


wishing upon a star

by AquaAmaryllis



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future characters, Gajeel is bad at feelings, Gen, Laxus is bad at feelings, Lucy Heartfilia can't handle anything right, Lucy Heartfilia centric, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Time Travel, Time travelling Lucy, Trauma, Undecided Relationship(s), because I suck at angst, but she's really trying, everyone loves everyone, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaAmaryllis/pseuds/AquaAmaryllis
Summary: The war devastated everything, only a small number of survivors remain. Lucy Heartfilia, former member of Fairy Tail, is one of them. Still mourning the loss of her beloved friends, living on the run. It only took a desperate girl, a star and a wish to change everything that was supposed to be set in stone. Time!Traveling!Lucy!
Comments: 54
Kudos: 248





	1. Hargeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has already been on fanfiction.net for awhile and is currently being edited. It's up to chapter 8 for those who have seen it there, anything after that is of really poor quality. Made my eyes bleed, don't read it really, just don't. I just recently discovered ao3 and hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Also, Fairy tail and all of it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima! (even if you probably already knew that)

Lucy quietly chuckles to herself, seeing Natsu being beaten up by those girls was oddly satifying.

The feelings of nostalgia and sadness she had felt when first seeing him were long forgotten, only leaving place to amusement. She sent one last disgusted glance to the fake salamander's retreating form before approaching Natsu and Happy.

Oh god, what does she think she is doing? _Turn around Lucy, you can still run away and-!_

"Who was that guy?" Natsu rubs his abused head with a small groan, lips pursed slightly as he looks at his furry best friend. "A real freak, thanks for helping me out." Big doe eyes meet Natsu's and her smile widens even more, fingers casually waving at him from next to a rounded cheek.

_(what a weirdo)_

"That guy had a love charm on his rings, making me and all those other girls adore that jerk. You two broke the charm by barging in when you did." She helps him up from his spot on the cold hard ground, hardly bothered by the weight of the boy who was looking at her strangely.

"Do you want to have lunch? My treat." Natsu Dragneel is a lot of thing, someone who refuses free food is not one of them, so she takes them to a small but cosy restaurant that smells absolutely mouth-watering much to his delight.

"You two aren't from here are you? What are you doing in Hargeon?" She ask them as they both are stuffing their mouth like two starving man, or cat she supposes. "We are searching for Igneel, we came in town because we heard a rumor that a salamander was here," He says still devouring his food. If she didn't know better, she would think they spent days starving themselves.

"Igneel, as in the dragon?" They both choke on their food and stare at her like she just told them the world was ending. She certainly got their attention now, then again maybe she should have been less…harsh in her choice of words. "What do you know about Igneel?!" He ask impatiently, grabbing her wrist over the table hastily without noticing.

"I read about him once, not much was known except for the fact that he was the fire dragon king and that he was one of the dragons who lived in peace with human ages ago… he's kind of a myth." Of course there wasn't a book with that much knowledge, but it did a good job at catching his interest. "A myth? He's real okay, not some stupid myth." He glares and Lucy can't help the soft smile that spreads on her lips, he's so eager. Like always.

"I believe you." She says simply, calming the boy instantly. She's really weird, but not the bad kind so he guesses she's fine.

What's her name again?

"Well I better get going, I'll see you guys around." She drops the money on the table before getting out of their booth, a simple duffle bag in hand. They both snap out of their daze seeing her walk out of the restaurant like it was nothing. "Wait! What's your name?!" She freezes before slowly turning around with a small, almost nostalgic smile on her lips.

"It's Lucy."

_(sometime she almost forgets, how nice it is to give someone your name)_

And that's how the pink-haired dragon slayer spent the rest of the day searching for the strange girl with soft smiles.

After all, any clue on Igneel's whereabouts was important. Then he got sidetracked by some rumors about a fairy tail member wrecking havoc. No matter who this guy he was gonna pay for dirtying the Fairy Tail guild's reputation.

It didn't take him long to crash on the boat with Happy's help. He only then realized where he was, on a boat, a moving one. His face turned green before falling to the floor ready to puke his lunch out. He heard some cackling and being called lame by some random thugs -he'll show them!

He tried to get up to do just that, but his stomach quickly brought him back to the ground.

He then heard a soft giggle from behind him, warm brown eyes seem to captivate him before being brought back to reality by a flash of blue. The next thing he knows he is in the air held by Happy and see the boat crashing on dry land, taken by a big -enormous actually!- wave. His eyes widens and Happy quickly flies him down to see the damage, that wave could have taken the boat farther away than the port.

He is surprised to find the port almost intact, the boat? Not so much, it's practically a pile of wrecked wood mixed in with a few thugs now. Water then somehow levitates out of the ocean like some wort of whip, nearly hitting them before swirling around something no, someone. Her blond hair is flying everywhere around her wildly and he's briefly reminded of a tornado. There's a blue glowing tattoo on her collarbone that Natsu swears wasn't there earlier. 

_(some say he's a knuckle head that doesn't notice shit, he prefers to think of himself as someone who sees only what he wants to see)_

She also seems to have changed, instead of the plain white shirt and denim shorts she was wearing earlier, she has on a purple dress with a slit revealing a smooth leg, dress that seems awfully unfit for combat.

Then again, he did see Erza take down a whole dark guild in stilettos.

Narrowed eyes glaring at the fake Salamander, she raised her right hand up, the water following the movement to attack the man and his minions. Hit by the full force of the current, water tendrils hitting them from all sides, they all seemed to pass out before the water returned to the sea and her tattoo(?) disappeared.

"Whoa…Natsu! Natsu, did you see?!" Happy jumps a few times with shinning eyes and mouth agape. "She was like 'bam!' and then 'woosh!' why is she so much cooler than you?!" Too impressed to take offense in his traitor of a best friend's words, Natsu instead jumps in front of the girl with a wide grin.

 _Always acting like such a child_ , she pauses then, ignoring the emotion stuck in her throat. He is practically a child isn't he?

"That was awesome, do it again!" Footsteps were then heard followed by shouts, just to be sure of her little stunt, Lucy grabs some undamaged rope from the wreckage to tie up the bandits. As the noise got louder, they all turned around to see some heavily armed soldiers coming their way. "I would...but we got to go!"

She took his hand and Happy's paw in her hold before running away, the two getting dragged away with her. "Come on we have to get out of here!"

She laughed loudly, hair messed up from the earlier fight, dress all crooked and dirty. She looked completely ridiculous, Natsu thought this carefree look suited her perfectly. He grinned back and they started running side by side, laughing like two fools under the midnight sky. "So that means that you're joining Fairy Tail?" Happy asked flying at their side.

"Do you want me to?" She asked staring directly in Natsu's onyx eyes, her own dark ones glinting with the moon and stars. "Of course I do!"

He exclaimed, high-fiving a flying Happy when he saw a few soldiers tripping over a barrel. Like screwing with the council was some sort of game, the motion just so…Natsu. The blonde's hand tightened around his wrist, somehow slipping her finger through his for a brief moment.

The smaller hand was gone seconds later as she used both of them to pass through tangled locks near her skull, a giggle that sounded like bells escaping her.

"Then let's go!"


	2. O Romeo, Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy practically cries, almost screws up the plot and cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing besides the changes I made to the plot and the creative liberties I took belong to me!

"We're back!" The guild turns around to see a smiling Natsu, flying Happy and...some blonde girl?

Not the strangest thing they saw walk through those doors, not gonna lie. So most of them ignored the new, admittedly cute, girl that came with their resident idiot. She quickly makes her way through the guild to the bar, walking with familiar ease, almost like she had done it a thousand times, Mirajane curiously watching her from the other side of the room.

"So how was Hargeon Natsu? Heard you got in trouble with the council again?" She doesn't mind the way Natsu doesn't waste any time in starting a fight, dragging the rest of the guild in it of course. The blonde even rolls her eyes, much to the model's surprise and amusement.

What a strange girl.

"Hello, are you new?" From behind the bar, Mira greets the girl with her usual smile. She notices how the girl tenses ever so slightly, before her shoulders drop. Yet, the blonde gives her a wide smile making herself at home on a seat directly in front of Mira. Almost like it was meant for her, the white-haired girl perishes the thought with a small shake of her head.

_(It's just a seat after all)_

"Yeah...I'm Lucy." She held the seat she sat on with both hands, fingers clenched tightly, to restrain herself from jumping over the bar to hug the older girl (well technically older) and never let go. Oh how she had missed the take over girl, from their mornings discussions to her matchmaking tendencies.

"They sure are lively." She absentmindedly comments, looking at the flying chairs and punches.

"You don't seem surprised." The barmaid almost robotically serves the girl a vanilla and strawberry smoothie, not understanding her own actions. "Oh I'm sorry, maybe you don't like-"

"It's my favorite actually." Lucy has a nice smile, she decides. The blonde happily sips on the drink, making small conversation with the girl, trying not to burst out in tears. Yes, a simple thing like a smoothie it would seem, could make her cry at the moment.

_Ugh, stupid feelings._

Her thoughts are broken by a flying Elfman that comes crashing down on his older sister, litterally, almost destroying the bar in the process. "It's kinda fun don't you think?" The white-haired beauty mutters, head spinning while Lucy laughs helping her up.

"Yes, yes it is."

She somehow manages to avoid a wild naked Gray who almost crashed into her, screaming profanities at Natsu who's swinging his boxers in the air. "Give me back my underwear you jerk!" She laughs wholeheartedly as he turns to her with what he hopes is a seductive smirk. "Excuse me Miss, would you give me your under-..."

"Nice try, but no." She laughs, softly putting her hands on his naked muscular chest to push him away. The ice mage feels his face heating up a bit in embarrassment as Loke wraps his arms around her waist to pick her up in the air bridal-style.

He quickly pushes away the thought of wheter or not he should help her when he sees the building amusement on the expression. Biting on her lower lip as if to stop the small toothy grin from showing.

"You idiots, that's not how you treat a lady-!" He was cut off by a random member throwing him a punch, much to his two little admirers horror, Lucy falling on her bum with a laugh. The two girls however soon calmed down, swooning when he said that he'd "fight this battle for them".

_Oh Loke…_

They continued to fight around her just as Cana butted in, her cards in hands. ''Cut it out you guys!'' Magic of all sorts started to rise up around them in different forms, and even that felt familiar to her.

''WILL YOU FOOLS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!'' The whole guild froze, like the guilty children that they were accused of being.

''Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master.'' Mira's sweet voice broke the silence that had taken a hold of the room. Natsu finally got out of the wreckage, acting all cocky about his 'victory' over the rest of the guild only to be squashed by a huge foot. "Pff!.."

The giant then turned to her, eyes critically observing her as she still was on the floor. ''So it seems Natsu brought a new recruit...'' She simply smiled up to him with a small wave. Almost disappointed she hadn't reacted more at his terrifying form, the master shrunk with a small grandfatherly smile.

''Nice to meet ya!'' The small man then jumped on the edge of the second floor, almost tripping in the process. Waving around a bunch of paperwork, Makarov put on what she knew was a fake angry front. "You've done it again, and again you damned brats! Look at all the complaints the council sent me, from destruction of property to public indecency! All you fools do is make the council angry at me!"

Shame seemed to grow in the room, like children getting reprimanded by their parent. _(yeah that did seem like a pretty accurate comparaison did it not?)_

''However…'' He continued, his supposed anger faded away as the paperwork burst into flames, Natsu gobbing it down. "I say, screw those idiots on the council! Listen up you brats and listen carefully."

"Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It shall take over your being and poor over your soul! If all we do is worry about rules, then our power will never progress. Don't let those idiots on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

Said guild broke into cheers and started partying, god knows that guild knows how to party. Oh how she had missed this, all of it. Lucy of course, ended up getting dragged into the ongoing party (like literally dragged physically with someone else throwing her a bottle of what she was almost sure was tequila)

Trying to get Natsu's, who was currently dancing on one of the undamaged tables, attention, she cupped her mouth to loudly talk (there's no way she was gonna risk coming closer to the table, she would end up trampled by rabid guildmembers)

''Hey Natsu, I'm going to get myself a place to stay!'' He nodded his head at her with a goofy smile, before somehow getting pushed off the table by Gray. "You bastard-!"

Just as she was about to pass the guildhall's doors however, she bumped against a small figure she quickly recognized as a young _(so, so young)_ Romeo. Lucy froze, eyes not leaving the small boy who blinked up at her in confusion. Dark wide eyes with innocence and so much liveliness that it seemed to haunt her.

"Oh sorry for bumping into you Miss!" She forced out a chuckle, noticing that the child barely reached reached the top of her stomach, right underneath her chest. "Just Lucy is fine, you came to talk with someone?" He nodded, his eyes a little less happy than before, his lips setting into a small frown. "Yeah! I need to speak to the master! Oh, and my name's Romeo by the way!" Behind the courageous front it was quite easy to see that he was nervous.

"He's over there at the bar, and… don't worry okay? Everything will be fine." He blinked up at the pretty blonde lady he had never seen at the guild before curiously, what was she even talking about? Romeo then thought of his father, who hadn't been home for almost a week now, leaving him with a mother that would rather be anywhere else than with her own son. "How do you know that?"

_(Romeo liked to believe himself young, not dumb)_

"Mnh… It's a secret!" She ruffled his already messy hair, with a laugh. "The person you worry so much about is lucky to have such a brave little guy backing him up."

"That's 'cause I'm my father's son!" He proudly stated, chest puffing up slightly. "That you are." Not understanding her words, Romeo simply turned to face the master, who sat on the bar crossed-leg, with a determined expression. She met his eyes from the other side of the guild and gave the old man a smile, he had been looking at them for awhile now she noted.

"Thanks a lot Lucy!" He marched towards the master who gave her a slow nod before giving all of his attention to the six years old. She made her way out of the guild, sending one last look to the angry child that was currently screaming for his father to be searched for.

A few minutes later, she was passed by a crying Romeo who had just ran out of the guild. She stopped walking, not knowing what to do. Lucy knew that she probably wouldn't be able to help the child at the moment and yet seeing him cry definitely pulled at her heartstrings.

As if the energy had been sucked out of him, Romeo's running transformed into a slow walk before stopping completely a few meters away, his clenched fists coming up to wipe his tears away angrily.

Just as she was about to screw it all (the plot included) and go comfort the child, a hand gently pulled her back.

Blinking, she met Natsu's eye who shook his head. The fire wizard, slowly walked by the little boy, gently petting his head and as much as she hated to admit it Lucy knew the simple gesture would help Romeo more than her pep talk ever could have.

So with a heavy, slightly overdramatic sigh, she followed him with Happy settling in her arms. Quickly renting a wagon to take them to Mt. Hakobe, the three of them made themselves comfortable, or tried to in Natsu's case. He fell to the ground his face green as soon as they started moving much to the girl's eternal amusement.

She raised him up with Happy's help, but he ultimately couldn't stay upright and fell on the blonde like some sort of invertebrate. Huffing in annoyance under his weight, she somehow managed to shift them in a more comfortable position, with his body laying on the bench with his head on her lap. Quickly finding the position comfortable, he nestled his head on her stomach and loosely wrapped his arms around her.

"Ugh, you still don't have any decency do you?" She asked and yet started to twirl his spiky strands of hair between her fingers, her nails rubbing his scalp gently. The movement actually eased his motion sickness a bit and he groaned quietly. "Like you can talk, you're the one who put me there."

Happy blinked at the two in slight shock, it almost seemed like a second nature for the both of them and neither seemed to have a problem with it. For Natsu it could easily be attributed to his usual weirdness and obliviousness, but Lucy having no problem with it was more surprising since they had known each other for only a few days. So the cat took a deep breath and-

"You likeee him~!"

''Shut it cat!'' There was no heat in her words however, so Happy took that as an invitation to join the two of them. Resting his back half on Lucy's side half-layed over her lap, taking whatever space there was left, his furry head mixed in with Natsu's, surprisingly fluffy pink hair. The blonde rolled her eyes, plopped her feet on the empty bench in front of them and used her free hand to scratch the spot behind his ear.

Not even an hour later, the wagon stopped, the driver not being able to take them further because of the weather. Natsu immediately shot up, Happy falling down in the process. ''We stopped moving!''

Lucy quickly put on a big sweater that was enchanted to keep the covered area warm over her jeans. She had learned her lesson last time, Natsu of course had no problem with the cold, lucky bastard. She was then for lack of better words, thrown out of the wagon by an over-excited Natsu.

She wiggled her booth a bit to make sure the small dagger she had put there was still in place and in no danger of cutting her, before making sure all her keys were accounted for.

Over the years she learned star dress and even could do it without changing clothes, which only left her with the disadvantage of not having the celestial weapons, but could also prove to be more… discreet and useful (battling in a bikini was not as easy as it looked, no matter how cute she looked) She also learned a few celestial spells that didn't require keys, an old branch of Celestial spirit magic.

The most commonly used magic was of course the summoning of spirits, but there was actually some offensive, defensive spells and even healing spells that were rarely used anymore. Lucy was only able to master some of them thanks to her ancestor, Anna Heartfilia's diary, something she found in the estate after the guild was disbanded.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Natsu calling for Macao, loudly. Of course, all the noise got them attention from a very big and very smelly vulcan. The huge monkey didn't give Natsu a single glance and instead shamelessly stared at her, more specifically at her breasts that, even underneath the oversized sweater, looked huge.

"Woman!"

Eyebrow twitching, she shook her head when it tried to grab her in his paw. The action actually caused it to stop for a bit, confused that she wasn't screaming, running away or even attacking it. Shrugging it's disproportioned shoulders, it made another movement to grab her and his time she jumped out of the way.

"Oi, monkey! Where's Macao?!" She quickly went to Natsu's side, his fist colliding with the beast's face. "Tell me!" Before he could once again attack the monster, Lucy quickly grabbed his arm and pointed at the peak of the mountain.

"He's probably up there." A tiny little lie never hurt anyone right? Besides it would be easier to fight without the wind blowing so much, not to mention she couldn't let Natsu hurt the thing too much since it was still possessing their guildmate's body.

Not asking too much questions (when did he ever?) he grabbed the girl and used his flammes to propel the both of them up to the highest spot on the mountain, crashing to the ground once they reached the cave. "Ugh, we need to work on our landing."

Not paying attention to her complaining, Natsu began searching the cave for Macao furiously. They were quickly joined by a flying Happy that was being chased by an angry vulcan. "Natsuu!"

"Oi, what are you doing to Happy?!" To no one's surprise, he punched the monkey once again making him back off from the flying cat. "Lucy!" Flying into her awaiting arms, Happy nestled his head into her chest.

"It should be over soon." She absentmindedly told the cat, unknowingly jinxing herself. Hearing her very feminine voice, the vulcan had immediately turned his attention to her with hearts in his beady little eyes. It ran up to them, Happy screeching while she rolled her eyes.

"Don't touch my friends-!" Lucy, didn't let him finish and quickly grabbing one of her keys, she clutched Happy closer while jumping backwards. "Taurus!" Before her friend had the time to make one of his usual perverted comments, he had to fight off the vulcan with his axe.

"So cool!" Both stared in awe at the cow-like creature. "Taurus, don't hurt it up too much! Just enough so that thing can pass out, please!" Grinning, her friend turned around to give her a brief thumbs up before smacking his axe to the ground, easily cracking the ice.

Cornering the vulcan in a corner, Taurus allowed the fire mage to give the creature a final punch, it flew into the wall hard and passed out on impact. "Yeah!" High-fiving Taurus, Natsu cheered. "Looks like we make a good team!"

"Thanks Taurus!" The blonde ran up to them, giving a grateful smile to her spirit. "Mooh! The pleasure was all mine!" He disappeared in a powdery golden light, twirling his axe in an obvious attempt to show off. At the same time, the cloud of dust that had filled the cave slowly dispersed, revealing Macao who groaned painfully.

Lucy winced a bit, the poor man looked pretty beaten up. Then again the only way to get rid of a vulcan was either beating it up or using a very painful ritual that forcibly got rid of the monster. "Macao?!"

"The vulcan must have taken over, those evil body snatchers." Happy explained, helping Lucy lay out the blanket they had brought as supply from their bag. "Natsu! Think you can gently bring him over?"

She ignored the, admittedly, funny sight of Natsu carrying the grown man princess-style and helped to lay the bruised up man down on the blanket. Quickly patching up his injuries (the worse, and by far, being a cracked rib) she tried to ignore the hovering Natsu. "Macao! Don't you die on me, Romeo's waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

"Natsu, I already told you he'd live. Try not to scream, he'll have a killer headache when he wakes up!" Happy instantly saluted her, from his best friend's side. "Yes nurse Lucy!"

"Ugh, Natsu…she's right you're such a pain." A clearly pained Macao groaned, while the pink-haired boy lit up like a kid. "You're okay!" He tried to get up, quickly figuring out it hurt quite a lot and made it hard to breath, Lucy made him lay back down with clinical ease. "Don't."

"I'm so pathetic I defeated nineteen of those beasts, but the twentieth got me… I'm so embarrassed to show my face to Romeo." Natsu shook his head wildly at the old man's rather stupid embarrassment. "Come on man! That's still nineteen monsters!"

"Not to mention I know a little boy who'd probably kick your ass, and Natsu's, if you don't come back with us." She a bit playfully mentioned watching as his face lit up with what could only be considered pure love and affection at the mention of his son.

"Don't think I've seen you before, I'm Macao." She shook his hand from his still laying position. "Lucy, I'm actually not a member, yet." She told him, adding the last part when Natsu shot her an alarmed look.

"I can help mend the rib right now, but it'll still be tender for a while so no heavy missions or sports for at least two weeks." She instructed, small hands settling on where she had located the rib he had damaged. Hands glowed for quite a few seconds, the two guys watching with wide eyes.

"That's so cool!" Happy tried to whisper to his best friend. "Your breathing okay?" She asked Macao who experimentally took a few deep breaths before throwing in a thumbs up. "Perfect."

"Then come on! Romeo's waiting for you!" Natsu excitedly helped him up and their little merry group was on it's way, eager to leave the frozen mountain. They must have looked quite strange now that she thought about it, with the blue cat, pink hair and all.

Thankfully having made it to Magnolia before the sun had fully set down, Lucy wasted no time in spotting Romeo who was sitting on some stairs waiting for his dad. The little boy looked pretty damn depressed, he wiped his tears away, starring at the setting sun with all his might, like it would make his dad come back faster.

Then again, she guessed it did in a way.

"Hey, Romeo!" Natsu called out, the two of them supporting an exhausted Macao. His eyes met the dragon slayer's before setting on his beloved father. Mouth falling open, his eyes quickly filled with tears (the good ones this time)

Less than a second later, the kid was flying, fucking flying into his fathers arms. "DAD! The two of them fell two the floor, and she probably would have reprimanded the older man if not for the absolute relief and love emanating from the father-son pair. Romeo sniffled louder than before, burying his face in the familiar and ever so warm fabric of his father's shirt. "You came back! I'm so sorry dad!"

"I'm the one who's sorry for worrying you son." Almost feeling like she was intruding on the touching scene, she turned towards Natsu who was fondly staring at the scene, remembering his own father. "I can take it! 'Cause I'm a wizard's son, _your_ son!"

"That you are! Next time those bullies pick on you ask them if their fathers can beat up nineteen monsters, 'cause yours can!" She gave Natsu's hand a small squeeze before nudging her head in the guild's direction. He beamed, dragging her away instead, followed by a bouncing Happy.

"Natsu-nii! Happy! Thanks for bringing my daddy back!" Cupping his mouth Romeo called out to them, a smile that looked like it would split his face in half on his lips. Half turning around, Natsu offered him a matching grin unaware of the blonde's pause, her breath hitching. "Sure thing!"

"Thank you too, Lucy-nee!" She slowly let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, waved at the little boy and then-

"Lucy are you crying?!" Natsu's bewildered question was met by a choked giggle from Happy and an offended look from the only girl. "Of course not!"

She sniffled a bit though and Natsu threw his head back in a bright, bright laugh. "I hate you, you-... jackass!" She exclaimed childishly, hitting his arm that he wrapped around her in an effort to annoy her even more.

"How original~!" Twisting in Natsu's grip she threw Happy a dark look paired with her best grimace. Yeah, it felt good to act like a child again, she wasn't gonna lie. "You're just jealous 'cause he called me 'Lucy-nee' faster than he called you 'Natsu-nii' that's all!"

"Now that's not very nice!" He playfully pursed his lips, purposely crushing her against his chest as a form of revenge. Even with her stingy expression, it was quite clear for anyone watching that the girl had no intention of getting out of the makeshift hug.

_(It's so…warm)_


	3. Day Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do not get paid, again.

"Here you go, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane smiled at her sweetly, magic stamp in hand. Her newly pressed mark tingled pleasantly on her skin making Lucy giggle giddily. The pink mark had been stamped between her shoulder blades, showed off by the backless tank top she had on.

Sentimentality was a thing, so perhaps she could have put it in the same location as before, but the back of her hand was hardly subtle, she had learned that the hard way. Now her mark was hidden under layers of hair and clothes.

Starring at her hand free of ink and of any scars, Lucy smiled.

"Thanks Mira!" She practically skipped over to the bar, having spotted a familiar face. _(please, oh please don't leave-!)_

"Mind if I sit here?" The blonde asked Cana who was sipping on what she liked to call her morning beer. The brunette looked at the preppy girl, giving her a once over. Blonde hair that fell just above her waist, nice rack and big brown eyes. Cana blinked, the girl was pretty cute.

"Sure, you're the new girl right? I'm Cana." Lucy made herself comfortable on one of the stools, purposely making sure she didn't look too stiff as she slouched her shoulders a bit.

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"It's definitely hard to say no to Natsu and I was tired of traveling alone." Her answer seemed to amuse the other girl and she snorted before chugging down the rest of her glass. Mira refused to give her a full barrel or some of the stronger stuff so early in the morning, that absolute _mom_.

"What kind of magic do you use? I use card magic by the way. " She asked, unknowingly grabbing the attention of a few other guild members of the guild. Cana saw a few ears seemingly perk up, curious to know as well, but not wanting to be seen as nosy.

Which utterly failed if you asked her, especially when you considered the blonde's amused glance in the direction of a few members that were trying to sneak glances at them from behind their shoulders. What a perceptive little thing, a bit ironic coming from her some would say.

"Now that I think about it we don't know what magic you use either Luce!" A warm arm was swung around her shoulders and she felt her heart melt at the familiar nickname. _(Luce, he called me Luce.)_

In slow motion the whole guild, even the members that hadn't been listening, turned around with dumbstruck expressions on their face. Gray pointing an accusing finger at his childhood rival as if he had been struck by lightning.

"You can't be serious Natsu! You don't even know what magic she uses?!" Natsu immediately raising to the bait, and scoffed as before butting heads with the ice wizard. "Got a problem with it ice princess?!"

"Knock it off you two idiots! So what magic _do_ you use?" Cana asked, once again gaining the guild's attention. "Celestial spirit magic." She shrugged, if not a bit smug.

"Oh it's a pretty old magic, is it not?" Mira cheerfully inputted, a tray full of drinks in her hand. "What does it do?" Gray asked and he didn't seem to be the only one confused.

"It's a magic that allows me to invoque celestial beings from another dimension. What about you?" Giving a long ass explanation about her magic would do no good, she doubted Gray wanted her to go on about every myth associated with each spirit and the technicalities of summoning.

She totally could though.

"Ice magic." He said it coldly but she could see the pride in his eyes making her smile grow wider. Some might have found him arrogant, Lucy knew he loved his magic to bits and pieces. After all, Ur had taught it to him. "I'm so jealous. Maker magic right? That's awesome."

"Thanks..." He furiously refused to meet her eyes making Cana snort. "Well look who's shy all of a sudden. Can't take a compliment Gray?"

"Shut up!" Natsu's laugh making him grow even more embarrassed, he then slammed his fist in Natsu's face in retaliation and all hell broke loose. The two of them childishly ended up in a mess of flying dust and punches, somehow eating up the rest of the guild in their little brawl. The three girls on the sidelines watched almost in fascination as a wooden chair covered in ice was thrown ever so close to them.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Cue the rolling eyes with a small fond smile that was not anything other than Cana. "I'm sure I will."

_(There was no way that Cana hallucinated the fondness in that girl's eyes, the way she tried to not smile at the ridiculous fight in front of them.)_

"Want a drink Lucy?" The model slid behind the bar, cleaning a few dirty glasses. "Sure, a-"

"Strawberry smoothie?" She grins, brushing away a strand of blond hair out of her face. She had kept her hair loose for once instead of tying it up like usual, so the hair framed her cheeks that still had baby fat clinging to them. _(Baby fat how does that even-)_

"Thanks." She chuckled, unknowingly getting a smile from the brunette next to her, the sound is warm and comforting she thinks. Like hot chocolate on a cold and windy day.

Conversation flows easily, the three girls chatting when Mira isn't serving other people. Because yes of course, Wakaba and Macao are already drinking and there's that guy that got dumped last night so he kinds of get a free pass-

"Earth to blondie, hellooo~?" Ah right, she and Cana were discussing the last Sorcerer's Weekly article about some new magical items on the market. "Sorry, you're right though it must be pretty useful."

"Right?" Cana grins and the sight knocks the wind out of her. "I dated a guy that worked on these kind of things before, technology and shit. He was sweet as you can get, too sweet even."

"You don't seem too sad." Lucy notes, in truth the other girl looked almost nostalgic, but not in the slightest bit sad. "Meh. I don't really mind, we ended things on a good note. He even sends me his newest inventions sometimes."

"Wow, that's really nice of him!" Cana leaned towards her a mischievous smile on her lips. "Enough talking about me, what about you newbie? A hot and heavy romance going on right now?"

"Not at all." Lucy raised a brow as the girl's pout, crossed arms over her chest. "Boring~!" Just as she was about to tell the ever so lovely Cana, who was already on her fourth beer before noon, that she didn't need a boyfriend, an arm wrapped around her.

"Hey Luce! Want to go on a job with us?" Waving one of the jobs on the board in her face, Natsu excitedly spoke loudly right next to her ear making her wince.

"Sure. What's the mission?" The piece of paper fell in her awaiting hands, the matching grins he and Happy gave her, not reassuring at all.

"Taking a book back from some rich guy huh... Yeah sure I don't mind, but I'm not playing bait." Unsurprisingly enough, the mission was rather familiar. She could have still refused, not really having any reason to go besides doing a good action since she knew they wouldn't get paid.

Then again it probably was best this way, not to mention the nostalgia.

"Eh, but the mission says he's searching for a blonde maid." He pointed out with a small pout, while Mira, who appeared out of nowhere, scowled darkly. "You weren't _actually_ planning on using Lucy as bait were you Natsu?"

"No! Of course not ma'am!" Natsu paled, quickly retreating his arm from around her. Cana snorted, giving Lucy's arm a small pat. "Well it's official, there's no way you'll be able to leave this place now, she's adopted you. You're stuck with us!"

"Seems like it." She shrugged, pearly white teeth on display. Truth is, they were the ones stuck with her, and she won't ever let go.

"Lucy..." Happy tugged on the bottom part of her casual jeans, dragging the last part of her name out. "The last morning carriage for Shirotsume leaves in less then an hour we need to go!"

Picking the blue exceed up in her arms she nodded. "Sure, I already have a bag of essentials on me, you guys have everything you need?" Purring, he nodded while rubbing his head against her collarbone while she put her chin on top of his head.

"Have a nice mission guys!" Quickly approving the mission Mira, back to her sweet self, waved them off. Her composure however, was quickly broken as a pair of arms warped around her, a surprised Happy crushed between them. "Eh..?"

Before she could as much as blink, the little trio had left the guild.

"She's surprisingly...touchy." She murmured, the blonde's touch no matter how fleeting, had left her somewhat shocked.

"I guess so." Cana shrugged, not that bothered by the girl's sudden hugging of their barmaid. Besides she doubted Mira actually minded the hug from the small smile tugging at her lips.

Sitting on the carriage's uncomfortable seat, Lucy let her thoughts drift to the mission. Really when she thought about it, there wasn't a lot of reasons to go on this particular mission. If they didn't take it somebody else would and give the poor man a bit of peace of mind. Besides the nostalgia, she supposed as she racked her fingers through pink hair.

"Ruin this top and I'll rip out your tongue." She warned, half serious when she saw her best friend's face had transformed into an alarming shade of green.

One of the first things she had done once she...woke up, had been to get her hands on Virgo's key. That little bastard of Everlue had gotten his grubby little hands on her friend by paying a hefty sum of money a few months before, and she simply had to sneak in to grab it before he even had the chance of making a contract with her. Of course he couldn't call the local police since the purchase had been less than legal.

Served that little con artist right, for the rest of her keys she had decided to wait a little bit more (reluctantly, that's for sure) before getting them. Loke was delicate enough, and she didn't see the point in getting Sagittarius from Galuna island prior to the mission, not to mention what was left of her morals.

For the ones who were _owned,_ ugh how she hates that word, by Angel, well saying she didn't want to get them as soon as possible would be a dirty lie.

However for all her faults, the woman was a sneaky one. In the past few months Lucy had tried tracking her down, but the dark guild was always on the move and they hadn't made the forest where Nirvana was held their base of operation yet.

She guessed she would have to wait just a bit before getting _her_ keys, always and forever hers. If she got lucky, a punch to Angel's face would also put her in a fantastic mood.

"It's the last time I'm riding one of those."

"You say that every time Natsu!" Happy rolled his eyes, from his spot in her arms. Lucy ignored the newly bickering pair and admired the cosy little town instead. "Hey want to grab a bite?"

"Yeah sure." Just as the words left her mouth the two of them ran into the restaurant that had grabbed their attention. She sighed and apologized to the poor waitress they had almost knocked on the floor. She helped the poor girl that was leaning on an empty table with her hands full of plates, Natsu already was looking at the menu.

"Oi, you idiot! Apologize to her, now." She called out, taking a plate from her hand as the young girl insisted it wasn't necessary. Natsu blinked, hardly having noticed her, Lucy pinching the skin of his arm as she sat in front of him. "Oh, sorry."

"You guys should really be more careful, you could have hurt the poor girl." Before either of them could reply, a rather good looking waiter came to get their order. After writing down the huge amount of food Natsu wanted and the fish Happy asked for, he turned to her a flirty smile on his lips.

"And what about you beautiful? I don't think I've ever seen you around here, I am sure I would remember such a pretty girl~!" Ah, this was weird. Flattering, but weird and she didn't like the way he kept glancing down at her chest instead of looking at her face.

"Just some fried rice please." Ugh, now he wasn't even trying to be subtle about it as he let a somewhat shady smile as his eyes kept trailing downwards. "I'll bring you that right away. If you want we could go eat something later tonight, I would be crazy not to ask a pretty lady like you."

"Sorry, not interested." She smiled politely, eyebrow twitching as he leaned down to invade her personal space. "Just go get our food already." Natsu's voice was unusually firm, the kind of voice he only used when he was serious, eyes narrowed. "Huh?"

"She's not interested, so go get our food." The waiter nervously backed away when he saw that the fire wizard wasn't messing around. "Of course, right away!"

"My hero." Lucy gently patted his tense arm, with a teasing grin. She watched as his face turned back to normal, happy grin in place. "Now we gotta plan how to get in the manor, I was thinking we could use the workers door."

"I say we barge in and smoke that book!" Happy sighed at his best friend's plan, paw hitting his forehead. "No."

"But Luceee!" She shook her head, raising a brow at his whiny attitude. "There's really no need to fight, it'll be quicker to simply get in and get the book without being noticed." Munching on the food the waiter had just brought, not meeting her eye.

"So boring!"

"I still think we should have just barged in." Getting inside the Everlue mansion was so easy it actually made her laugh.

Natsu had simply melted the doorknob of one of the backdoors and managed not to get caught by any of the very few guards that were positioned inside the mansion, and from what she could tell none of them actually had any training.

"I already told you we couldn't do that." Lucy rolled her eyes, patience thinning and the only thing that managed to lift her spirits was the possibility of sending Virgo after that disgusting little shit of Everlue.

"But why?" He pouted, lengthening the last word like a child who was asking candy from his mother. "Even if that guy's an idiot, if we destroy the mansion he could still charge us with property destruction since it's in his name."

"Not if we send him to prison!" Ignoring Natsu's somewhat smart rebuke, Lucy simply led her two friend's to the library, it's position she barely remembered but it wasn't hard to find. Considering it's huge golden gates, not to mention the size of it.

She looked around for a, what had Natsu called it the last time, 'golden and sparkling' book. Spotting it on one of the shelves, Lucy made a dive for it, Natsu would have no remorse about burning it after all.

The novel Day Break, in all of it's sparkling glory stood in her hand and she briefly wondered how could she not have noticed the magic that surrounded it like a protective barrier.

"Guys, I found it!" She called absentmindedly, feeling the weight of it and the feel of the enchantment protecting it brushing against her own magic. "Good job Luce! Toss it to me so I can burn it!"

"Wait Natsu, I think we should just give it to the client." She hardly could tell him that the client would very much so prefer to have his father's last words to him, and not burned to crisp. "It's a long story, just trust me-"

Before she could finish, the floor exploded upwards revealing an obese little troll. "Boyoyoyo! So this is what you were after? This worthless book?" He stroked his moustache trying, and failing, to appear somewhat intimidating

"No matter, how dare you try to steal something from me? Come, vanish brothers!" A few steps away, a section of the shelves split in two at his words, revealing a passage way with two figures.

"Good afternoon." The shorter one of the two said, clearly looking down on them. "Even mama would doubt those are the famous Fairy Tail mages."

"That mark, they're from the mercenary guild, Southern wolves!" Happy pointed out, Natsu punching his fist against his other palm. "So those two were hired by that fat guy, huh."

"I am not fat, you heathen!" The supposed duke, stomped his foot on the floor like a brat and even those two brothers didn't seem to agree with their employer.

"Natsu take care of these two, I need to get a closer look to this book!" Natsu let his jaw drop as the blonde ran out of the room, Happy flying after her calling out her name like a small whiny child. "O-Oi, we're supposed to destroy that thing!"

"I'll explain later!" Everlue for his part simply scoffed. "That girl is starting to get on my nerves, you two take care of this brat." He instructed the two mercenaries, who nodded, watching as the plump man disappeared in a hole in the ground to chase after the girl.

The enchantment was more complex than what she had understood, with many layers that she had somehow bypassed last time around. It wouldn't be hard to bring the book back to it's true self, but she wanted to look at the spell a bit closer.

Possibly to study it with Levy later on, but a sort of re-arranging enchantment like that could actually prove to be useful, especially if it didn't only apply to letters. Keeping her pace steady, trying to find a quiet place to hide and look at the book in peace.

This time she avoided the sewers beneath the mansion, she remembered having thought it a good place to hide last time, but she much preferred to stay up on the ground this time. Quickly knocking out the few guards she crossed, Lucy ran followed by a panting Happy.

"Where are we going Lushy?" Spotting a sort of storage room of sorts, Lucy made a dive for it and shushed the cat. "Be quiet, I don't want to be found."

Having already read the novel once she didn't even need her gale-force reading glasses and instead let herself analyse the different magical layers surrounding the book with fascination. Flipping through it's pages, she easily could see the way the words were shifting to their true form without the whole enchantment breaking.

"Wow, it's shinning!" Lucy ruffled his fur absentmindedly, focusing on the words she was reading. The way the author portrayed his captivity and being blackmailed by that absolute swine of Everlue made Lucy sick.

The book feeling way too personal for her to read in it's whole, Lucy slammed it shut after a few pages. The title, Day Break starring at her as an ugly reminder. She carefully put it in her bag, not to damage it, just as an annoying voice called out to her as the floor burst upwards.

"Boyoyoyo! You already figured it out, huh? Now tell me, what's the secret?!" Happy screeched as the fat man tried to grab Lucy's arms, the girl easily sidestepped awarding him with a harsh kick to the chin that sent him flying into some of the furniture.

"That book is mine, I have a right to know you little-!" Before he could continue on his _ridiculous_ tirade. Lucy grabbed a key from her belt with a wide smirk and brown eyes sparkling with something rather dark.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" In an overly dramatic way, she'll admit, Lucy swiped the key upwards in a golden flash. Virgo in all of her glory stared down at the small duke blankly, with hints of disgusts in her eyes.

"Orders, princess?"

"Have fun." She simply called, watching with sadistic glee as Everlue reddened in anger. "You're the one who stole me that key! I'll have you know it cost me a fortune you little thief!"

"On the black market, you dimwitted _fool_. You're blind if you ever thought you deserved a spirit like Virgo at your side." She stared down coldly at him, expression surprisingly blank as a dark shadow loomed over her eyes.

"Scary!" Happy whispered from his hidden place behind a dusty shelf, watching as Virgo nodded almost frantically. "As you wish princess."

The spirit bowed to the girl, the chains wrapped around her wrists extending and flying with great speed towards Everlue who tried to bury himself into the ground in panic. He failed rather lamely, and Virgo's chains wrapped around him tightly before swinging him into the wall.

The dent left in it wasn't enough to knock out the pathetic 'duke' and so Virgo, much to Lucy's joy swung him into the opposite wall, repeating the process a few times until he was completely beaten up, the walls practically destroyed from the force of her swing.

"Good job Virgo!" Clapping her hands like a child on her birthday, Lucy cheered like the cheerleader she remembered Bickslow calling her. "Satisfied princess?" The spirit materialized herself in front of the girl and mild traumatized Happy.

"Did you have fun?" The girl nodded blankly and yet the small sparkle of having punished a wrongdoer didn't lie and Lucy beamed. "Then yes, very satisfied. Thank you for your good work!"

"I'll see you soon princess." The girl bowed, disappearing in a sea of golden specs. Happy looking up at her with poorly concealed judgement. "She looks nice, I didn't know you were such a sadist though Lucy."

"Shut it cat!" She called as she went through some papers in the storage room, searching that would prove Everlue was into some illegal businesses. She quickly found a particular file that held some rather shady business transactions recorded in it.

Thanking all her childhood classes about business and politics, Lucy knew that all of this as well as testimonials from Kaby and perhaps some employees about Everlue's treating of Zekua Melon would be enough to send that disgusting man to prison for quite awhile.

"Lucy, Happy!" Natsu suddenly barged in, quite literally destroying the door, his fist covered in fire. Lucy sighed and raised a brow at her friend. "Where's the bad guy?! I wanna fight!"

"Over there, mind tying it up for me?" She sweetly called out, Happy giggling at the deception on his best friend's face. "That's so unfair!"

Even then, he did as asked and the two of them handed Everlue to the local authorities _-_ -more like she threw him at them like the pile of garbage he was, before the three made their merry way out.

Unsurprisingly, their client had flinched away at the first sight of the book. He still took it from her grasp with shaking hands, face twisted with old resentment and confusion. He barely listened to her words, wanting it to be destroyed instantly.

Of course, Natsu didn't take to that idea kindly once he heard the book had been written by Kaby's father.

"So you were gonna burn it just 'cause it's bad?!" Grabbing a handful of his shirt, Natsu's whole body practically shook with anger. "How could you?! He was your dad!"

She grabbed the outraged dragon slayer by his shoulder to steer him away. "Natsu, he was just trying to protect his father's pride."

"Yes," Kaby quietly agreed, shame overcoming his features. "Years ago my father disappeared for three years, forced to write this trashy novel. When he came back, he chopped off his own arm and gave up on writing. I was so mad for so long, said awful things to him. The anger only turned to remorse years after his death..."

"That's why I felt that if I destroyed it, it could restore his pride as an author." Trying not to come as too strong, Lucy gently voiced her thoughts. "You never read it did you?"

"I never could bring myself to, I heard such terrible things about it." He glared at the book, as if to set it in flames with his mind alone. "It is, a trash of the literature world." His face scrunched up in pain. "But when you look just a bit deeper, it's a lot more than that."

"What?" Confused, Kaby still handed her the book when she gestured towards it. Laying a hand on the cover, Lucy pushed her magic into it to give the spell just the right touch to activate. The magic circle that appeared once she took off her hand blinded the room.

The book flew open, letters floating out of it in golden rows under the amazed eyes of the couple and the mages in the room. "That book was never written for Everlue, it was meant for his son. He put a spell on it that rearranged the whole thing so that it could one day be read by it's true recipient."

"I see…father, thank you." Holding the book to his chest Kaby let his eyes roam the words that were meant for him, emotion stuck in his throat. "I cannot burn this."

"Well then I guess that means we can't accept payment!" Natsu folded his hands behind his head with a goofy grin. "Aye!"

"The mission was to destroy the book and we didn't complete it." He explained to the confused client. "B-But, that's…"

"We don't want it so that solves it!" Natsu simply called over his shoulder while Lucy sighed. "He's right, we can't take the money it'd be against guild policy."

"We need to head back home, you too Melon. Go back to your real home." Shocked to their core, Kaby and his wife looked at the mages who were walking out of the house unbothered. Well, almost unbothered.

"Have a bit more respect you idiot!"


	4. Eisenwald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one in which Lucy longs for hugs, is a bad influence and witnesses a kidnapping. That she more or less caused, she denies everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art of fitting an entire, granted tiny arc in one chapter. I just added some scene in the middle of this as I was proofreading it, Gray suffers while Lucy cackles evilly. I do too.

"Mira, three beers over here please!" The smiling take-over wizard ignores Wakaba's flirting much to Lucy's amusement as she sips on her usual smoothie. "We should probably find another job soon."

"I probably should find a job too." Feeling somewhat mischievous, she gets up and feigns taking on a solo request. Natsu looks at her somewhat outraged while Happy blinks up at her in confusion. "What do you mean by you? _We_ are taking a job, as in you, me and Happy."

"And why should I accept? I don't remember accepting being partners with you guys and beside I need money." Of course she was joking, but she truly did need money which she wouldn't get if those two continued to find reasons for them not to get paid.

"You're kidding right Luce?!" A horrified Natsu gapes at her and she almost feels bad, almost.

"Why would she? Who would want to team up with _you_ ?" Gray snorts as if it was the most absurd thing ever and she can't help contemplating at the irony. Not wanting for the two of them to continue their little screaming match, feeling a headache taking over, she gets in between them.

"Stop it you guys, and of course I'm joking Natsu. I'll go check on the request board, my pick this time." They both glare at each other but do as she say and turn around from each other, identical pouts on their lips.

"Whoa! They actually listen to someone who isn't Erza!" The blond girl looked at all the missions on the board with a knowing smirk. The comment about her red haired friend however made her remember a rather important detail, she'd have to take that mission on later.

After all, Erza was coming back today.

"Well, aren't you a beauty." A sudden presence made itself known as Loke leaned right next to her on the request board with a flirty smirk, cutting out her daydream. It's almost as if time stops as she turns around fully to meet his gaze.

Beauty is subjective they say, yet as she looks at him she disagrees.

He is beauty, not in the sense that he is handsome, but in the way that hazel eyes shine with intelligence that seem foreign on his pretty face or the way that a sharp canine spills over his lower lip when he smiles.

Beautiful, he always had been. _(but tired, so very tired and weak-)_

"Hey I don't think we've met, I'm Lucy. " She wants to take off his glasses to admire the color of his eyes, a silly longing she chides herself. "I'm Loke and I don't think I had the pleasure to meet a girl with such beauty in this dirty old guild."

She thinks of the way Bisca looks at her daughter constantly, of Cana's warm eyes reflecting in whatever drink she's having late at night, Levy's peaceful look after she fell asleep on her book of the moment and-

Lucy laughs, laughs because he's wrong. Beauty is everywhere in this damned guild, least of all with her.

"I'm sure you have, it's nice to meet you." Loke (not Leo, not now) blinks, trying to figure out where he heard that laugh before. "Have we...have we met somewhere before? You kind of look familiar."

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you. Maybe we met in an other life or something." She joked and he misses the irony of the situation or the barely-there regret coating her words.

"Hey Luce! Have you found a job yet?" She twirled around to answer to Natsu, not noticing how Loke's eyes suddenly locked on the keys that swished with the movement of her hips. Just as she was about to answer him, Loke jumped away as if burned.

_(She did, the world was burning, her with it)_

"You're a celestial wizard?!" In half a second he was out of the guild, a comedic trail of dust left behind.

She knew he was going to act that way, she knew why, of course she did, but seeing him be so distrustful of her, comparing her to his previous owner, to Karen. Comparing her to that woman was low, and it fucking _hurt_.

_(The kind of hurt that slowly slips in, unnoticed until it grips at the heart with a tight hold and-)_

"Are you feeling alright Lucy?" She looked back at a worried Mirajane nodding. "It's fine. I'm just a bit weirded out I guess."

"Don't take it personal, Loke has a bad history with celestial wizards. Rumor is he dated one and she broke his heart " Mira didn't know just how right she was, he had his heart broken alright, broken into a thousand little shards of glass and she just had to try and piece it back without cutting herself.

Sipping on her drink, she looked up almost lazily when she heard a loud sound coming from the guild's entrance and then-

_she stopped, everything just stopped._

"Where is the master?" If anybody asked her what Mirajane's answer was Lucy wouldn't have been able to tell.

All she could see was red, vibrant shades crimson that seemed to characterize Erza so well. Passionate, confident, with hair the color of sunrise and so, so strong. And underneath all the red, warm brown honey shaded comfort and softness. So much kindness and vulnerability, she felt her throat clench almost painfully and the sound of glass cracking reached her-

"Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit!" Fierce as ever, Erza had her hands on her hips. "Cana you should control your drinking!"

When her gaze finally fell on the ice and fire duo that had adopted a friendly attitude with each other, Lucy let a chuckle fall from her lips. The scene was much more amusing now that she wasn't terrified of the red headed woman.

"Natsu, Gray, I need your help."

And then all hell broke loose in the previously somewhat peaceful guild hall.

* * *

"I hate this, teaming up with you is the worst!" A few onlookers tried to subtly look at the strange little group. "Tell me about it! Asking a loser like you to come was a huge mistake!"

The two of them continued to bicker as Lucy sat on a bench sighing while absentmindedly rubbing Happy's fur as Plue danced around her on the ground.

"Why did you even come Lucy?" Happy purred a bit as she gently rubbed a sensitive spot behind his ear. "Mira asked me to come." She said simply, ignoring the still screaming boys.

_"Those two will be at each other's throat when Erza's not looking. You should tag along Lucy, try to stop them from killing each other!"_

"Sorry I am late, I hope you didn't wait too long." Lucy got up with Happy in her arms, Plue following behind them dizzily. "Not at all." She threw the many, many luggage behind her old friend an almost fond look.

"Good, I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday, what was your name again?"

"Just Lucy, I'm new at the guild so Mira asked me to tag along to learn a bit. I hope you don't mind." She gave Erza her sweetest smile and didn't miss the subtle titch of the girl's lips. "Glad to have you on board, I heard you managed to beat a vulcan with your pinky. I am sure you will make a great addition to the team."

"Now you're just teasing me!" The redhaired woman blinked slowly, as if to understand something that was unusual. "I was actually, although I'm pretty sure Max was quite serious when he mentionned it." Gray and Natsu silently glared at each other behind them, somehow escaping Erza's radar until-

"Erza! I have a request for coming along." Gray paled as Erza raised a brow curiously. "Oh? Tell me."

"When we get back I want a rematch! You and me, and this time it'll be different. I'm strong enough to beat you now!" He smirked, while Gray looked about to be sick when he saw Erza's look. "It's true you've improved quite a lot and as to whether you can beat me we'll have to see...I accept."

"Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" To say the least, that attitude of his was soon wiped away as they all boarded the train.

Just as she was about to sit next to Gray who was on the bench closest to her, a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back before her backside could even make contact with the cushion. She landed next to Natsu with a soft 'oomph' sound and, unperturbed, simply plopped Plue in her lap.

The other two however, blinked with something akin to shock. Not understanding the sudden movement of their childhood friend (rival, Gray would insist)

"Oi what was that all about flame brain?" Gray asked as Erza sat next to him quickly, not wanting to fall since the train had started moving. Natsu unable to answer the ice wizard's question because of his motion sickness simply laid his head on the blonde's thighs, pushing Plue out of the way. The spirit for his part ran off to play with Happy with a whine she easily waved off.

Erza sent the ice wizard a curious look, but he is just as shocked as her and shakes his head. Natsu for all of his boisterous attitude wasn't particularly affectionate, especially not with strangers and he had known the girl for less than three weeks.

And yet he...

"He liiiiikes her~!" She ignored Happy, the curious looks from both Erza and Gray and started playing with Natsu's pink hair almost as a reflex, the mage slowly dozing off. "He says it helps with his motion sickness." She shrugged before proceeding to ask more information on the mission with Erza.

"Of course, I have reasons to believe that the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I am not sure what it is, but I know it has to do with a magical item called lullaby." Gray frowned, remembering the thugs they had encountered on his way back from his last mission and tried to eat Happy.

"Lullaby? Wait that thing from before?"

"I see, it seems those thugs who kidnapped Happy were appart of the Eisenwald guild, perhaps runaways who didn't want any part in what the guild had planned" Erza then explained where she had heard the information, recalling her time in the low-class pub.

"And you are sure those guys at the pub were with Eisenwald?" Gray asked the scarlet-haired woman. "Yes, I can't believe I didn't recognize his name...Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald he only accepts assassination requests."

"I can't believe I was so careless, If I had recognized Erigor's name I could have stopped them!" She angrily clenched her fists with a dark look, Plue sensing the negative emotion coming off from the girl, gave her a small nudge with his pointy nose.

Erza melted on the spot, a more tender smile growing on her features giving the small spirit a pat on the head. "Puu-puun!"

"So you want us to stop whatever Eisenwald has planned to do with Lullaby" She had to stop herself from hugging the two, who unknowingly made an absolutely adorable pair. "Indeed I am not foolish enough to try to take on a whole guild alone."

Lucy simply shook her head slightly, knowing Erza was well capable of the feat. She then heard a growling stomach and turned to Gray who blushed a bit under her owlish stare. "I'm hungry too, I'm goin' to get something to eat, want me to bring you something? What about you Erza, Happy?"

"How about I come with you instead?" He asked with a smirk making her raise a brow before she nodded, unimpressed. "I will have a piece of strawberry cake please, I'll pay you back of course."

Lucy nodded and gently took Natsu's head off from her thighs hearing him grumble a bit in his sleep and his arms loosely wrapping around her waist as if to keep her there. She sighed, removing them as carefully as she could before standing up, accepting Gray's hand to get out of their booth.

They walked to the back of the train in a somewhat comfortable silence, until they arrived at a food stall, a cheery lady welcoming them.

"You and Natsu seem pretty cosy." Gray backhandedly commented, eyeing her curiously. She blinked, not having noticed how him and Erza had been almost traumatized by Natsu's strange behavior. "I guess."

"Lucky guy." She blinked, and then she laughed, it wasn't as nice as she thought it would sound. "It's not like that, god you could try to be more subtle with the interrogation."

"Uh, sorry?" She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I don't mind, although I wonder where that came from." He blinked, almost as if he didn't think she would understand his implication from earlier. "Natsu had his _head_ on your _lap_."

"We're partners now, I like to cuddle and he does too." She pointed out as dryly as he did, far too gone to be embarrassed about things like her and Natsu snuggling. "Do you?" The darker haired boy blinks down at her like seeing her for the first which-...isn't that far from the truth. "Huh?"

"Like to cuddle? Y'know in bed," she takes great pleasure in the way he chokes harshly, passengers sending them dirty looks. "with a movie or when it gets cold." 

"Ice wizard." He says it flatly once having regained his normal breathing. "Ugh, I meant not with that idiot anyway." Her brows wiggle, the most innocent of grins on her cherry chopstick covered lips. "I'm gonna begin to feel left out if you always think of him firsthand, Erza too I'm sure."

His face pales drastically, small pink hues on his cheeks. "You're...different than what I expected," he pauses, "a sweet-looking menace."

Oh the joys of being the bad influence this time.

"Mnh, should I go with the innocent sacrificial lamb attitude then?" Even though innocent was something she hadn't been in a long time, it didn't mean she couldn't joke about it.

"Sacrificial lamb, now that's dark." Lucy snorts, bending down to grab Erza's cake before taking some onigiri for herself and some spicy chips if Natsu ever woke up. Conversation flowing more easily than earlier she doesn't notice a stray luggage in her path, as her foot hit it she curses the heeled booths she chose to wear this morning.

A hand grabs her hip and the other the wrist on her other side, stopping what would have been a pretty nasty fall. His hands are cold and calloused, they make her skin tingle and her cheeks burn a bit. The sheer familiarity of his hold on her makes her freeze, urged to bring him down in a hug.

Warm brown and cold blue meets and it is as if time stops for a second. She release a shaky breath she didn't realise she had been holding and he slowly releases her, he blushes a bit and looks at his hands, not understanding why it felt as if he had done similar actions in the past.

"You should be more careful, Erza will have your head if you drop that cake."

* * *

Erza was all things taken into consideration, a terrible driver.

She always jerked the damn magic mobile in all directions, and always seem to pass on every bumps and dips the road had to offer. After reaching Onibas station, the lot of them had 'forgotten' Natsu in the train.

Poor guy had ended up in Erza's lap passed out when Lucy and Gray had left to get some food. After failing to stop the train with the emergency stop, she had taken (yes taken not borrowed) a magic mobile to reach their friend.

"Erza!" Gray, who for some reason wasn't inside the moving vehicle with her and Happy, but instead on top of it, shouted. "I know, I see it!"

A rather large part of the train had dark smoke coming out of it and she took it as a sign Natsu was fighting Kage. "Natsu's fighting again isn't he?" Happy chirpily called out, looking at the blonde woman almost half out of the moving car, both to ease her stomach and to watch the train that was getting closer to them.

"Get ready to expect anything, the train is almost within reach!" Erza pumped more magic inside the magic mobile to pick up a bit of speed until a loud breaking sound echoed.

"Natsu!" Even though she didn't see Gray, she quite heard him curse loudly as a blur of pink crashed into him. She heard the both of them falling and had to look behind her to catch the two of them crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Ouch." Lucy winced at the scene, before flying to the other side of the mobile and into the side of it as Erza slammed the breaks, turning the vehicle swiftly. The whole thing made her head spin wildly.

"Natsu are you alright?!" Erza jumped off the driver's seat. "That hurt, you jerk!" A vein on Gray's forehead twitched wildly and she felt her own headache take over, ugh she just wanted the day to be over.

"Shut up! You guys left me on the train!" Natsu screeched, the red spot on his forehead matching Gray's perfectly. "At least you are unhurt."

"That hurt!" A strangled cry left him as Erza brought him in a hug, her armored chest colliding with his head. "And what do you mean unhurt? I got attacked by some weird guy on the train. The guy who got those Happy-eaters in the forest."

"What, that shadow guy?" Gray brows furrowed as the blonde made her way to them a bit hastily. "Yeah, he said something about Eisenwald-"

"You idiot!" Erza in a way only she could, knocked him down with a single hit as she angrily stomped to him. "Those are the guys we're looking for! How could you let him escape?! You-"

"Erza!" Lucy involuntarily snapped, the redhead turning to glare at her as Gray backed away from both women. "What?" She hissed back as Happy screeched in fright, flying behind Gray who looked equally traumatized.

"We need to go, now." She pointed at the train that was slowly slipping away from view as Erza scolded Natsu, the three boys for their part gaped at the celestial mage.

"She just...ordered Erza around." Gray whispered in horror as the two girls had some sort of stare contest from hell _-_ -Natsu's words. "She's gonna kill Lucy!" Happy shrieked, his eyes spinning.

Erza paused for a moment, looking at the other girl before she let out a sigh. "You are right, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She jumped back on the driver's seat, giving the three others _the stare_ when they didn't move.

"Guys, come on!" Lucy waved them over from inside the mobile impatiently and they immediately did as asked when their red headed guildmate continued to glare at them. "Scary!"

"By the way Natsu, did something stand out to you with that guy?" Erza asked, starting the engine. "Oh yeah he had a weird skull-shaped flute, with three eyes."

"That's bad taste." Gray commented from next to Lucy inside the mobile. "More than that." Lucy feigned realization. "I know that flute, it's a cursed instrument. Lullaby...things could really get ugly if they have it"

"How ugly?" Lucy sighed, head popping out of the window to look at Erza directly, her hair blowing in the wind. "It's death magic, it kills whoever listens to it."

"What?" Natsu echoed, trying not to barf as the four-wheeled mobile advanced down the road. "How horrible, we need to catch up that train!" She pumped more magic into the plug connected to the car to go faster.

"Urgh! I'm gonna be sick if she hits another bump..."

* * *

"The Eisenwald guild is inside come on!" Once they entered the Oshibana station, they were met with a whole unit of soldiers knocked out, no casualties from the looks of it. "Hahaha! Step into our lair fairy tail flies!"

Ugh, cliche much? In truth, Lucy considers herself a fairly cliche person, this guy however must break some sort of record

"I take it you are Erigor?" Erza as proud as ever demanded, teeth bared threateningly at the flying wizard. His goons, about seventy-five of them she estimated, were all armed to the teeth and smirking at them confidently.

"What do all train station has?" Errigor flew just a bit closer to them to make his voice heard, a crazed grin in place. "...You plan to broadcast the Lullaby?! What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent habitants of this town?!"

"It's a purge, I'm purging the fools who guard their own rights without paying attention to those who had those rights stripped away. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!"

"You're insane!" Erza, brave as ever engaged the mentally ill man in a conversation, Lucy did not have her patience to deal with his shit and instead gave Natsu's fallen body a light kick, sighing deeply. "Seriously, is your motion sickness that bad? We're gonna need you for this."

"Blergh..." Happy facepalmed at his foster father's, slash best friend, uselessness. Gray for his part groaned in annoyance. "What an idiot."

"Too bad for you flies! You won't get to see Eisenwald's reign over this new dark age since you're all heading to the after life!" The guy, whose name she remembered was Kage, sent shadows in the form of fists and spears after what he deemed the weakest member, herself.

The man with spiky dark hair pulled into a ponytail looked at her directly for a few moments, surprised to find the girl smiling of all things. A small twitch of her lips, amusement dancing on her features.

She didn't even bother to get out of the way, a burst of flames coming from behind her as a supposedly revived Natsu dispersed the shadows. "It's you!"

"Hah, so that voice really was you. And there's so much of you, this is gonna be fun." The pink haired boy gave a feral grin, punching his palm with his fist.

"You fell right into my trap, Fairy tail! The rest is up to you men, show them the true power of dark guilds!" Ah yes, Lucy didn't quite remember him to be such a lunatic, but he had quite easily refreshed her mind.

"Natsu, Gray, you two go after him. If the two of you work together not even Erigor 'the death god' can stop you!" Erza ordered the two guys, both immediately glaring at each other in annoyance. "Did you listen to what I just told you?!"

"Aye, sir!"

"After we clean up here we'll head after them." Erza's words earned them a few mocking laughs. "Two girls, how difficult could it be?"

"Wretches!" Erza materialized a sword in her hand, jumping into battle without another thought, taking out a few thugs with a single swipe. With a single twirl of her weapon it transformed into a spear, easily discarding some wizards that had tried to take her by surprise. "That's Erza for you!"

"She's amazing." Lucy fondly shook her head, watching as Erza almost flew above her enemies, weapon in hand. Almost like some kind of deity of victory.

Well, she didn't want to be completely useless either so Lucy charged forward as well. Quickly summoning Cancer and grabbing a sword that hadn't been damaged by Erza's assault.

"Take care of these guys please, and cover Erza and Happy." Lucy instructed him, disarming another bandit that came at her. "Of course-ebi."

"It's a crab!" Happy starred in shock as broken swords and bits of hair came flying in the spirit's wake. "He, _he's_ a crap Happy!" Lucy immediately scolded, throwing the cat a glare from behind her shoulder.

"Aye!"

"How curious." Erza blinked, the two girls having gravitated towards each other during the fight. "His way of ending his sentences is quite strange." Lucy kicked away the guy who had tried getting closer to the girl's back, flying back into one of his comrades with a shout.

"Is not-ebi!" Cancer somewhat sulked, scissors snipping as he landed next to them. "Good job Cancer, I quite like the afro on that one." She pointed at a random thug that was unconscious with a ridiculously big afro.

She ducked into a crouched position when she saw Erza's wrist twitch, the other woman swiping her twin swords at a few bandits behind her. "Good reflexes."

"Nice swordsmanship." She's not used to having friends that are girls, Erza is used to rough banter with stupid boys and violent movies and bonding over destruction of property.

A voice in the back of her mind reminds her that Mira is technically female and so is Cana _-_ she then remembers the demon that used to pull at her hair until it almost rip and of Cana's ability to drink anyone under the table all the while brawling with any guy in the guild.

So when she saw Lucy in all of her blonde glory, all smiles and cute jewelry, she'll admit she wasn't sure just how she was supposed to act. Because Lucy liked to talk about books that aren't basically well, porn and shopping (she'd heard her talking with Mira the day before)

Then again, Lucy somehow controlled Natsu back on the train, and is now currently in the process of pointing a low-quality sword at some thug's throat with a look that ressembles her old rival's way too much if you ask her _-_ something about trying to grope her.

She supposes her and Lucy aren't all that different after all.

* * *

Lucy isn't happy, she's actually really done with dealing with this shit today. She wants to go back to Magnolia and take a bath at the rather high-quality hotel she's staying in, plop herself on the bed and have a nice relaxing evening.

_(because of course she hadn't had time getting an apartment with all the shit going on at the moment, from missions to tracking Angel like a madwoman, the wizard is still of course in possession of **her keys** )_

There's blood on her shirt, which sucks 'cause it's a light pink, almost white color, and one of her favorite shirts. The reason why it's bloody is currently groaning in pain on the dirty floor right in front of her.

Then again, it really isn't Kage's fault that his guildmates are cowards who would quite literally stab him in the back.

"Ugh, you dark guilds sometimes I swear." She mutters angrily, thanking the gods that the dagger hadn't hit any vital organs, barely missing the spine. She ripped off the shirt off his unconscious form to bandage his torso after cleaning the quite gruesome wound from the grim on the floor.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Gray helped her gently raise the boy's body, Natsu fuming besides them at the very thought of a guildmate doing something like that. "Yeah, he missed the spine and any vital organs, he'll just need lots of recovery."

"We need him to take down the wind barrier-" Erza started, eyeing the wild winds surrounding the station that Natsu had failed to destroy seconds earlier. "No magic for him for at least a few weeks." She gave the girl a firm stare.

"But-" Lucy shook her head, hands roaming the man's chest to see if he had any other critical injuries. "I can deal with the barrier, but he really can't use any magic." Fingers finding her keys, she instinctively grabbed Virgo's.

"Another spirit?" Erza raised a brow curiously, eyeing the golden key. "She should be able to help us." Lucy shrugged before continuing. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"It's the wall lady!" Happy screeched, paw pointing at the purple haired maid who blinked almost innocently. "It's the cat."

"Wall lady?" Gray asked the blonde who rolled her eyes slightly at the overdramatic exceed. "She threw a guy in a wall a few times our last mission."

"She swung him around like he weighted nothing and trashed two walls! The guy had a broken arm and the room was destroyed!" Happy argued while the spirit bowed, thinking she had done something wrong.

"Apologies cat, I didn't know my actions from that day were a problem. Punishment princess?" Lucy's eyebrow twitched wildly as she patched up a few other injuries from her patient's fight with Natsu. "No Virgo, you didn't do anything wrong. Do you think you can dig us a path to get out of this station, please?"

"Of course princess." Getting back to Kage as Virgo quickly dug them a path out, Lucy smiled fondly at her friend's eagerness to please.

Sensing his quickly rising temperature, she put both hands on his temples to massage the tender spot, hands glowing a greenish color, the pain on his face slowly diminished as the painkilling effects of the magic reached his system. Putting a cold, wet piece of fabric (courtesies of Gray) on Kage's forehead Lucy wiped the slight sweat from her brow.

"He should be fine for now." She told the impatient three, which meant everyone besides herself and Gray, just as Virgo popped back up at the surface. "The tunnel is done princess."

"Thanks Virgo, I'll see you soon?" The spirit's twitched, her princess really is quite different from other mages. "Of course." Bowing slightly, her form disappeared in a sea of golden specks of light.

"Nice job Lucy." Erza grabbed her wrist, raising her up with way too much force involved and head hit the other girl's armored chest. "Ack!"

Getting out of the station, with Kage on Natsu's back, the team was met by strong gusts of wind. Spitting out a strand of hair that had gotten in her mouth, Lucy cursed loudly as the red head went to get the magic four wheeler they had left outside earlier.

"Oi, where the fuck are those two idiot?!" Gray asked angrily, looking at the shadow wizard's body that had been dumped on the ground, Natsu and Happy nowhere to be seen.

"Probably after Erigor, but we don't have time, get him in the car." Erza ordered, from her place on the driver's seat.

"It's no use, you'll never catch up now. We...win." Lucy for her part scowled as a half lucid Kage was put in the mobile by Gray. "I doubt it, and besides considering we healed your ungrateful ass the least you could do is not side with the guild that stabbed you in the back, literally!"

 _She...kind of did that on her own volition._ Gray sweat dropped, thinking back how the blonde had violently pushed him and Erza away, when they had been crowding his injured self earlier.

"Huh, if it's a 'thank you' you want, forget it." He scoffed, arms crossed as he looked at the scenery that was drifting by fast as Erza rolled down the train track. "I'm not asking you to thank us, I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't be so eager to defend these people."

"What would you know about how dark guilds work, and besides if it's a hostage you want forget it. Erigor won't care, that man's as cold blooded as they come." He sighed bitterly, a dark cloud somehow taking place over his head.

"Ugh, seriously? A hostage wouldn't have gotten such treatment." Gray commented, almost annoyed by his dark way of seeing things. "Besides, everything isn't decided about life or death. Maybe all of you should think about the future a little for a change."

Kage blinked, not sure what to answer the strange pair.

"Eh~? Are you trying to sound cool Gray?" Lucy wiggled her brows to diffuse the tension while searching her supplies bag to give the injured man something to eat. "Shut up." He shot back, cheeks slightly pink at the girl's teasing.

"Some cranberry juice, an apple and a chocolate bar, fine with you?" She absentmindedly asked the ponytail man who didn't answer, simply starring outside. "Oi, she's talking to you shithead."

"What?" Kage asked, confused as to why the girl would offer him something to eat, him who had thought she was talking to her guildmate. "Cranberry juice helps with the blood loss, and you should eat something. You're pale as a ghost."

"Oh." He almost hesitantly took the offerings from from her, munching on the fruit in silence for a bit. "...Thanks."

"Natsu!"

Jumping out of the mobile as soon as it stopped moving, Lucy quickly gave the exhausted Erza a concerned look. "How about you let one of us drive to Clover? You look tired." Lucy whispered to the woman, dark circles beneath her eyes.

"It's no problem really." She sighed, handing over a sugary bar so the woman got back a bit of strength. Erza sighed as she looked over at the two arguing boys fondly. "You're well prepared."

"Erigor...lost?" The blonde kept her gaze firmly on Kage, watching his next moves carefully. A test of some sort, to see if he would grab the Lullaby. The skull's eyes flashed and she kept herself from going to stomp over it, besides she was quite sure it would only bring out the real monster.

"You really had a problem with this guy Natsu? How lame!" The Fairy tail wizards, and the cat were all huddled up together, Kage a few steps behind. His eyes swept over them, had the guy with the ridiculous pink hair had really defeated Erigor?

The Eisenwald wizard kept his eyes firmly on the flute, they were all distracted and he had enough energy now to simply grab it and finish the guild's plan. Kill all those pesky guild masters at the conference.

It was so easy, just steal the mobile and grab the flute. Revenge was quite literally around the corner.

_"-the least you could do is not side with the guild that stabbed you in the back, literally!"_

_"Maybe you all should think about the future a little for a change."_

He stopped looking at the little group to take a look at the defeated wind wizard, the sun shining brightly in the sky.

"Anyways, good job Natsu. Let's go to the meeting hall, the master will know what to do with the flute." A shadowed hand grabbed the flute, all wizards tensing up.

The claw simply let it drop into Titania's hands, a heavy silence taking a hold of the empty track.

"Idiot, don't use any magic with that injury!" Lucy, hands on her hips scolded him _-_ \- the big smile on her face however told another story. "Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me you ungrateful ass, if you hurt yourself again I'll just leave you to die!" She took a few steps towards him, finger raised threateningly. "So he's on our side now?" Happy asked curiously his friends who were watching the scene unfold.

"Let's all get to Clover, and Gray if you don't mind could you drive? I used quite a lot of magic, I'm exhausted." The red head, safely held the dangerous item with a smile in the direction of the arguing pair.

The ice wizard blinked, the great Erza admitting she's tired? Impossible.

"Sure." Simply deciding to leave Erigor there for the authorities, knocked out and tied up, they all left the train tracks. When they found Master Makarov accompanied by a few other key master in front of the hall, it was already dark.

"..." The old man stared, they all smiled. "What the fuck did you brats do this time?!"

He was quite sure that the injured brat was not one of his, there was a very dark magic item in Erza's hand, not to mention what he _knew_ was a stolen magic mobile.

"We're glad to see you master!" The red haired girl told him, a sweet smile on her face and Makarov promptly decided he was getting too old for this.

"What a colorful bunch you have there Makarov." Goldmine, the master Quatro Cerberus teased the small man who sighed deeply. "Just hand me the flute Erza and whatever you do don't-" Just as he took a step forward to grab the flute, Natsu who had been arguing with Gray was pushed against Erza who fell and dropped the Lullaby.

"-drop it." He finished, watching as it rolled away innocently, that is until it started glowing with smoke escaping it. "Oh dear, what an unfortunate situation." Bob from Blue Pegasus, commented with a barely bothered expression.

" _-_ -pathetic and useless wizards, every last one of you! I will devour you myself!" A sudden voice snapped at the group as a large magic circle enveloped the sky. It's magic brushed against her own and Lucy shivered.

Despite it's quite mediocre performance, the feeling of death brushing against her sensible magic core was hardly pleasant. "It talks?!"

In front of them now stood in it's true demon form, Lullaby. It towered over them as if they were barely ants on it's path, with lightning cracking around it. "What is this thing?! Erigor never mentioned this!"

"Living magic I'm afraid, Zeref's speciality." Goldmine muttered and the blonde felt herself tense up at the name. "To think we would get to see his legacy."

_(dark hair and white robes, contradiction and so, so much death-)_

"Isn't Zeref dead though?" Gray asked, the wooden creature bending down to give them a look. "-now which one of your delectable souls shall I partake in first?"

"What, delectable? Do you think souls are tasty?"

"How should I know you dimwit?!"

"Natsu, Gray, get away from everyone else!" Erza ordered, the sound of the Fiore army making itself known. "So bossy!" Never one to let Natsu have the last word, Gray also complained. "Yeah! Who made you the boss?!"

"Now." She muttered darkly, pining them with a deathly glare.

In the meantime, Lullaby had given it's attention to the troops of soldiers. "Back off, you small fry!" The resulting beam that barely missed them was enough to destroy a mountain that was, thankfully non habitable.

"R-Retreat!"

"Let's go!" The three of them took off at full speed, a huge magic circle having appeared above the demon. The guild masters as well and Kage had all backed off further away, Lucy however had not moved an inch, just to be sure things went okay she told herself.

Attack over attack, the three held nothing back and while the demon showed nothing, the holes she was beginning to see on it were quite obvious. "They're amazing!"

"Lucy? Aren't you gonna help them?" Happy asked, tilting his head to the side from his spot next to her.

"They got this." Despite her words, the familiar burn of magic brushed her just above her breasts, the neckline of her shirt revealing a tattoo that drew itself on her skin. Magic circle writing himself beneath her feet, the wind seemed to pick up.

"Oh my." Bob whispered thoughtfully, recognizing the keys hanging off her hips and the golden glow of her magic. "Cute little thing isn't she?" Makarov asked, all of them watching carefully as the girl raised an arm, water coming out of the nearby lake like spears.

The water having somewhat solidified pierced the demon at several places, leaving gaping holes in it as it let out a roar of anger, plants dying around it. The magic circle in the sky got larger as it prepared to sing.

"Your souls will be mine!" A horrible sound left it's wooden throat and then, it stopped. A whistling sound was heard as everyone sweat dropped.

"Nothing happened!" Happy called almost accusingly, paw gesturing at the monster. "A flute with holes is useless, demon or not." Kage muttered, surprised at the monster's sudden weakness.

"Useless?!" Eyes flashing, it turned it's gaze to them angrily, it's mouth opened and Lucy caught the bit of flames in it. "How dare you mock me?!"

"Ice-make, shield!" The flames it roared were stopped by Gray, before being eaten up by Natsu.

"Gray, heads up!" She called, running next to her friend a water bubble floating above her hand, she threw it towards the Lullaby. The small bubble transformed into a full blown tsunami above the ice wizard's head, crashing down on the wooden monster who fell on it's back.

Jaws dropped even more as the other three others also attacked the demon who was already down relentlessly. Lullaby disappeared into a burst of white magic, leaving a huge crater with steam coming out of it.

"I can't believe it, they're so strong!" Kage muttered in shock watching as the four of them high fived each other like it was nothing, the pink haired one throwing an arm around Lucy with a huge grin. "What a bunch of fools...I'm no match for them."

"Well, I can't say I know exactly what happened, but we owe Fairy tail our thanks." Master Goldmine gruffly commented, eyeing the crater with amusement as Makarov paled considerably.

"But look at the state of the conference hall..!" Another guild master commented, eyes almost out of their sockets. "They went overboard!"

"I'm so sorry Master Makarov!" Erza bowed, their beloved master looking as white as a ghost as he stared at the damage. The massive crowd that had gathered began turning on them, screaming angrily at them when Natsu shot them a carefree grin. "That's no laughing matter!"

"Hah? Then should we have let that thing devour your souls?" Lucy shot back, starring unpleasantly at the damned blood stain on her shirt. "H-How mean!"

The angry mob started shouting more obscenities at them, as Erza grabbed the master who had regained enough spirit to look at the unsuspecting Kage who was with Bob and Goldmine on the sidelines. "I'm guessing you're coming with us young man?"

"What? No." Erza, in all of her scarlet glory disagreed. She grabbed his forearm and dragged him with them quite forcibly as his jaw dropped. "I didn't agree to this!"

And that was their cue to leave, complaints being shouted at them


	5. Never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wants to blow things up, a skull if she had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mild violence, swearing and mentions of attempted rape/sexual abuse. 
> 
> Nothing too dark, but if you get triggered by anything mentioned here, I recommend reading this lightly or skip it entirely. The ATTEMPTED part is very important, just sayin'.

"You look tired." The blonde had dark circles underneath her eyes, a dark cloud seemingly floating above her as she sat next to Cana who sipped on a drink with hints of amusement dancing on her features.

"The hotel's bed is cheap, had trouble sleeping." She muttered with a sigh, head resting on her crossed arms. She was on her fourth coffee and somehow still felt half dead. "Not to mention all the paperwork because of Kage being forgiven and all that. The council's on our backs again and I've been helping gramps with the papers."

"A hotel? I thought you had gotten a place to stay by now, and Kage's that shadow guy that hangs around at the guild, but refuses to join right?" Something about annoying fairy flies yes, she chalked it down to an oversized ego and trust issues.

"Yeah him, and I haven't had time to find a place to live yet." That and she was terrified of buying her old apartment, it was still unoccupied at the moment though. She would know, she had made sure of that fact 27 times since she had set foot in Magnolia.

"Have you tried Fairy Hills?" Lucy seemed to think for a moment, gaze sweeping the practically empty guildhall, it was still rather early and most wouldn't get to the guild for at least another hour. "The rent's kind of high considering I haven't been on a paying mission because of Natsu's habit of destroying things."

The money she had taken from the Konzern before making her escape from the stuffy lifestyle was beginning to thin at a faster rate now that she had joined the guild. _(she blamed Natsu's black hole of a stomach, and all the train tickets because Gray refused to walk for the sole purpose of screwing with the slayer)_

"Then how about we go on a mission together? I ran out of booze money." Lucy let a grin take over her face, more than willing to go with that arrangement. "Sure, fifty-fifty."

"Of course, I saw one that payed nicely to get rid of some monsters in a town next to Magnolia." Early bird always did get the worm she supposed. "Then it's settled. If we leave now we should be back by tomorrow."

She blinked at that absolute steal of a request, 150 000J for a few monsters that ate crops. _Holy crap._

"You two are going on a mission together?" Mira eyed the slip of paper in Cana's hand curiously, cleaning a glass from behind the bar. "Yup."

"Aren't you afraid Natsu will be jealous, Lucy?"

"He'll deal with it, I really need some money. See you soon Mira!" She waved it off easily because while she loved her, not quite official yet, team they were a troublesome bunch. Mira for her part let out a small giggle as Lucy threw her arms around her after side stepping the high counter as graceful as a dancer.

This time she wrapped her delicate arms around the blonde as well.

"Take care girls!"

* * *

Barely an hour away from Magnolia, Moriko village was a small countryside town with lots of farms and fields, they were a very small community where everybody knew everybody. The kind of place one could hardly qualify a town, whit all it's flourishing greenery and stables.

"Thank you very much for accepting the request. For the past weeks, monsters have been eating our harvest so all the village pitched in to get rid of them." Sitting on a comfortable couch, they listened to the man talking as a curly-haired maid got them some tea.

The client was a middle-aged man as well as the mayor of the town that clearly hadn't dealt with a lot of guilds or wizards, he was kinder than most clients too. Lucy found him rather adorable now that she thought about it, with greying hair and wise smile.

"Well then we'll see what we can do sir, did you and your people find any weakness to those monsters?" The old man shook his head, thanking his maid with more tenderness than she had seen any noble or rich man treat a domestic.

_(besides her mother, her sweet godsent of a mother)_

"Afraid not dearie, they are like overgrown insects though and we sometimes managed to cut off their wings, but they grow back in a few minutes." He frowned, sipping on his minty tea. "They haven't hurt any humans, but we want to save the rest of the harvest this year."

Understandable, since it looked like their main source of food came from it. A mostly self sufficient village, Lucy figured out.

"Of course we understand, we'll head out right now." The monsters were easily dealt with in a few hours much to their surprise, there couldn't have had more than seventy of them in all of the village's fields and they stayed far away from the busiest part of town. Within a few hours, the two had gotten rid of any pests that flew around like overgrown flies.

She'd even sent Aquarius and Virgo to search the grounds and lakes to search for any nests or eggs they may have laid. With a departing comment about making her do the dirty work, Aquarius drenched her from head to toe much to Cana's amusement before disappearing along with Virgo.

The brunette of course, wanted to take advantage of the time that was left of their day after getting the reward from the mayor after he himself went to inspect the fields who were rid of all monsters. Most of the crops closer to the busiest parts of the village or the markets were thankfully untouched and the ones who were ruined would have time to be replaced.

"How about we dress up a bit and go out? I saw a decent looking tavern close to the hotel." Of course, that was the first thing Cana would propose, she thought with a fond eye roll.

That girl would never change, and the idea gave Lucy a sense of relief like no other.

"Come on there's a tavern and I saw some cute guys earlier. It would be a crime not to go." If you asked her, the crime was not staying on this fluffy and ever so comfortable bed that the rather high quality hotel had to offer. It was the only one in the village, but the suite she and Cana had decided to take for the night was simply luxurious.

Far more comfortable than what she had gotten used to, with a bath double the size of the one at the motel she was staying at in Magnolia.

"Please!" Rolling around in the soft covers, she shook her head lazily. "I'm good!" Then Cana, in an almost desperate attempt shook her lower lip and widened her eyes. "For me Lucy, please."

"Ugh! You manipulative little-" Then her eyes watered and Lucy's face fell. "...is that a yes?" Cana gave a cheer and dropped the façade when Lucy nodded, tackling her in a hug. "Yeah, now we're talking!"

"You so owe me a drink for this! I wanted to spend the night in." She complained without any heat, the idea of drinks did seem alluring. "Of course darlin'!" She dropped a kiss on the blonde's cheek before running to go through the clothes she had brought with her.

"What do you think I should wear? This little tease or some shorts with a cute top?" The brown-haired girl showed her a rather low cut red dress and a pair of short shorts with a purple top.

"I like the dress, red suits you." Cana looked pleased with that answer, "What about you?"

"I didn't bring anything more than some pajamas and I won't call Virgo for this, I can just wear what I have on." She shrugged while Cana gave her loose shirt that had specks on dirt on it and jeans a dirty look.

"No way, put those shorts and I'll pass you a top." Lucy did as said and changed in the revealing shorts before putting the small dark blue tight tank top that stopped just above her bellybutton with a leather jacket she had taken in case it got colder in the night.

Cana added some high heels of the same color as her dress before giving a twirl. She then brought her hair in a ponytail showing the creamy skin of her shoulders, while Lucy let hers down.

"We look hot, now I need a drink." Cana locked their elbows together, at the same time putting some money in her shoes. Her gaze locked with Lucy's curious one. "In case we run into some pickpockets, I got some in a hidden pocket on the underside of the dress."

"Smart, I got mine in pocket on the backside of my bra." Lucy admitted, earning herself a high five and snort. "You never know, someone might actually try to look there."

"I'm sure." Lucy rolled her eyes, locking her elbow with her friend's. The sun was almost gone when they arrived at the tavern, the sky different shades of orange and pink.

"Wait a sec," She said when seeing an old lady passing by, the blonde politely asked the lady if she could take a picture of them in front of the tavern with a small portable camera.

Cana wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Lucy did the same. Both girls had winning smiles and their faces were lighted by the last sun rays, in overall it was a good picture. After thanking the lady, Lucy made sure to send the camera to Virgo in the spirit word.

"What the fuck was that?" Cana stared at the camera who disappeared in a golden flash. "Safe keeping by one of my spirits, since the camera is from the spirit world I can send it there or make it appear when I want."

"Lucky, make sure to give me a copy later though."

The tavern was almost full, but they managed to find some seats by the bar. The place looked pretty cozy and it probably was the only one the town had to offer. The bar was a nice polished wood and a few tables were scattered around, giving enough space for people to dance around.

"What can I give you two pretty ladies?" Cana smirked at the man, a bit older than them and seemed nice enough. "Some whiskey for both of us."

Yeah, she could deal with that.

After a few glasses, the bartender actually joined their conversation and Lucy found him positively charming, he also kept the drinks coming so she doubted she could dislike him at the moment. The song playing was familiar, something of rowing boats and soft guitar.

Both girls spent most of the night talking and drinking, Cana surprising the town in a few drinking contests, easily managing to drink many men under the table much to the blonde's amusement.

"Would you care for a dance?" Both girls turned to see a handsome guy with messy black hair, he was staring at Cana with a smirk that probably made girls swoon. Cana raised a brow unimpressed, but let herself get charmed away when Lucy assured her she didn't mind.

Still staying on the look out for Cana, the blonde could only hope she didn't look too lonely at the bar alone as she kept drinking. "You and your friend are the wizards that came to defeat those monsters aren't you?"

_Well now, that was certainly blunt._

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She turned around to see a handsome dark blond guy that gestured for the seat previously occupied by her friend and she nodded, at least she wouldn't look like an easy target. He looked kind of embarrassed at the question, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish expression.

"There was a mix in paperwork and two teams accepted the request. I'm from Blue Pegasus but you girls were quicker than us. It wasn't too hard asking around who were the other wizards, you girls are quite the attraction around here."

Offering her a drink, the two of them talked a bit. He was cute, charming, and she didn't feel like killing anybody that brushed her by accident. Although that may have been the alcohol, playing with her senses as a the music blasting through speaker lacrimas picked up a bit. "I love this song."

"Well, what kind of guy would I be not to ask you to dance?" She shot him a look she hoped amused, leaving enough money for all she had bought along with a hefty tip for the kind bartender who shot her a small wave.

She simply laughed prettily and took the hand he was offering her. Call her vain, but she didn't want to be alone and since Cana was currently having fun with the guy from earlier she refused to interrupt.

He swayed her lightly to the beat of the music flirting, until she mentioned a novel they both were fan of. His face lighting up in something more genuine as they discussed authors, twirling and dipping her down from time to time.

He was actually kind of dorky.

She should have realized it sooner, he hadn't really changed. So smart, a bit flirty not to mention Blue Pegasus was a big clue in itself, but she definitely had drank too much and couldn't clearly see his face in the dimly lit room.

Oh who was she kidding, she had just let her guard down in an act of deliberate stupidity.

It only was when a nearby light bulb illuminated his face clearly that she realized who he was. She was dancing in the arms of Hibiki, one-third of the Trimens and somewhat a friend of hers at some point. His hands around her waist suddenly felt heavy and the loud music was causing her a huge headache.

"Oh Mavis you're..."

"You feelin' okay?" He raised a brow as the girl took a shaky step back. "No, -yes! I just need to find my friend." She looked around not seeing Cana anywhere which made her freeze for a few seconds, looking wildly around the room. She quickly turned around towards the exit of the bar but his hand grabbed her wrist firmly, stopping her.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you really think something's wrong at least let me come with you." She ran out of the tavern, an unusually serious Hibiki hot on her trails.

Hibiki _motherfucking_ Lates. _(god she really shouldn't have drank so much of that whiskey, she was younger now and the heavy stuff affected her more than what she was used to, not to mention-)_

"Cana? Cana?!" Quickly searching the area for her friend's familiar magical pull, feeling it spike in panic, she took off a bit farther down the street to find a dark alley. The boy from earlier pinning her friend to the wall his hand high up her thigh and the other against the wall. Her hair was messy and her movements were alarmingly slow and weak, drugged, Lucy realized.

Before she could stop it, her body and magic reacted instantly. Punching him square in the face, he was sent flying away against a wall a few meters away as magic emanated from her furious form.

She wanted to give him more than a broken nose, much more.

Catching Cana who practically fell to the ground, Lucy heard the sound of something breaking. The pressure on him had gotten stronger, gravity pining him there with such force it cracked the wall.

_(-skull, break his damned skull-!)_

She could barely register the fact Hibiki knocked him out for good, the only thing she could see was her friend shaking and crying. She slowly lowered her to the ground wrapping her arms around a shaking body that was not her own, her magic dropping it's hold on the attacker.

Cana was suffocating, the blonde anchored her down on earth as her breath came out irregularly. _(It hurt, it hurts! Why, he didn't actually hurt me so whywhy-!)_

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

"It's not your fault..." Except that it was, this was all her fault. "I'll get the bartender to call the authorities." She nodded distractidly as Hibiki sneered, hauling up the guy, not once loosening her arms around the brunette.

Shrugging off her jacket, she wrapped it around her before she zipped it up. Carefully, she put the slightly taller woman on her knees, rocking her gently. "I-I'm fine, he didn't do anything."

He could have, he would have.

"Lu, really. I think I'm okay." She hated the tears that burned her eyes, why the fuck was she the one crying? _(she didn't have any fucking right-_ - _her magic roared, burning her insides like acid)_

Hibiki had the decency to walk them back to the hotel, that thing, her mind supplied, _(trash just like me-)_ had already been taken care of.

She would worry about that another day.

"Thank you Hibiki, for your help tonight." He smiled a bit at them but you could see he was pretty shaken up as well by the whole ordeal. For such a flirt, the idea of disrespecting women seemed just as unfamiliar as it was disgusting. "How about a name to thank me?"

Ah right, she had never told him.

"Lucy, my name's Lucy." He gave her a poor excuse of a smile, gaze meeting the girl who still clung to her, her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Goodnight then Lucy, Cana."

The brunette almost mechanically changed into her sleeping attire, the silky fabric of the shorts feeling foreign on her skin.

Lucy for her part took a seat on their shared bed for the night in the top she had wore at the tavern and some sweatpants. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor? I can get Virgo to get me something to sleep on."

"Dumbass." Cana snorted weakly, letting herself fall on the soft mattress. "I'm fine."

"I-okay then, do you want some tea? Virgo has this brand in the spirit world, it's to die for not to mention good for the nerves, or I could-" Lucy rambled on, being cut off by Cana's amused glare. "Tea? You tryin' to make me into some posh lady now?"

"...You're just so, I don't know, okay with this. You don't have to be Cana, not with me." There she goes again, saying all the wrong things at the wrong time.

"Look it's just, it happened. Can't do shit about that, being dramatic won't change anything." The faded trails of smudged mascara under her eyes seemed to pop out with only the reading light on the nightstand lightening the room.

"It sucks, but it's not the first time a guy gets touchy with a girl that's not interested, not the last either. I mean, why do ya think Mira almost never goes alone on her photoshoots?" Nails dig into skin as Cana sighs, almost defeated.

"It's just how things are I guess." And realistically she knows that, god knows how many times she lost her clothes on missions or got groped by strangers. Watching a girl deal with trauma after being molested, another having been forced to strip naked under the eyes of supposed comrades, of-

"Just because that's how things are doesn't mean they should be!" Deep down Lucy knows she shouldn't snap, or raise her voice at the girl. Yet, she continued digging a grave for herself and her morals. "For goodness' sake you could have been hurt or, or-!"

"Raped?" Silence takes over the room for a few seconds as she takes a deep breath, realizing her own words.

"You can say it, it won't send me to my grave," Cana rolled her eyes, "but I wasn't Lucy. I'm fine." The brunette takes a hold of her clenched fists softly, stressing the last bit.

"I'm sorry." Her throat tightens, eyes burning. "I'm _so_ _sorry._ " _(god it's her fault, all her fault, she messed with the timeline, she's such a horrible person-)_

"Don't be, I'm glad you came." The two of them fall silent, taking each other into a hug. Cana ignores the self-hate in the blonde's eyes, and she ignores the droplets of water that falls on her exposed shoulder.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. (but being sorry won't fix things, will it?)_

Gently letting the two of them fall backwards underneath the covers, Lucy adjusts the pillows to a more comfortable position for them both. "Mnh…tell me a story."

"How childish." Yet she allows her fingers to gently play with the brown strands of hair, a pair of arms tightening around the blonde's waist.

"Once upon a time in the land of Aethiopia, there was a beautiful mortal princess who went by the name Andromeda. Her mother, a very vain and prideful woman called Cassiopeia would dare state to anyone listening that the beauty of her daughter was greater than that of water nymphs, that were known as Nereids at the time. Of course the sea ladies didn't take kindly to the offense and…"

At their return to the guild, if Mirajane noticed that a certain brunette wore a jacket over her usual bikini top, she didn't mention it. Even if she was quite certain she had seen the same leather jacket on Lucy a week before.


	6. Moon shaped island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have a thing against the moon, Lucy personally finds it calming and thinks it should have it's own rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : tiny bits of Edolas spoilers and mentions of trauma.

"No."

"Come on Luce, please!" Of course despite her simple answer he refuses to accept it, giving her the best pleading look he can muster. Happy soon copying him of course, much to her eternal annoyance.

"Why don't you ask Erza to bring you with her? Stealing an s-class job request is a stupid idea." He pouts, kicking a pebble away like a moody child, she forces herself to stay firm.

_Do not give in to the childlike man's idea, do not-_

"But we don't need her! I'm sure you, me and Happy could easily pull off this mission! After that, the master will have to make me s-class! Oh, and there's a gate key too with the reward~!" She sighs at the obvious attempt at manipulation, but knows that she'll get her key no matter what. Erza's approbation or not, Galuna island was kind of a pivotal point so soon in the year with Sagittarius' key in play especially, selfish as it sounds.

_Not to mention Lyon, Delio-_

"We could get in huge trouble." Ever since he and Erza had fought a few days before, the woman being arrested for a very brief time, the dragon slayer had been trying to convince her to go on a rather familiar s-class job. Once Erza was confirmed to be safe and sound, far from Era and the council she had left the surprisingly full guild to get some ice cream.

The cold treat did wonders in this heat and Galuna island be damned, she needed a break.

"She's right you know, not that you have a chance at coming back alive from a job like that." Arrogant smirk on his face, Laxus Dreyar stood in all of his sparky glory on the ledge of _her_ residential waterway.

"Fight me Laxus!"

Before Natsu could run to the lightning mage she grabbed his collar, stopping him in his track with surprising strength. Concentrating on not dropping her iced treat she sighed deeply, this was going to be such a headache.

"Stop trying to pick a fight for no reason." He juted out his lower lip in a pout, but did as he was told. A pair of stormy greyish eyes looking at her from head to toe, curious and prodding.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing...Care to ditch the loser and see what true members of Fairy tail capable of?" Her smile twitched a bit and Natsu clenched his fists, but before he could react she answered his question

"While it's... flattering I'll have to decline." Okay so here's the thing Lucy liked Laxus, quite a lot actually. Laxus who teased her on her hair color despite his own, the one who refused to admit just how much he cared about his guildmates and spoiled little Asuka behind closed doors.

Laxus who occasionally teamed up with her to handle the paperwork load, late nights spent in the office with his moody self, too proud to admit having motion sickness, mean-spirited and yet always ended up bending to his overbearing team's wishes-

Perhaps caring in this case was the issue, considering the way he glanced at her clothed breasts, hardly acknowledging her and looked down on their guildmates.

_(she's laughing, rain falling heavily over their heads as the thunder roars-)_

"I'm Lucy, what about you?" He rose a brow far from impressed, did the girl want to play coy with him? Pretending not to know him despite his reputation asthe only grandson of Makarov Dreyar.

His mood soured almost instantly.

"It's Laxus, but you can call me whatever you want." Her smile tightened just a bit, those eyes of his always took her by surprise. Like a thunderstorm just waiting to explode, hints of orange sparking behind the darkest of greyish clouds. "Oi! Leave her alone and fight me instead you-!"

Rolling his eyes the lightning mage let out a sigh, his fun having been interrupted. "Whatever, maybe I should snitch on you losers. Stealing an s-class mission and all that," He took a few steps back as the pink-haired brat tried to run over once more, only for the girl to grab the back of his vest to stop him.

"Luce come on!" He whined and the blond raised a brow as she contained him like one would a wild animal. "Heh, I'll see you around Natsu. Come after me when you actually manage to beat Erza."

"If you can even manage that." The yellow sparks that flew around as he transported elsewhere were a bit dramatic for her tastes.

"I so could have beaten that jerk." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, Happy flying into her arms when he got tired of staying suspended in mid-air. "Yeah Lucy, why're we going back at the guild again though?"

She smiled sweetly at them both, pushing the doors to the guild open. "So you can ask Erza about _that thing_ we were talking about earlier." The opened doors of the guild welcomed them as he processed the words.

"Wha-...you traitor!" Mouth dropping open, Natsu almost made a dash for it before somebody saw the job request that hung from his bag. She lightly released her hold on Happy who gave her a betrayed look before flying to his best friend with a cry.

"Ask me what exactly Natsu?" Sword in hand, Titania tilted her head curiously and he paled. "No-nothing!"

"Are you lying to me?" the shadow over her head grew and Lucy gave the woman a small grin, with a little luck all this 'planning' of hers wouldn't blow up in her face. "Good luck boys."

"Oh, Lu-chan!" Dropping on a seat next to Levy, she was quickly taken into a hug and greetings from the two boys in front of them. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"There you are, we almost got worried." Jet playfully tipped his hat and she raised a brow at his silly gesture. "Yeah, almost thought you forgot about our little meetings." Their little meetings as Droy called it wasn't actually a mandatory thing or anything.

More of an habit they had developed, every Wednesday morning she and Levy would meet to speak about their last reading material while the boys fooled around, all the while arguing they were doing something productive. The blonde disagrees, especially after that last time with the blown up table that had somehow started a brawl and the case of the missing hat.

"Some meeting," she snorted before gesturing to a half empty glass of beer on the table. "drinking so soon in the morning Jet?"

"Noon is a perfectly normal time to enjoy a drink since we're not working today." He grinned cheekily at her, sharp canine glinting. "Fair, but the moment you discover you ended up like Wakaba and Macao who drink as soon as nine in the morning all week you'll be sorry!"

She playfully punched his shoulder over the table as an indignant Wakaba let out a loud complaint about disrespectful brats. "Can't get rid of her now old man think about Romeo, he'd be devastated."

"I'm hurt Macao, really!"

"Books Lu-chan, _books._ "Levy playfully tugged the hem of the cute flowy top she chose to wear this morning. "Of course!" She laughed, head thrown back as her friend began debating her new favorite character of a novel Lucy had recommended.

"I really can't decide, it's horrible! I just really like their relationship too, so different from the usual cliche brothers who hate each other and-" Lucy nodded frantically, her hands clasped. "I know! Just wait till you get to the fourteenth chapter-!"

"Spoil me and I'll rip off your goddamn tongue!" Levy squealed, hands over her ears as the blonde laughed.

"I don't understand what is so special about it, it's just a book!" If looks could kill, Droy would be dying of a very very painful death right now. "Shut up man, they'll kill you!" Jet hissed as the two girls resumed their passionate conversation.

Sipping on her newly obtained vanilla smoothie, she let her gaze sweep over the ever so lively guildhall.

No trace of Natsu who had been dragged off outside by the Scarlet woman earlier, her favorite blue ball of fur somehow having made his way back inside and currently enjoying some fish with Gray at a nearby table.

What a best friend, she snorted while imagining the pink haired wizard still at the mercy of one of the most terrifying woman to have ever lived, to quote Sorcerer Weekly.

"I feel so sleepy all of a sudden..." Levy trailed off, palm coming to rub her eyes with a small yawn. "Must be Mystogan." The girl then promptly fell on the table passed out, Lucy caught a few members crashing to the floor as her own lids began feeling far too heavy.

True to her bookworm friend's words, the familiar sleeping magic ever so slowly took a hold of the room. Tantalizing, like a warm blanket surrounding one on a cold winter night. Instinctively her own magic sought to fight it away, dispel the unknown force it saw as threatening. Taking a deep breath she let herself fall prey to the heavy spell.

Ever so slowly, her eyes fluttered shut.

Head hitting the wood of the table, the blonde had time to make out a familiar figure passing by her. "What's up with those clothes?" She sleepily laughed, not noticing how the man seemingly froze before making his way to the request board.

Sleep as fleeting as it was, made her feel at home. Her own magic buzzing in response to the spell, skin tingling pleasantly as she woke up.

She banned all thoughts of Edolas and Wendy far from her mind. _(Wendy, her sweet little angel of a girl whose smile could bring a nation to it's knees and loves blueberry pancakes like it's her own child. Where is she, where-!)_

Lucy inhales, the air still being potent with the masked man's overwhelming magic.

"Ugh, that bastard always does this!" Droy rubbed his eyes with a groan, and she let out her own sleepy whine as she stretched her arms above her head. Falling into the deepest state of sleep in mere seconds was quite strange.

"Just so we can't see his face too," Gray rolled his eyes as he slowly woke up. "that's why nobody has ever seen his face, except for the master."

She nodded absentmindedly at his explication while standing up still somewhat in a daze. She let herself plop down on the table her cold friend had sat himself on. She grabbed the glass of iced water next to him and promptly emptied it, the cold somewhat helping her wake her up a bit.

"That was mine..."

"I know what he looks like." A cocky voice calls out from above, and she briefly toys with the idea of retreating to Mira's storeroom and drown the first bottle of vodka she finds. She needs a distraction from the sudden onslaught of memories brought by Mystogan, and Laxus is the worst headache inducer the guild has to offer.

"Laxus!" She tries to distract herself, think of unimportant little details. Like the fact that her beloved smoothie was now empty and that Levy's hair is blue. _Blue like-_

"You're here, now that's rare!" The door to Mira's precious storage room was just a few meters away... "He's also in the run for strongest."

Gray supplies, and the simple sight of his dark eyes almost sends her to the floor hurling. _("It's so sour!" The grimace on the young girl's face is ridiculously adorable and he tries to make it stop, a frowning Wendy is unnatural he tells himself. "Here some ice will make it better!" Shoving ice down her throat is proven to be the wrong decision as she starts to cry, much to his growing horror. "Lucy! Gray is being mean to me!")_

 _God stop it_ , she closes her eyes shut for a few seconds. _Get a grip Lucy!_

"Mystogan's just shy, all of you should keep your nose outta it." Yeah sure, shy...

-or secretly a prince from a parallel dimension who has a currently evil counterpart who infiltrated the magic council. _Of course, how silly of them to have ever thought anything else._

"Laxus, fight me!" Never one to listen, Natsu seemingly comes out of nowhere. Well at least Erza didn't dismember him for his theft, she supposes.

"Didn't I tell you to beat the redhead menace before coming after me?" The glare Erza pined him with would have made any lesser man cower. "The strongest wizard in Fairy tail isn't some hooded weirdo or some chick..."

Ignoring the suddenly angered female population of the guild, Laxus scoffed. "It's me!" How lovely, she rolled her eyes at the downright nasty attitude. "Then come down here and prove it!"

"Hah, why don't you come up here instead?" Following his advice Natsu shot past her, heading straight for the blond. Right on time, the master slammed him down to the floor with a giant fist before he could reach the second floor.

"You cannot go upstairs," he explained calmly with his fist still crushing the boy. "Not yet."

"Oh~! You've made him angry." Laxus jested, eyeing the scene with a smirk. "That's enough of you boy." Makarov sharply reprimanded his grandson, she winced as he was promptly ignored by the boy.

"I won't give the title of the strongest to anyone, certainly not to Erza or Mystogan." He boasted loudly, briefly meeting a pair of narrowed brown eyes before disappearing in his lightning body form.

With Erza's parting words of 'be at Magnolia's station for nine a.m tomorrow' the blonde assumed she had agreed to take them all on the s-class mission despite her partner's wrongdoings.

"Make yourself at home." She rolls her eyes, Natsu having plopped himself down on the couch of her newly brought apartment, the cat enjoying the fish she would never admit having bought just for him. "Thanks Luce!"

At the end of the day, she hadn't been able to resist her old (-new?) apartment's charm. For the modest sum of 70 000J a month, furniture and painful souvenirs included.

"Some pasta fine with you two?" She called, tying an apron around her waist. Years of watching the cook doing his magic back at the Konzern made her a pretty decent cook, and with the team she had that was almost a requirement.

Natsu had a blackhole for stomach, Gray somewhat _unsanitary_ with his lovely naked self, Erza a safety hazard that should not be let close to knives in any situation and Wendy too clumsy. Which left the two exceeds and herself, the choice sadly spoke for itself.

"Smells good!" Natsu stuck a thumbs up, a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. "Happy mind bringing some plates to the table please?" She called, pushing the persistent dragon slayer away from her kitchen.

"Aye!"

"You," she threateningly bared the wooden spoon to his face after making him sit down. "Don't move, don't think about moving either." One could not leave food in front of a dragon slayer and hope to find it intact when not looking at it, even for a few seconds only.

That applied to literally all of them, except for the only girl who had somehow been instilled with some manners. Don't ask her how she found out for the likes of Cobra and the twin slayers from Sabertooth, just don't.

If she came back and the little breads she had brought to go with lunch were gone, only god would be able to save him. And even then she'd give him a run for his money, those things were tasty goddamn it and she was hungry.

After coming back with a pot full of pasta, Happy carrying the plates, the three of them actually managed to enjoy the food. Well some more fish in the exceed's case.

"This ish really goosh!" She tried to ignore the food that was practically spit her way. "I think I have some pie left for dessert," she thoughtfully muttered, thinking of the apple pie that should still be intact.

"Oh yeah!" A sparkly eyed Natsu practically ran to her kitchen and she grabbed the collar of his vest almost as a habit, there was no way she was letting him in that room alone. "After you finish eating you overgrown child."

"Mean."

"Ugh, whatever!" She playfully threw her arms up, feigning anger. "You're the mean one Natsu, you made her mad." Happy accusingly pointed his paw at his best friend. "Now she won't give me fish anymore!"

_And me who thought you cared, stupid cat..._

"Can we watch some movies Lucy? Can we?!" Happy turned his wide eyes towards her much like a child would, once the idea was brought up. "Sure, the couch is yours for the night if you're staying."

"Alright!" Her pink haired best friend cheered, almost knocking down his chair as he stood up. "Action movies!"

"How about a comedy instead?" She sweetly asked, watching his eyes go larger "Nah, come on Luce!"

"It's my house, now go sit on the couch."

"So bossy!" They both saluted as she put on one of her favorite movies, throwing them a few blankets and cushions. She quickly cleaned the dishes before joining them, having barely missed the few first minutes much to her delight.

"Oh, I love that scene!" the blonde clapped her hands, being shushed by Natsu who found himself liking the movie more than he had thought. The glow from the movie lacrima lightening the otherwise dark room.

"Stingy," She pouted, Happy snuggled against her stomach. As if to appease her, Natsu wrapped an arm around her making her squeal at the sudden presence. The girlish sound quickly became a giggle as she moved closer to his heated body, careful not to move her favorite ball of fur too much.

"You're so weird Lushy." Happy muttered, eyes still fixated on the scene displayed in thin air by the lacrima.

"I love you too cat," She ruffled the top of his furry head, head dropping on Natsu's shoulder. Antics and food cost taken into account, she still wouldn't want to be anywhere else at the moment.

The two of them fell asleep halfway through it, and getting out of Natsu's hold while not waking Happy up was a very tedious thing to do. One that involved gently putting the cat on a cushion, slipping under the overly heated arm, and putting a pillow in her place once he began _whining_ in his sleep.

After putting a blanket over the both of them, she found it wise to go to sleep. Changing into a pink shirt and loose gray shorts with her hair let down, Lucy oddly felt nostalgic, childish even.

_(How ludicrous, she hasn't been a child for far too long, tainted and-)_

She looked at the mirror seeing a grinning girl in skimpy white and blue clothes for a brief instant. As if she was two separate beings, or would that be three with the state she was in right now? The girl in the glass that seemingly phased to show a crying girl littered with scars, in torn up dark clothes with choppy hair.

Palm hitting her cheek harshly, she snapped out of it with a shaky breath.

"Sleep, I just need some sleep that's all."

"Luushy! Natsu disappeared!"

The screaching cat somehow didn't wake up the pair. Sprawled out on flowery pink sheets was the supposedly missing dragon slayer. On his chest, a sleeping mess of blond hair slept soundly despite her companion's loud snores.

Happy's jaw dropped at the scene.

Strong, almost burning arm holding her against him, their legs tangled together underneath a thin cover they made quite the sight. Happy was half tempted to join them, that is until he had a better idea.

He somehow took out a magical camera from god knows where and took a few shots. The pictures fell into his paws as he thought about all the blackmail material he just obtained.

Oh Mira was just gonna _flip._ Give him a month's worth of fish too!

"Ngh, Happy what-" a half-asleep Natsu wrinkled his nose at the sudden flash that attacked the back of his eyelids. "You two look cosy~!"

"Mnh not now, it's sleepy time." He grumbled, nuzzling the still asleep girl in his arm. "Natsu? Why are you in my bed?" She groaned, using his chest as leverage to pull herself up a bit.

_(oh who was she kidding, he did this every fucking time-)_

"What time is it?" She looked at the clock on the wall her eyes widening comedically. "Oh shit, guys we need to leave!" She quickly jumped off the bed, hastily chosen clothes in hand she locked herself in the bathroom.

The two stared at the closed door for something like thirty seconds before it slammed open once more.

"Now!" The blonde snapped, putting on some deodorant as she came out. Natsu blinked from his spot on the bed curiously, still half-asleep.

"Eh? What about breakfast?" she took the heavy bag she had packed yesterday, throwing it over her shoulder before grabbing Virgo's key instinctively. "We don't have time!" The spirit popping up out of nowhere had the two screaching.

"Could you safekeep this in the spirits' world please." She let the bag drop to the maiden's feet as she tied up her hair, barely having had time to brush out the tangles. "Of course princess, punishment?"

"No Virgo, I'll call on you later so we have more time to speak, or maybe a shopping trip later..." She mused lowly, handing her the bag with a thankful smile. God that girl was a lifesaver, literally. "Thanks a lot."

Once he spirit gone with the bag, she grabbed her two companions who complained at her roughness before running for the hills. The last thing the three of them needed was getting skinned alive before getting to the island.

"Erza will murder us if we're not there in ten minutes!" She shrilly told the two, briefly realizing she hadn't locked the door to her apartment. "Sheesh, she's in a mood this morning." Natsu grumbled, regaining his footing as the girl dragged him around like a doll.

"What the fuck took you guys so long? I thought we were supposed to get her fifteen minutes early." Gray eyed his scarlet companion, very aware that they were boarding the train at the exact moment. "Woke up late, sorry." The blonde panted before showing their tickets.

"But we bought these early so we're fine." Erza glared at the silent two, partly blaming them for this. Natsu paled when his onyx orbs met her strict gaze that was set into the mother of all glares. "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes ma'am!"

Hargeon, the closest port town was their destination before landing on Galuna island.

The ride was a peaceful and quick one, well except for Natsu who had turned green in less than a minute. Since Hargeon was so close to Magnolia, the ride was less than an hour away and let them enjoy something to eat on the mobile.

She refused to comment on the chocolate bar she and Erza had shared despite it not being noon yet. Gray sending them both a look that gave away just how much he thought them to be childish, his lips quirking up a bit in an amused smirk.

The fairly large port the town had to offer was almost empty when they arrived.

A few fishermen ready to set sail and some people on their morning runs mostly. The carts and shops starting to open as the sun shone over their heads.

In a true Erza fashion, the girl found them a sailor to bring them to Galuna island in matter of seconds. Basically having grabbed his attention when she threatened a few local ones that refused to take them.

"You guys are wizards?" An average-looking man inquired, eyeing the fire dancing in Natsu's palm as he prepared to punch the ice-make mage. The two broke the argument as Erza laid her eyes on them, a clear warning.

"Yes," Erza took a step forward in the wooden boat's direction. "Is there any possibility of you taking us to Galuna island?"

The mustached man paused, looking at the two sailors that the woman had been terrifying a few seconds earlier. Both were pale as a ghost as they slowly backed away from the armed girl, Lucy his a grin behind her hand.

"You are all here to break the curse..?" The blonde winced slightly, her heart truly going out for the man she recognized as the son of the village's chief. "Indeed."

"Then hop on." and that was that, once they managed to get Natsu on the boat. "Thank you very much sir.."

"Bobo, no need for the formalities." He waved Erza's politeness off, eyeing Natsu who was trying his best not to barf as the boat moved farther away from Hageon's port. The boat being equipped with a motor, despite it's worn out appearance made the ride much faster.

Even then, she doubted they would get there anytime before supper time, if the sun's position was anything to go by. They would probably manage to dock before night time, which always was good if you took into account sharks.

"Is there any reason everyone is so afraid of that place?" Gray casually asked, eyeing the softly moving water underneath. "It's cursed, I actually lived there before I had to run away...misfortune befalls anyone on it."

"Misfortune?" Erza echoed, her eyes narrowed on the bump of land that they were getting closer to by the minute. "Do you believe you will be able to break this...this demon curse?" Revealing the arm that was hidden underneath his cloak, Bobo showed to them the charred-looking skin.

The redish-purple skin twisted in an almost unnatural way, his fingers sharp like blades. They almost held their breath all at once, Gray sending her a wide-eyed look from his spot next to her.

"Your arm..." Erza breathed, mouth agape under the shock. "Here it is, Galuna island." Almost reluctantly, Lucy turned away from the man to look at the island. It seemed their timing was perfect since the sun had already begun to set and they would be there soon enough.

"Something is shining on the peak of it..." Gray muttered, Natsu difficultly raising his head from over the boat's edge to look at the light. "Weird...blergh."

"Oh gross!" Happy complained as he inched away from his best friend's side, turning away. "Wait...guys, he's gone!" Sharply, the four of them turned around at the cat's call and true to his word, Bobo had vanished.

"Anybody know how to get this thing to the island safely?" Lucy swore under her breath, hoping they wouldn't have to use the only row at their disposition. "It would be unsafe." The red haired woman said out loud, eyes taking in Natsu's defeated form.

"I doubt he'll be able to propel us forward either..." At least, from what she could tell there was no trace of giant tidal waves. Which meant they'd at least gain a few hours, the blonde eyed the water that rocked their mobile lightly.

"I could try something, think they actually have a working port?" At the older (technicalities...) woman's inquisitive stare, Lucy plunged a hand into the salted water. Cold slipping through her fingers, a light current hitting against her palm.

She briefly toyed with the idea of taking a dip,

"I think the beach will have to do." Gray mutters, watching as the girl's eyes seemingly glaze over and ink writes itself upon her creamy skin. Sharp waves just above her breasts before twisting on the edges, the whole thing glowing a light blue color.

"Ooh! She did that last time too!" Happy choruses, paw up in the air. "Make sure Natsu doesn't fall off."

It's her only warning before the water that surrounds them seems to burst to life, shooting in the island direction in the form of some sort of long-distance wave thingy. And it's fast, fast enough to make Natsu crash into his nemesis as he helplessly resists the need to vomit.

"Get off you idiot-!"

The boat almost crashes once it reaches the island, the sand bending to the force of their arrival and the wooden thing is almost completely out of the water. "Nice job Lucy." The blonde will take the pleasant surprise on her fellow woman's face with a grain of salt.

"Wait... couldn't you have done that and cut the trip by like half?" Natsu somehow _rolls_ _out_ of the boat to fall into the ankle deep water. "Eh, wouldn't have wanted to mess up. I haven't been able to perfect the whole thing yet."

Needless to say that adapting magical cores didn't do well with control, especially with no spell to refine it.

"Just be grateful we all got there before night." At this point, the stars had begun to appear with the sky a lovely shade of navy blue that wasn't quite at it's darkest color yet, the sun out of view. "Shouldn't we go after that guy though?"

"There is no time, not to mention...his disappearance was quite strange." Erza's eyes narrowed in thought and Lucy simply grabbed the bag she had brought with her, carefully getting out of the boat.

"We should get something to tie the boat with, hopefully it won't drift away." A winning smile on her face, the blonde threw some rather durable ropes at Gray who caught it with a raised brow.

"Just in case." she shrugged as the ice wizard wrapped it around the nearest tree a few times before tying it neatly with the boat's cleat. "Alright! Now let's go explore!" An hyperactive Natsu suddenly grabbed her arm with the intention of dragging her away to god knows where.

"Natsu!" She laughed, a foot stepping in front of the other at the strength of his pull. The blonde almost tripped over her own feet, a brief shriek leaving her lips as she held onto his shoulder as to not fall over.

"Come on Luce, don't be so clumsy!" Said the one who almost ripped her arm off because he wanted to explore. "Why you little-"

"Lucy's so weird!" She had to physically fight off the urge to smile as she swatted at the flying cat, her other arm still in the boy's possession. "Stop fooling around you three, we have a mission to accomplish."

"By the way Erza, I never asked you how flame-brain over there managed to take all of us on an s-class quest..?" Gray was immediately met with a resistance from his pink haired companion whose face twisted in annoyance. "What was that you ice prick-"

Sand turned into more solid ground as they walked deeper into the forest that covered the island.

"Enough." Both shivered, "To answer your question, it was brought to my attention by the master that our team did a good job of working together and when Natsu asked so _politely_ , I saw no reason to disagree."

_Huh, master Makarov? Now that's new._

"Hah! Of course, we're awesome!" The blonde rolled her eyes at the dragon slayer's claim, nose scrunching up when she felt the sand that had gathered in her ankle boots. "What I don't understand is why we had to take _this guy_ with us too-"

"Stop." Now it was the blonde's turn to voice her annoyance at the duo's constant arguing. "I'm tired and we still haven't found the village, so I swear if you two don't stop screaming over _nothing_ , I will give you a fucking good reason to."

The threat paired with the dagger flying out of her eyes made the two look at each other in mild horror. "Look at what you brought into our guild you idiot, another-"

Exhaling through her nose, the girl stalked over to the scarlet woman's side. "We so deserve a bath after this." She smacked another mosquito that preyed on the bare skin of her legs. "And I'm wearing something longer next time."

"I agree, a bath would be enjoyable would it not?" The small, amused grin she was awarded with made all of it worthwhile. The dark orbs seemingly reflecting the stars above their heads, Lucy let her shoulders relax a bit.

"Totally." Large logs of wood greets them as they finally manage to get to the village, thanks to Natsu's nose. The words 'Keep out' are written on the towering doors. "How welcoming..."

"Who's there?" Their eyes drift upwards to meet a shadow over the walls, guards if she's not mistaken. "We are from the Fairy Tail guild," Erza says, all business. "we accepted your request recently."

"Wait, somebody actually accepted it?" One of the guards mutters to the other, loud enough to be heard. "Show us your marks to confirm your identity."

To which they did, Lucy with more trouble than others. Sweeping her hair over one shoulder to struggle with the back of her shirt to show the guild mark that was covered by it. "Ugh, I swear to-"

"Pff! Lucy's so weird." she glared at the cat moodily, noticing the way Gray's features twisted with amusement, Erza hiding a chuckle. "The one time I don't wear an open back shirt..."

"Get in, I'll go get the mayor!" The gates were promptly opened once they realized that the wizards were legit. A cosy looking village coming into view as they stepped inside. "Thank you for coming, my name is Moka."

"I'm sorry if this seems sudden, but please look at this..." Once the villagers' robes were taken off, unusually colored and twisted limbs came in sight. The so called demons.

"Just like that man on the boat..."

"Every living being on this island were affected by the curse, even dogs or birds..." This caused Erza to pause briefly as she analyzed the state of the villagers. "Excuse me, but how are you sure this is a curse specifically? Why not a disease or..."

"No doctors have been able to treat this, no one has ever seen anything like it." The chief continued, "Also, out appearance has seemed to be linked to the moon's power."

"The moon?" Happy inquired curiously, settled between the blonde's arms when he figured that Natsu's head wasn't confortable enough with all his moving around. "Yes, ever since ancient times this island accumulated moonlight because of it's position."

"It is even said it once glowed like the moon, however... a few years ago the moonlight began to turn purple." Natsu blinked in confusion, trying to make sense of these words. "I've never seen the moon _purple_ before."

"Everyone from the mainland says that, yet from this island it is..." Gray looked up just as the moon settled right above the village, a light purple glow taking over the place. "What the heck...it's actually purple!"

Just as the words escaped the ice wizard, the villagers' features all seemed to phase into more demonic ones. This caused all of them to jump in mild fright at their pained sounds, she winced. "Sorry to have scared you, but this is what happens to our bodies once the moon is out."

"If not a curse than what could it be?"

"We transform back in the morning, yet..." a pained expression took over the demon's face. "recently some of us have been unable to change back, their souls lost."

Lucy winced yet again when Moka showed the wizards a picture of his supposedly deceased son, who was one of those 'having lost their minds' and unable to transform into a human. "There was no way to save those who's souls had became evil..."

"He's..!" Eyes widening, Erza looked at the picture of a very human Bobo in shock. "A ghost..?" Unable to correct Gray or confort the mayor, Lucy kept a watchful eye on the situation.

"This is why we made that request, to break this curse and the only way to do that is to...destroy the moon!" Ultimately a flawed logic, but she wisely kept her opinion to herself.


	7. Cursed village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galuna island arc, Lucy mothers and sees old friends. Lyon deserves one hell of a slap, hopefully she'll be the one to do it.

She's the first one awake.

Warm arm wrapped loosely around her, a blue ball of fur cuddled between them. Gray snoring loudly with his elbow digging into her side while her red haired friend had the most peaceful of looks on her face, a leg thrown over Gray and Lucy's hip.

The tatami mats and fluffy covers that had served as their beds seemed much more comfortable than what it probably was. _Better than sleeping on the ground without a sleeping bag or tent at the very least, less bugs._

Since none of them had eaten the night before, the blonde graciously took the provisions offered by the villagers to quickly whip them up breakfast once she got out of her team's sleep-induced hold. Natsu immediately let out a small whine and she almost fell over Gray as she dragged herself away from the dog pile.

Her breath hitched, God forbids she accidently woke up Erza, the girl had a very sharp looking sword at arm's length after all.

Once having got over her dark haired friend, mostly unscathed, the blonde softly brushed away the hair that had gotten over his closed lids. The snores seemed to get louder and she suppressed a fond laugh, carefully standing up on her feet.

She had briefly considered that she shouldn't be so confortable around them so soon, so touchy, a look at them was enough to scratch the notion off her list of worries.

_(social constraints be damned, the world could suck it up)_

"Hello," the small boy that was trying to look over the window of their hut however was unexpected. "Wah, you saw me!"

"Any reason you were trying to look over here?" The kid blushed, the blonde far more amused than she should be. "People talked about some wizards, I wanted to see..."

"Well I'm the only one awake, but maybe you can keep me company? Those three will sleep through a hurricane at least, there's no harm." Dark eyes blinked up at her and the girl bent over the open window to help him in.

Barely reaching her waist, he looked no older than seven years old. "I'm Lucy." She'd be lying if she said this was the worst outcome her morning could have taken, the villagers even had given her cups of brewed coffee for herself and the others.

If they ever woke up before it got cold. _(then again Natsu didn't even like coffee so she allowed herself to take his cup anyways)_

"Nico!" He grinned up at her and the blonde let out a small laugh. "You like omelets?" Once again he blinked up owlishly at her from his spot sitting on the surprisingly modern counter, rather confused at the notion.

"Sure... mom doesn't like me eating stuff from strangers though." Smart kid, or at least careful. "You don't have to, but everything here comes from your village and since you see me making it I think it's safe."

"Everyone in the village always does it anyway and I'm hungry!" He decided with a small nod, eyeing the cooking pan. "Just remember that not everyone is as nice as me okay? Your mom is right on that."

"Mmh!" The only demonic feature to the boy would have been his rather eye-catching red horns, anything else screamed of innocence and childishness. She allowed him to put toppings of his choice once the omelet was cooked enough.

"Ish good!" Lucy let her gaze drift to the sleeping Natsu with amusement. "Really now?"

"You're not like I thought you would be," He said between bites, and the look on his face briefly reminded her of Romeo, the two should be about the same age wouldn't they? "How so?"

"My sister said you would be scared of my horns," She hid a snort at that, not wanting to tell him that he was very far from frightening and that she had seen worse things than a cute kid. "Why did she say that?"

"She hates her own horns, thinks they're ugly. She's jealous you guys look normal." She seriously doubted any of their little group could be considered normal. Not with a blue talking cat and the great Titania.

"I don't think yours are ugly, hers are probably just as pretty." She mentioned from over her shoulder, having just finished a plate for Erza who she knew would be up soon. "It's all those other guys fault!"

"Other guys?" The young boy nodded fiercely, a frown tugging at his pouty lips. "Yeah, some assholes from the mainland. They came for the mission actually, but they refused to help once they saw how we looked." He mumbled and Lucy felt a harsh pinch of sympathy for the kid.

Not to mention she had never heard of any of this.

"That was like a month ago, and they were really mean to everyone. They made her cry too." Couldn't blame her for disliking wizards with something like that, especially considering the girl probably was still rather young from what she gathered. Things always hurt more when you don't know just how mean people can be, cruel.

"Then they weren't very nice people," she simply said, putting a glass of orange juice in front of him. "At the end of the day it's their loss, if they ever had a few brain cells."

"You're not like them though!" Wiping away a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, Lucy licked her dry lips. "I would sure hope not, people who react that way to the unknown are the worst kind of stupid. Being cruel for no reason, to strangers no less."

"Mmh!" The boy took a particularly large sip of his juice happily. "Are you going to go out to play soon? What do you guys do around here anywa-" A sudden voice interrupted her, Nico screeching at the sudden presence. "Lucy? What is the meaning of this?" Despite the harshly put question, Erza was the perfect image of soft curiosity.

"Just made a new friend, Nico this is my teammate Erza. Erza this is Nico, a boy from the village." Hand up in a cheerful wave, the boy shyly gave his greeting. "Hi!"

"Nice to meet you." The girl blinked in confusion, despite that she had already reequipped into her armor, Erza was very clearly still half-asleep. "The coffee's good." The blonde said simply, dropping the girl's plate on the table along with the still mildly hot coffee. "Wake up Natsu if it's not to your taste, to heat it up."

"This smells amazing." The red haired girl's slowly light up as she took in the large omelet, free of any toppings except for a bit of spices. Not much variety in the Tower of Heaven, a habit that had stuck around. "Parsley?" Erza curiously asked, once the taste had registered.

"Yup, I even managed to dig around for some hot peppers for Natsu." The armored girl wondered if Lucy actually knew it was her favorite, Natsu wasn't one to remember this sort of detail and she doubted Gray told her. "The village has like the best variety of spices ever, lots of veggies too."

This caused Nico to nod proudly. "Yeah! We grow everything here, mom always says something about self-suffici-?" The rest of the word was slightly messed up in a rather cute input. "Self-sufficiency," Erza corrected with a smile. "I guessed as much when it was made clear you don't interact with the mainland a lot."

"The old people have the best recipes too! It's the best food ever!" Then a top secret recipe of some strawberry pastry came up and Lucy decided it was her time to escape the heartfelt speech that would surely come up from Erza. "I'll go wake up the boys, give myself enough time to make them something to eat."

Because whoever said girls took more time to prepare was entirely right, they just didn't consider how much guys loved to do absolutely nothing in bed for as long as they could _._ _(then again she did the same on a few odd days and her only excuse was corruption)_

And the two fully, not really, human boys did just that. Dragging their feet long enough for her to make them both enormous omelets of their preferences. _(Which meant throwing in spices and peppers that she's pretty sure would be toxic for anyone else, and letting it actually cool down for Gray. Who ate cold omelets anyways?!)_

Happy actually had the gal to take residence on her lap and sleep as she ate. She'd have to carry around some raw fish around for him later, as if the boys weren't enough.

"This is awesome!" Natsu chatted happily with the young boy, unbothered by his presence. "We should totally bring some of the seasoning home, right Luce?"

"We'd have ask first, and as for you I'm afraid we'll have to leave you soon since we're leaving." She patted the kid's head briefly, unceremoniously dropping Happy on the floor as she stood up. "Everything's packed for our trip out of the village's grounds."

"No fair! I'm not allowed outside 'cause I'm 'too young'." He pouted as Lucy grabbed the bag of necessities she and Erza had put together the day before, small enough not to be a bother in their search. "Then I think it means you're too young," She playfully jested, the boy's cheeks puffing out.

"Whatever, old people are boring anyways!" The blonde briefly wondered if it should have offended her more than it did. "They are, I saw some kids playing around earlier. I'm sure they'd like for you to join them."

"'m not a kid!" He proclaimed, after a hug that surprised even her and hurried goodbye as he joined a game of some sort of tag that involved a ball if she wasn't mistaken. Just as their team went out the gates of the village to investigate the island, Lucy let herself realize just where they were.

An island eastern of Fiore shaped like a crescent moon, tropical and mainly unknown. Vacations would be nice if they ever had the time, she let a small grin take over her features. _(or a good hiding spot, possibly not to get killed-)_

"Alright, let's go exploring!" She ducked under the arm that tried to wrap around her shoulders to walk a few steps ahead. "You're so mean Luce!"

"So...are we actually gonna destroy the moon?" Sarcasm always had been one of Gray's favorite tactics. "If the mission demands so." Nobody knew whether or not Erza was joking, but she frankly didn't care. _This is awesome,_ the blonde cackled. _I wonder if she already caught on, so soon it'd be a surprise, considering there hasn't been any clue yet..._

The moment they got farther into the woods, Lucy knew they'd meet with rather strange things. The rustling sound that was heard a few meters in front of them as they got deeper into the forest was proof of that. Partly hidden by the huge vegetation, what seemed like a hill turned out to be very much alive.

The giant rat thing, _great._

It looked as if it was guarding something, yet for the life of her she couldn't dig into her mind deeper to remember or figure out what that could be. Standing on it's back legs, the so-called 'giant rat thing' took a deep breath before releasing it into a smelly gas attack.

The cloud of gas surrounded their team, Natsu falling to the ground as a result. "Shit that smells disgusting!" Lucy agreed quite wholeheartedly with Gray, the fabric of her shirt hardly covering her sense of smell. "Enough of this."

And that was it, just as Angelica the rat was about to come after them, Erza jumped high enough for her sword to reach the beast's abdomen. Which was saying something considering it's huge size. In one powerful sweep of her weapon, Angelica fell on the ground knocked out.

"There," As if nothing had just happened, the red haired girl walked ahead of them, ignoring the grumbling Natsu who just managed to stand up. "Right, your nose is better than ours." Gray stated, watching as the dragon slayer rubbed his nose as if to make the scent disappear.

"Guys, look." Nudging away a particularly big palm tree leaf, Lucy came face to face with the temple that the rat had been guarding. "Good job Lucy, I believe this was what it was protecting." The harsh slap that was delivered to her back made her choke briefly, but since she wasn't sent to the ground the blonde considered it a victory.

"It's so shabby." Gray wrinkled his nose once they had entered the building and nobody could quite say the opposite. From the large cracks in the exterior to the dust that covered everything and broken pillars, the place was nothing but ruins. "I wonder how long has it been uninhabited..."

The blonde brows furrowed briefly as she swiftly fell into a crouch, hand tracing down a large crack on the paved floor that led to a grown _tree_. "This thing is falling apart," She wondered how the cave underneath managed to remain half-decent over the years. "Moon symbols...seems like everything on this island always come back to the moon."

Carved into the stone of the walls was different representation of the moon cycle, the blonde nodded half-mindedly at Erza's observation. "Mnh, probably related to some old myths or something."

"Huh, is the floor even solid?" Natsu then proceeded to repeatedly stomp on said floor.

"Stop this at once you fool-" The armored woman's angered speech was interrupted as the ground underneath their feet fell apart under the combined weight. "Natsu you idiot!"

The fall was surprisingly quick, dust flying all around them as they emerged from underneath the rubble of destroyed floor. Happy had somewhat been spared from the onslaught of rocks because of his size, while Gray laid sprawled out with numerous tick marks around him. "I'm going to _murder_ you-"

"You will not," The statement was painfully calm, earning a cheer from Natsu. "But Erza-" Then a shadow seemed to loom over her her eyes who were hard as ice. "Not until I'm done with him."

The scream that left the dragon's slayer would have echoed in the rocky basement/tunnels which is why the blonde full body tacked him, a hand slapped over his mouth. "Shut up." she hissed, very visibly on edge "We're not alone, stay quiet."

"How do you-?" _(How did she know? Now wasn't that the funniest of stories)_

"Something's shining farther that way, lights or something. Which means somebody's been down here recently." The faint cold glow of magic was barely visible from here, but still present like it was trying to attract them farther down the tunnel. "Forgive my mistakes Lucy you can h-"

"How about we just go see?" She didn't feel like planning her funeral today if she actually took a chance at hitting the other woman. Ever so slowly, she took her hand off Natsu's mouth before getting up and following Gray that had already begun walking down the path like a moth to a flame.

_Now's usually where things go to hell._

"There's no way...how can it?" he muttered, horror etched on his features, "Deliora?! It's impossible!" Full body tremors wracked his body and Lucy's heart pummelled harshly against her ribcage at his heartbroken expression. His jaw clenched, nails almost drawing blood from where they dug into his palm.

Erza put a hand over his shoulder, worry taking ahold of her. "Gray? Calm down..." The huge chunk of ice that held the demon in a frozen state where his mouth opened in a roar of anger glowed faintly, proof of it's unnatural properties. Magic.

"What is it?" The question was asked softly by the scarlet woman and the blonde felt her own feet taking her closer to the two of them slowly, not really realizing it, it seems. Like a stranger to her own body and actions. "Deliora, the demon of destruction and disasters." His teeth gritted, pearls of sweat gathering on his forehead.

She took a few shaky steps to get closer to them, close to the edge that led to a dip that was deep enough to fit the demon. Something seemed to ring in her ears, her own mouth set into the straightest of lines unknowingly.

"Destruction and disasters..?" Natsu echoed softly while Erza seemed to have lost her words as her hand that was over his shoulder faltered. "It's-It's not supposed to _be_ here, it-"

Her arms threw themselves around his neck, the buzzing stopped.

Their other three teammates froze, looking at the scene unsurely. They wondered if he was going to push the blonde away, his posture stiff and arms limp at his sides. Without heels the top of her head just reached his mouth, easy for her to press her cheek on the spot between his shoulder and neck.

Nobody said anything, Lucy didn't think she could.

Then he moved, just a small step towards her so their bodies molded together and he could breathe in deeply the scent of her hair. Her arms tightened ever so slightly, fingers softly moving over his nape and farther up where ebony hair grew. He exhaled sharply from his nose, emotion stuck into his throat.

 _Anger that crushed and hid away the sadness, confusion as to what the demon was doing on this island and-_ His mind drew a blank, a pair of arms resting over his shoulders, hooked behind his neck as a warm body pressed against his like she was trying to anchor him there.

For awhile, none of them moved. Until footsteps were heard over the silence that had fallen over them. "!" Erza sharply turned around to face the spot where big boulders rested, a bit withdrawn from the rocky wall. "Someone's coming, let's hide!"

"Did the sound you heard came from here?" Two figures walked towards the block of ice, from the side opposite from where they had came from. "It's already noon...'m so sleepy." The smallest of the two, Yuka sighed. "Did the moon drip affect you? With those ears..."

"They're decorations you little-" The banter probably would have made her laugh if they weren't in such a delicates situation at the moment, or on different sides. "I'm just teasing, idiot."

"Moon drip..? Did he mean the curse perhaps?" Gray clearly wasn't paying attention, lost in deep thoughts to the side as he ignored Erza's musings. "Yuka! Toby! We have a problem..." A sudden voice drifted off, pink curls tied into pigtails. "Angelica has been ruthlessly attacked."

"She's just a rat!" The lanky man's disapproval was met with a highly insulted look from Sherry. "She's not just a rat! She's a brave warrior that fights the darkness, she's full of...love." Now this time she had to fight off the grin that threatened to take over her face.

"They smell different than the people of this island..." Natsu's nose scrunched up slightly and the blonde ever so slightly shifted her crouched body so she could get a better look at them without being seen. Not that they seemed to pay the rocks any attention. "Reitei-sama will be unhappy with this..."

"You mean the intruders who beat up your rat?" Oh please, they hadn't actually injured it, just knocked it out! Lucy frowned, almost insulted, Fairy tail despite it's may faults tried to not hurt animals with their 'road of destruction'. If the gigantic rat could qualify as an animal anyways.

"We must get rid of them before Reitei-sama finds out about it, before the moon is at it's highest point." Sherry ignored her teammate with the bushy brows, a somewhat dreamy expression on her face. "I agree, since they saw Deliora they cannot be let off of this island alive."

Lovely, to say she actually missed Lamia Scale. _(especially Sherry, who despite her quirks had made her laugh when things got harder and talked about love like the most dedicated of nuns-)_

"We shall give them eternal sleep, we'll give them love." The only girl of their group said, "You do mean death right?"

Just lovely.

She just realized that Happy had slipped away from their hiding spot when the sound of tumbling of rocks hit her ears. The three, what could be considered cultists at this point, ran off in the direction of the sound. "Nice one cat,"

"A smart move indeed." Erza nodded, dusting off her skirt as she stood up straight. "We should've just grabbed them and beat 'em up!" Natsu almost pouted, an unhappy frown on his face. "No, we must find what their goal is before we make a move." Smart words from Erza, and the death glare she had on stopped any oppositions the boy might have had.

"I agree, we should search the place and find out what they're doing exactly before attacking them over nothing-" Perhaps she should have worded it differently, if Gray's burning eyes on her were anything to go by. "Nothing?! Deliora is here, that's clearly not nothing how the fuck could you-"

"Gray." He stopped, jaw clenching and the girl's chocolate orbs softened. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I just think we should find out about those guys' 'plans' and their link to the villagers before doing anything." Emotions were a hassle to deal with, hard to blame him.

"What the heck is with that thing anyway?" Gray's eyes almost visibly hardened as they turned to the giant block of ice. "That demon was sealed away years ago after going on a rampage, up north in the region of Isvan." Not here, nowhere near Galuna island actually.

"Sealed..?" Erza's brows furrowed, her childhood friend looked so lost. "It was locked away in this ice by my teacher, Ur, in exchange for her own life." The red haired girl felt her half-raised arm go limp, for all of their years as guildmates they usually didn't speak about the past.

To each their own set of demons, in Gray's case it seems the demon was quite literal.

Her armor had suddenly never felt so necessary, the layer that made her feel protected. Hiding all the past and open wounds hidden, just as Gray exposed part of his.

"I don't care how it's related to this island's curse, but..." Lucy closed her eyes for a bit, a hand coming to rub the tensed spot between them. "I'm not letting them disgrace her name, whoever the fuck is that Reitei person!"

_Well, that's going nicely. Can't wait for the mask to drop and fuck us all over again. (pride as high as a mountain, trying to hide just how much he cares, silver hair with the darkest of eyes-)_

"Could this...Deliora be responsible for the village's curse?" Gray nodded at the red haired girl's question, eyes not leaving the demon. "It's still alive in their, so maybe."

_(except that it isn't-)_

The blonde felt her head spin briefly when she saw the look in Natsu's eyes. "Alright! If that's the case then let's finish it off-!" Before Erza could stop the pink haired boy from doing something stupid, Gray beat her to the punch. Literally, Natsu being sent to the ground harshly.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" The ice mage's whole body practically shook with anger. "You are not getting close to it with your goddamn flames! If it's freed we're all doomed!"

"Stop it you two-" Erza was ignored and Happy's lower lip wobbled at their, for once, actually kinda serious fight. "Would that thing actually melt that easily?!" Getting in between them would be a mistake, the two were probably the only one who could reign in the other right now. Angst and past issues taken into consideration.

She took a deep breath, fighting off the urge to smack them both before never letting go of either of them.

"...no." The blonde nudged herself closer to Erza, offering a comforting smile. "Let's all just calm down for a bit, wouldn't want those guys to come back because of the noise."

"Lucy's so heartless~!" She ignored the cat with an eye-roll, trying to ease up a bit the tension. "Tch! I got punched over nothing too!" Gray gave out a defeated sigh and she briefly wondered if he would appreciate another hug. "Ur cast this spell, Iced Shell. It trapped it for all these years in an unmeltable ice. No flames can melt this, because of the way the spell works it...took her away."

_Or years of therapy and lots of team bonding, and ice cream._

"Why would they move it here? If they know it won't melt, then why-" Erza hummed lowly, eyeing the large block of ice thoughtfully. "They probably are trying to set it free."

"Why would anyone do that?!" The angered exclamation was met with narrowed eyes and frown. "Do not address me with such a tone of voice." This caused the ice wizard to close on himself, moodily muttering an apology.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go after them!" The answer to that was a collective no, Gray's eyes sharp enough to cut steel. "We need to wait till the moon comes out, here." Erza had the very same idea, the fact that there was a link between Deliora and the curse very clear. "What why?! It's the middle of the afternoon too, we'll die of boredom!"

"I think the curse and Deliora are both related to the moon, those freaks from earlier talked about this moon drip thing too." Erza nodded once more, her pretty features hard. "I agree, we need to watch what they want to do with this demon." Lucy mostly kept to herself, letting things go on their own.

_And didn't she know a few things about demons?_

She let herself fall to the ground, Happy plopping himself on her lap as her back hit the rocky wall of the cave. Erza for her part chose to stay up, watching over the openings of their current spot as Natsu fell to the ground asleep. Gray sat himself farther away, lost in deep thought and after awhile she gave up.

Gently putting the sleeping Happy on the ground, the blonde got up on her feet.

Clearly the whole 'on their own' thing didn't seem to help anybody, Gray looking more miserable by the second. And while yes, sometimes one needed some time alone, this didn't seem to help her dark haired teammate. Perhaps it was her own selfish desire of not being able to handle to just _watch_ him as he quietly lost himself to the painful memories.

She quickly went through the satchel they had packed the day before, they meaning herself and Erza because of course the boys hardly thought of these sort of things. She grinned victoriously once she found the items she had been looking for, the red haired girl throwing her a questioning look.

After years of paying the cost for being unprepared on missions, Lucy 'lucky' Heartfilia could proudly boast about her preparation skills.

The precious snacks in hand, she skipped over to the taller woman. "We have enough of these to last us for like a month," Or a week and a half if you considered Natsu's black hole of a stomach. "Since we won't have any time for supper I thought it might be a good idea to snack on something right now. We got some beef jerky and potato chips too."

Handing her one of the numerous protein bars she had stuffed in the bag, she let her gaze wonder to the two sleeping members of their team with clear amusement. "That's awfully thoughtful of you Lucy." Needleless to say Erza was particularly pleased at the strawberry flavor. "It actually tastes good,"

"I'll pretend I'm not offended that you didn't have fate in my choice, but yeah those things are the easiest thing to carry around so I try to take the best ones." Years of experience of trying to compromise between healthy and tasty had finally paid off, she couldn't help but snort at the thought.

"I didn't mean-" The red head blinked a few times when she noticed the celestial wizard's growing laughter. "I'm just teasing Erza." Those wide, brownish amber eyes of hers paired with the way she bit her lower lip to try (and fail) to hide a smile should be banned, Erza couldn't help but decide.

Far too deadly.

Lucy for her part had noticed the way their lone teammate had briefly stopped his dark trail of thoughts to listen in on the two girls. _Gotcha_. "Hey Gray, chocolate fine with you?" Dark chocolate to be more precise, with almonds in it, his favorite. He didn't say anything and the blonde carefully walked over to him, snack held out like a peace offering.

"...Thanks." His face was unreadable in the shadows, Erza sending them unsure looks a few meters away. It was none of their business, but Gray hadn't pushed her away earlier. _Why hadn't he pushed away by the way?_ He barely knew Lucy, and she knew just how emotional that boy could get, no matter what he said.

Pushing people away when things got to close to home, harsh and cold at times. Come to think of it, Gray wasn't exactly the touchiest person if you didn't count brawls and meaningless hookups. (Cana and Mira's favorite gossip involved these particular hookups quite a lot these days)

The girl always just seemed to be able to weasel her way into their lives, like she had always been there.

"If you want me to go away feel free to kindly tell me to fuck off." She softly told him, careful with her words. "We don't have to talk about it, just don't think you have to go through this whole mess alone. The past always has a way to fuck us over." She'd know, at this point it pretty much resumed her life story.

He once again stayed silent, but let her sit next to him on the oversized rock he had taken seat.

Their knees bumped against each other, his chin somewhat tucked against his chest over his intertwined hands. "You don't have to hide from me, never." She expected anger, or maybe any strong emotion really, yet he almost looked numb to her eyes. Hand clutching the snack loosely, eyes lost somewhere far from here.

Then his lower lip seemingly wobbled, his whole body following into an almost imperceptible tremble.

"Come here." _This was her fault_ , he couldn't help but think as he fell into the small comfort her arms offered. Around his shoulders, slowly making him sink lower into the skin of collarbone as an arm clutched the rock beneath them. An arm slowly went upwards around his head, fingers softly scrapping against his scalp.

Everything from the way the rather low cut cotton shirt felt against his cold skin, to the way her hairstyle exposed her neck and blonde strands tickled the skin of his forehead uncomfortably shouldn't have felt as comforting, familiar even.

_(shushing sounds in the dead of the night, small scarred hands clutching him close as she fought back her own sob-)_

Lucy felt her arms tighten around him, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. (Erza almost felt _guilty_ for watching, which was preposterous since she had known Gray for so long and there was nothing inappropriate between the two-) The blonde began to hum lowly, rubbing soothing circles on the bare skin of his shoulder.

After awhile the tremors that wracked his body subdued, relaxing in her hold like melting butter. _(thank god that other idiot was still knocked out cold and couldn't see him in this state)_

"I got this spirit, Lyra." she whispered, eyes briefly meeting Erza's. "She knows a lot of songs, with a really pretty voice too. Used to sing it to me when I was young and couldn't sleep." He didn't really listen, just focusing on the sound of her voice. She let go of him briefly to drop lower and grab the fallen snack.

"Eat something." She quirked a brow when he rolled his eyes, biting harshly on the protein bar. "Stingy," Now that he was sitting with his back straight, she had to extend her arm to its full length to reach the top of his head and mess up his surprisingly soft hair. "You're annoying."

"How eloquent, with such a way with words-" In a rare act of childishness, the boy grabbed her cheek between his thumb and forefinger before pulling on it. "Brat."

This caused the girl's cheeks to puff out as she swatted at his hand, the silliest of grins on her face. "Trust me, the only brat here is you Mr. Stripper~" The boy raised a brow as the girl snacked on her own protein bar, having been left untouched in the midst of her harmless scheming.

By scheming she totally meant getting a hug out of Gray.

"Pretty sure I'm older than you." Oh, the irony was not lost on her that's for sure. " _Brat._ " she insisted, wetting her dry lips. "Now it's sure, you either have one hell of a baby face or you're just being rude."

Well, that was always debatable really. Wouldn't she be twenty-three years old by now if things hadn't _shifted_ like they had? Not to mention the whole seven year gap thing, thirty now wasn't that a hefty number. Clearly the years had been good on her, a snort almost fell past her lips at her own little private joke.

Still, she still was seventeen if her birth certificate was anything to go by and that's all that mattered. Nobody would question it, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease the moody boy. He and Natsu both always made it so easy, with those expressive features of theirs.

Her gaze suddenly lost itself to the sharp edges of the rocky walls, mouth tugging upwards.

_Now that sadistic side was all Aquarius, clearly I let her dunk my head in the water too many times._

"Want me to take your place on guard duty for a bit? The moon shouldn't be all the way up for another hour or two I think." She called out, eyeing the stiff way Erza held her sword from next to the entrance. The girl had watched carefully the tunnel they had came from earlier, as well as the staircase she knew led to the top of the ruins.

"...Sure." Always so willing to take things into her own hands, the red haired beauty almost reluctantly went to sit next to her old friend with a newly opened bag of beef jerky in hand. She blocked out the two who were lowly whispering to each other, this moment was theirs and she didn't need to listen to it.

Instead she let herself lean on the wall, hand almost instinctively brushing over her keys who hung from the ring attached to one of the loop of her jeans. Ring that couldn't be taken away from her fault of the magic spell cast on it, if someone ever had the sheer audacity of trying to do so.

_(a grubby hand did dare to try take them away from her and for a second all she could see was fire, the ground shook and split beneath him-)_

One of her higher priced investments, but the thing was practically her salvation. It would give anyone other than herself a nasty burn if they touched the keys, couldn't be ripped away from even the flimsiest of clothes and could automatically be summoned by her if she put them on the nightstand for example.

The sacrifice of her now practically empty pockets would forever be appreciated.

Virgo's key came to life underneath her fingertips, magic intertwining with hers as the object reverberated. _I miss you too my friend,_ Lucy fondly drew the sharp heart-like form at the tip of the maiden's key, _all of you are well I hope?_

More than flashy attacks and supposedly 'strange' appearances, this was what she considered the bond with her spirits. The way they answered to her calls, the way the now comfortably warm metal felt in her hand. How she belonged to them just as much as they were hers, heart and soul.

Spirits instinctively knew the emotional state of their wizards, the opposite however was harder to achieve.

(Lucy personally recommended shopping trips and friendly spars the most, nothing like getting thrown to the ground by almost 300 pounds of muscle or sudden trips underwater to bond)

 _Aren't we always, princess? Lyra won't stop gushing about you mentioning her to your teammate._ Indeed, the Lyre's key kept buzzing pleasantly and almost glowed in excitement. She twisted the silver key's handle between her fingers gently, her magic reaching out to it.

Sometimes they watched over her like watching a tv show, sometimes it was more of a sudden feeling they got when she was distressed. It didn't matter at the end of the day, she knew they always were there. Grounded, anchored from their place up in the stars.

"-cy, Lucy!" Oh right, guard duty.

"Yes?" The blonde sent Erza the most innocent of grins, hand ever so gently letting go of Lyra's key. The knight glared, those beautiful almond eyes of hers sharpening. "Pay attention for one thing," she sighed, softening when the other girl sent her an apologetic look.

"We were planning on going up those stairs in a bit, the moon should be already high enough by now." Both girls let their eyes wander to the sleeping Natsu, who almost in response let out a loud snore. "It needs to be directly above the temple." Seeing her two companions blink curiously the wizard smiled charmingly.

"If anything I've read about moon-centered spells is true at least," Erza sent her an unimpressed look and the blonde suppressed a cuss, and a laugh at her own carelessness. _This is getting ridiculous, get your head in the game stupid._ "You have an idea as to what is this place's... supposed curse?"

_Ooh, she knows something's fishy._

"I do actually," she let her gaze wander to Gray who listened to her words with all the attention in the world. "I think by this point it's safe to assume their goal is to free Deliora..." The ice wizard tensed, but didn't react as harshly as earlier.

"If we also believe that this...thing is related to the villagers' apparence problem then that should give us an idea of how long it's been on this island, there's not a lot of spells that relate to the moon and take three years-" Gray's brows furrowed at this, "What, how did you figure that out?"

"My guess is that this Reitei person wants to melt the ice surrounding the beast, but since the ice is so strong it would take them a lot of magic to melt it-" Okay, this whole interrupting thing was getting pretty old real fast. "That's impossible, there's no way to melt it!"

"Don't be so hasty," Erza reprimanded, a finger on her lower lip thoughtfully. "You think it took them three years to gather enough magic to melt it?" Something like that at the very least. "Mmh, I should have brought this on earlier but I have a spirit who knows a lot about this sort of thing. I'll call him so we can do a bit of research."

Had she known better, Erza would have believed the silver key had _flown_ into the other woman's hand instead of her grabbing it.

"Oh! It's been awhile Lucy!" The blonde smiled as her spirit lazily waved from his spot in the air, always preferring to levitate that one. "Well in my defense you are a very busy person, I hardly ever can have some of your time-"

"Pff! You little leech already managed to upgrade our contract to three days a week, I'm not giving you any more." She pouted at that, playfully sticking out her tongue. "Whatever old man, I was wondering if you'd have a bit of information on a certain spell-"

"Moon drip, I suppose." Both her teammates blinked curiously as the girl smiled brightly. "How does he already know that..?"

"Those people from earlier mentioned that earlier..." Erza murmured as the southern cross hummed, throwing her a look that for some reason almost made her nervous. "Quite so deary, the brat over there wasn't far off with her idea. The whole focus of the Moon drip spell is on the moon, and _time._ "

_(and time is running out-)_

"With enough time, this spell can dispel anything with the gathered moonlight, even this unmeltable ice of yours." Lucy winced as Gray's mouth dropped, his anger flying off the charts. "They don't know what that thing's capable of-!"

_Oh god, fucking parallels, fucking Lyon and his promises of revenge-_

"Got to give it to them though, they were smart with the whole thing." Grandpa Crux continued, unaware of the blonde's fast paced thoughts. "Because of this island position's, the moonlight is easier to gather in less time than anywhere else." Erza's brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Could it be the reason why the village has been changed to demons?"

The spirit's gaze met hers, all too knowing. "None can be biologically _changed_ to a demon, but Moon drip can contaminate human beings if exposed for too long." Demons however took far less time to be affected by the spell, that sly little shit. "I...see. No matter, we'll figure out our villagers' problem later."

Sometimes, she truly believed the old spirit knew of her little _time travel issue_ , but she knew that couldn't be. With one last knowing look, the spirit poofed away with a loud snore to match Natsu's.

"That was...interesting."


	8. Galuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy scolds, worries and almost pops a blood vessel. Between her boys' stupidity and Lyon's ego, she really can't catch a break. Oh, Deliora's there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Fairy tail worthy violence and an annoyed blondie.

So, turns out she miscalculated a rather important variable in the whole Galuna equation. _(remembering what can be said and what is better left untold can be quite tiring she tells you-)_

Erza's legendary temper, oh don't get her wrong the woman can also have the patience of a saint when she cares enough. Dealing with Lyon's underlings simply isn't one of them. _(Or Reitei she supposes he goes by at the moment, Cold Emperor ruler of Lucy Heartfilia's current woes)_

It goes something like this,

Their little group (with the newly awaken and fed terrible two) followed the storyline and ran up the stairs leading to the roof-less part of the remains just as they should when the moonlight hit Deliora's trapped form. Then Erza decided that she wasn't in the mood to deal with the fifty or so followers that were gathering the moon drip, forming a circle around the large beam of light falling from the sky.

And so, it is without the light of the moon spell and recently knocked out cronies that Lyon comes face with.

The silence is deafening, Natsu and Happy busy being terrified of their unofficial leader who has what Lucy likes to call her 'caught doing something naughty' expression.

And Gray, her calm and always collected (not so much) friend looks as if someone just killed everything that is good and beautiful in his life. Features set in a mix of rightful anger and confusion, brows furrowed as he stares at the closest thing he ever had as a brother.

He doesn't know why, but there's something almost familiar with this Reitei. _(there's something heavy in the back of her throat as the older pupil of Ur purposely ignores the younger one)_

The frankly ridiculous mask Lyon is wearing hides most of his face, with the exception of his mouth. The slits where his eyes are didn't let any actual glimpse at the slanted bluish grey orbs she knew were hidden behind the helmet. _(she itches to rip it away just to look at those stormy eyes of his, with all of the bitterness and gentleness she knew he was capable of-)_

Don't even get her started on the fake horns and the long fur (fake hair maybe?) that falls from it to the length of his back. Lucy Heartfilia is one moody lady on this beautiful and yet troublesome night (isn't she always?)

Sherry is unsurprisingly the one to break the tense silence, "You! Reitei-sama those are the intruders we were talking ab-" The girl is quite rudely interrupted by her leader. "Yes, I believe that was made obvious."

The pink haired girl deflates, but Lucy catches on the underlying softness to his words, the lack of actual bite. _He's just being an asshole, doesn't mean he does not care. The lot of them I swear, refusing to show emotion as if it's so terrible._

"That voice..." Gray let his words hang into the air and Lucy feels the air being sucked out of her lungs in a sharp breath. _Oh I don't deserve this, eternal damnation and many slaps to the face maybe but the pain in his eyes and this angst all over again I can't, I just can't-_

Ok, maybe she's being just a bit dramatic. Especially when she knows this is just the beginning of her travels down memory lane.

"Fairy tail wizards? It seems the village called for a guild to deal with us..." Yuka murmured, bushy brows furrowed heavily. "Yeah! We'll be the ones to stop this madne-" Lyon easily waved off Natsu whose fist was now coated in fire, turning to his followers. "Go obliterate the village."

"Huh?" Both sides actually looked confused at the notion, Toby's head tilting to the side. "I don't prefer bloodshed, but anyone opposing our plans must be taken down. Stopping the ceremony like that puts us in quite a pinch, delaying the resurrection of Deliora even."

"Those villagers have done nothing wrong! How dare you-" Interrupting Erza, their teammate angrily slammed down his palms on the ground, ice spikes spreading like wildfire. Lyon countered those easily with his own ice, a snobby humph leaving him.

"Do you even know what you're doing?! Answer me Lyon!" The blonde winced, unnoticed by everyone except Happy who threw her a brief worrying look. "Hm. It's been a long time Gray."

"Eh?!" Natsu's jaw seemed to drop at the familiarity of the two. "You know him?!" Far more subtle, Erza threw the ice wizard _(theirs, not the other one who she was currently considering pushing off the top of the ruins that were quite high compared to the rest of the forest-)_ a pointed look.

"I wonder if you knew about this beforehand or if it is truly a coincidence...oh well it doesn't matter." The Cold Emperor as he liked to call himself, turned to his not-yet friends who were muttering about their Emperor's acquaintance. "Take care of the village, I'll deal with him."

"Oi! We're here too y'know, you no good-!" Interrupting Natsu with a somewhat apologetic grin to the the former, Lucy tilted her head to the side as she turned to Lyon who just seemed to notice her presence. "Didn't you say bloodshed wasn't your goal though?"

"Luce what are you-?" The blonde let her tongue pass over her upper lip with a smile far too peaceful for the situation at hand, chocolate orbs sharp as the ice that separated the two groups. "The villager truly didn't mean any harm to you, really this whole ordeal hardly involves them other than the consequences of the Moon drip has on them..."

Perhaps she was pushing her luck a bit, but who never tried never gained right?

"Why don't we keep this between us? Solve the thing without involving them?" Her gaze seemed to unnerve even her teammates who hadn't seen this calculating side of her just yet. "And why give you the courtesy when you all ruined the gathering of the moonlight?"

"None of them are dead I'd first like to point out, as for those plans of yours I don't believe they'll turn out like you want them to." Lyon's scowl deepened, glancing at Gray who was tense next to her, like he was prepared to attack his old rival at any moment. "Because you think you can stop us?"

"How stupid!" Sherry huffed, eyeing her disdainfully from a few meters away. "As if somebody like _you,_ ever would be able to stop Reitei-sama!"

"Why would you out of anyone even want to free it?! It doesn't makes sense Lyon!" Gray suddenly stepped in front of her, a snarl breaking out on his handsome face. "Gray," she softly called, hoping the two would not jump at each other's throat. Her hand wrapped around his forearm, fingers barely brushing the skin.

"I never said anything about stopping you, just know that things may not be as you think they are." She spoke once again, everyone present deciding she was speaking nonsense. Toby wording it with a tick mark, teeth bared. "You're not making any sense!"

"Yeah I hate to agree with the weird dude but you kind of are Luce!" Natsu tried to whisper, "Just let me fight 'em already!" The blonde rolled her eyes, despite having kind of seen coming her 'peace talks' failing it still didn't stop the annoyance. "Yes of course, talk with your fists and all that! See how that ends up for everyone here!"

"She's kind of moody..." The celestial spirit wizard let her back fall to one of the half-destroyed pillars, arms crossed as she stayed behind her teammates. For lack of better words, sulking. "Petty too."

"Enough with this!" Lyon snapped, annoyed with the strange girl who doubted his chances of success. "Go to the village, now."

"Hai." Sherry turned around without a thought, twin pigtails whipping behind her. "Understood."

"I won't let you!" Natsu rushing in after the trio of Lyon's underlings wasn't surprising, to anyone on top of the ruins really since even the 'bad guys' camp had caught on to his 'attack first ask later' way of doing things. "No wait! Natsu don't go near him!" The fire mage of course didn't listen, ending up frozen in place.

Literally, a large chunk of ice now stopped him to move and Lucy thanked the gods for Natsu's resistance to frostbites due to his magic. "Don't underestimate Fairy tail wizards you bas-!" However before Natsu could further try to pick a fight, a certain understanding went through Gray.

Who then kicked off Natsu from the ruins of the former Moon Temple, effectively getting the pink haired boy out of Lyon's range as he rolled down the high hill the ruins were on. "What the heck are you doing, Graay?!" Happy tearfully looked up at Erza who quickly jerked her head, the cat immediately flying after his best friend.

"Natsuu!" Too busy fighting off Gray's attacks, the man known as Reitei did not get the opportunity to stop the blue exceed. "Pushing your teammate off the ruins? How cold Gray, even for you." Lyon smirked. "That's the ice that can destroy the body along with it isn't it?"

"Oh? So that's why you sent it out of my magical range, smart." _Such a heartfelt praise,_ Lucy felt the urge to smash both boys' heads, _you can just sense the sincerity._

"Stop acting like you're my senior, you're not! We're not Ur's students anymore Lyon!" And that's when she stopped listening to the far too private conversation.

Lucy's gaze met the only other woman's, who like herself had yet to attack. The blonde deemed her stuck between following Yuka and the others or staying to help the boys. "What do we do? Gray needs to deal with this...old friend of his on his own." The red haired woman's scowl seemingly deepened. "Don't you think I know that?! I just-"

"Worry?" Lucy let out a small snort at that, the improper sound contrasting with her soft features. "Trust me, that I can understand. Those two are impossibly stupid most of the time, caring about them is the most nerve-wracking thing ever. You're the leader though, the decision is yours."

"Leader? I thought the only official team here was you and Natsu." The girl raised a brow, the smallest of twitch to her mouth. "And Happy," she added with her own amused grin. "Besides, the team may have his name, but Natsu's no leader." Not quite a follower either she mentally added.

"Well then, I guess Gray _is_ capable of taking care of himself." This earned her a confused look from said boy, briefly pausing his starring contest with Lyon. "Huh?"

Erza rolled her eyes fondly. "I'll go to the village to protect it from any probable attacks, deal with these other wizards. You go get Natsu." Lucy saluted, eyes sparkling with misplaced humor. "As you wish~! Oh and Lyon!" She called, the now unmasked boy actually stopping his onslaught of attacks just so he could send her that deadly glare of his.

"When you realize I was telling the truth, don't let it get too much to you. Some only wish to be free of demons y'know." The three left on the remains of the Temple's roof looked at her strangely, Lyon taking a heavy breath through his nose. "You,"

"I don't even know your name, but there has _got_ to be something wrong with you. Something seriously _wrong_ with that head of yours-" This ticked off Gray who gritted his teeth. "Oi! Don't speak to her that way!"

"Hm, nice talk, I won't keep you two from this little friendly brawl any longer." So perhaps she enjoyed the white haired man's confusion and internal debate about her sanity a bit too much. "Have fun!" She then grabbed Erza's elbow with her own, the two disappearing into the ground.

Lyon barely had the time to notice the way her eyes seemed to take a molten gold color, her shoulder glowing with magic through the thin material of her shirt before he had to evade Gray's Ice make hammer.

* * *

"Should I ask?" The villagers all stared weirdly as the two girls popped up from the ground in the village's center, somehow not a speck of dirt on them. "About my way of transportation or the whole Lyon thing? I can't promise you the answer to the later will satisfy you."

Oh she would answer, as much as she could without revealing her knowledge of the future _(somewhat, her just being here kinda messed the whole thing she had come to realize)_

"Neither," Erza sighed, gaze sweeping over the calmness of the village. "I changed my mind, I'd rather not know if Gray's old _relation_ with him is anything like I've seen." Determination flooded the girl as she turned to the ring of villagers around them, lips in a thin line.

"We believe to have found out the reason for this curse of yours." Straight to the point, Erza briefed the chief and everyone else present about the temple and Reitei's followers that would soon come for them. "I ask you not to panic," too late for that it seemed as whispers and barely-contained fear took ahold of the village.

"We will protect you as well as this village, I assure you." Lucy let her eyes wander to the closed gates with a sharpness that her companion noticed. "You believe they will come through the actual door? It seems a bit too straight forward for these thugs..."

"That is not what we agreed on! What about the moon-"

"I would expect an attack from above actually, less trouble for them if they find a way to make it work," she offhandedly commented. "I was just thinking this would be the best time to go get our boys,"

"You're awfully familiar with us all you know." A pale brow lifted as Lucy let her features take a more hesitant look, surprising the woman as well as the villagers watching the scene with rapt attention waiting for a plan of defense or anything. "Does it bother you?" Needless to say none of the boys had a problem with the girl's touchy-feely way she treated them.

Even if Gray wasn't quite used to the random hugs, don't even get him started on that one time she pecked his cheek.

"Not necessarily." This earned the Scarlet woman a small salute with the most happy of grins. "Noted, I'll let you take care of things here and get back to the ruins."

"Wait. Do you think Gray won?" For some reason, Erza doubted the other ice wizard would have dealt any life-threatening injury. She also knew Lucy had ever so coincidently summoned her spirit while the two were in the ground, the one dressed as a maid, to check on him, just in case.

_(you never know, what if she had already changed things and it all went horribly wrong-?)_

Erza was a woman of action more so than words. She didn't doubt her childhood friend, she couldn't with the trust he had in her. But asking Lucy who had one of her friends _(the girl firmly refused to call them anything else, hers just like she was theirs)_ posted near by wouldn't hurt right?

"He's fine," Virgo had just confirmed that, buried right under them between the underground passages and the ruins. Baldly beaten up, and with a lot of painful memories, but ultimately fine. Just found by an ice covered Natsu and worried Happy it seems. "He'll come out on top, one way or an other."

_Besides, I'd really rather have them as friends, not enemies._

"I see," The older girl couldn't even doubt the blonde for some reason, she chalked it up to instinct. "Don't worry!" Lucy called over her shoulder, a strand of hair sticking to her sweaty cheek. "The earth will mold back together once I'm gone into the hole."

And then she was gone, the redhead with eyes like steel turning her attention to the village.

* * *

"Hello boys," She couldn't help the laugh as she stared at them three, with Gray hanging limply from Happy's hold and Natsu trying to roll himself forward fault of the rounded ice block that imprisoned him. "Wah!"

It seemed the shock was enough to make Happy almost drop the ice wizard who groaned. "You guys were closer to the village than I thought." Her gaze softened as she saw the large bruises that littered Gray's pale skin. "Here," at her words, she flicked the ice surrounding Natsu.

"There's no way-" The rounded surface cracked before falling to nothingness as the dragon slayer screeched. "My fire couldn't melt that ice you, you-" Lucy rolled her eyes, motioning Happy to gently let down their friend. "Help me carry him you goofball...be careful with his arm!"

"Scary Lucy!"

An arm thrown around each of his friends' shoulders, Gray managed to slowly get himself to advance without tumbling to the ground. "Seriously though, how did you..?" Shaking her head fondly at Happy's innocent question, Lucy motioned to the jungle surrounding them.

"You were already far enough out of his magical range, it's just regular ice now." The two blinked, Gray managing a low chuckle that ended in a pained intake of breath.

"Okay, this is worse than I thought. Natsu can you just adjust your hold on him for a second-?" Not waiting for her to finish, Natsu stopped walking as to support the taller boy's weight almost on his own so she could reach with her other hand to brush his clothed chest.

"I'm pretty sure you have a cracked rib...you'll have to rest for a few weeks at least, and no smoking." She muttered, shamelessly dragging part of his shirt upwards to reveal a trail of nasty looking bruises, a particularly big one on the lower left side of his chest. "I have to see Lyon, I have to-"

"Listen to your friend, your amazing friend who will totally tell on you to Erza if you don't do a she says," She cut him off, tongue poking out just as her hands glowed a pale green color over the bruise. "I mean it Gray, this speeds up the healing process and I'll give you painkillers once we get to the village but no-"

"Missions for a few weeks." The boy rolled his eyes, a sigh of content as his breathing got less painful under the girl's magical fingers. _(he'll deny ever thinking something like that about the girl, cute or not)_ "Since when are you a healer by the way? I thought that was a lost magic."

"'m not, just know a few basics." Enough to save lives, _but never as powerful or useful as-_ "Come on, I'll do more when I have an actual first aid kit with me, I can't believe I left the satchel with Erza." A stupid move on her part, really. "Yosh, let's go!"

"Urgh..." Happy winced as the blonde let her sharp gaze meet the supposed Salamander's. "Natsu..." The boy squeaked, slowing down his pace and adjusting his hold on Gray. "Eek!..sorry ice princess?"

"You idiot." Only Happy seemed to notice the way that even as the three advanced, the only girl slowly healed the injured's bigger cuts and his darker (is that green?) bruises slowly faded. "We could probably go faster if you weren't so small you know..." The one thing the two boys agreed on if the knowing smirks they sent each other was anything to go by.

"See if I ever come back for you two idiots again!"

_(she always will, never again will she let them make her leave, this time she refuses-)_

_(the world will burn, this time she won't allow them to burn with it)_

"Took you four long enough." No trace of Yuka, Sherry or Toby so there was always that, and it seemed Erza had gathered all the villagers in the center of the village, except for a few guards at the entrance. "Sorry, think we could dump this guy somewhere? He needs rest."

"I don't-" The blonde poked his still-healing rib earning a wince and a laugh from Natsu. "The only reason you're not passed out is because of magic, don't take that for granted. If you wanna confront Lyon then you need to rest."

"Pff. Somebody got-" Ignoring the dragon slayer, she managed to help their friend to a medical tent that had been almost hesitantly pointed to, Erza handing her the satchel. "Natsu, Happy with me." No room left for discussion, the two sent each other worried glances as they followed the armored woman.

"Thank you for letting us use this," She smiled at the pretty blue-skinned lady who had brought them there. "Ah, it's the least we can do since you're all helping us like this." Lucy nodded absentmindedly, reaching for clean bandages in the bag once Gray was seated on the medical table.

"That's our job...hm, this is more advanced than I thought." She spared a glance to the walls who were covered in diverse instruments and plants. "Our healer goes to the mainland a lot!" the girl happily explained. "Feel free to use anything you need."

"That's very kind, but I think we should be fine. This one will mange just fine won't he?" Gray let out something akin to a groan, before sighing and thanking the village's girl once her face fell. "He's just tired, do you think he could stay here for the night?" Once everything was sorted out, Gray's cuts cleaned and chest bandaged, she left the boy alone in the tent.

He was out like a light the second his head his the pillow, the painkillers knocking him out for at least the next ten hours if she got lucky. "Anything I can do for you princess?" Lucy grinned, slowly bringing the unmoving girl into a hug. "I didn't have time to thank you for your help earlier."

"Summoning me like this for something so small is a waste of magic princess, and you already used a lot today-" The blonde frowned at that, hands on her hips. "Seeing you is never a waste, and I assure you my reserves are fine." The maid's blue eyes sparkled with affection for her mistress, troublesome as she might be.

"Perhaps to check on in your friend a few times during the night would be a good idea?" The celestial wizard nodded, gaze wandering to Erza who was barking out orders to her two friends. "That would be great, keep me updated will you?"

"No punishment?" Lucy loved her spirits, quirks and all but this one even after all this time was probably the one she had the most problem dealing with. "That would insinuate you did something wrong, not that I could ever bring myself to hurt you...but if you insist."

The teenage girl then proceeded to press her lips to the spirit's cheek in a loud and unnecessarily wet kiss.

"Pair that with the bad breath I got from those disgusting chips Natsu likes, should be enough punishment no?" The spirit shook her head, the look she sent her princess conveyed just how much she thought her ridiculous. Yet as she disappeared in tiny specks of light, Lucy spotted the tiniest of smiles.

As if the whole thing was timed, the moment she joined her friends' side panic began to rise in the village.

"Look! There's a...flying rat?" There was a moment as everyone just blinked up to the huge mutant-like rat that was coming their way. "What's that thing it's carrying? It smells awful."

"Don't let it touch you!" As if on cue to Erza's words, the tiniest of drops of the poisonous jelly fell in direction of the village's chief. "What..?" Throwing himself to get the smaller man out of the way, Natsu and the mayor both fell in a heap to the ground as they watched the ground dissolve.

"Don't tell me they'll splash this?!" The assumption was correct, the enormous bucket of jelly being thrown above them. "We should've left when we had the chance!" Panic rose, and with Gray knocked out in one of those tents Lucy had no intention of letting the village get destroyed this time around.

Getting it rebuilt (as nice of a move as it was by a certain disguised woman) would honestly be quite a drag, complicate things too.

"Happy! Let's fly!" Jumping as high as possible, only to be caught by his furry companion, Natsu then proceeded to throw a huge fireball at the upcoming jelly. "Dazzling blaze of the Fire dragon!"

"Nobody moves!" The blonde barked once she saw a few trying to run on the edges of the village where the jelly risked to splash.

"Bobo's grave!" The chief had to be restrained and she suppressed a sigh, as much as she sympathised this was getting quite troublesome. "Lucy what are you-?" The poisonous substance had at least partly evaporated under the heat of Natsu's attack, the rest being blasted outwards.

Hand rising upwards, the villagers' jaws dropped as water rose from seemingly out of nowhere under the girl's command. _Stupid brat, nothing like Layla._ The jelly fell into the water that had slithered away to stand right above the houses and tents that were at risk of being hit. (read : almost all the village)

Despite the water taking a greenish color, not a drop of acidic substance fell on the village as everyone held their breath. The ring of water that had formed slowly shrunk to a small bubble that the blonde let fall from her hand son that only a small patch of earth was destroyed.

"Good job Luce!" Unexpectedly, the girl practically fell into the fire wizard's arms with a harsh cough.

"Lucy are you okay?" That had taken more energy than she thought, and while she was not linked to her water the same way Juvia was, it seemed her magic had not appreciated the poison to be diluted in the water that she had made. And by made she meant not naturally like using a lake or the ocean, but instead using her magic to create some water.

"Just peachy." _Man that stuff's nasty._

Despite her efforts to keep the barrier intact, it seemed that was for naught as Angelica tore part of it down with her oversized paw, Sherry and the others jumping down from her back easily.

"To say we were going to give you a merciful death with the poisonous jelly...now it seems that for Reitei-sama, blood will have to spill." Erza, sword bared in hand threateningly looked far from amused, not that Lucy could blame her considering the sun would rise in less than four hours if she got the time right. "Huh?"

"Hm...about fifty villagers and three low-ranked wizards...I'd give them about twenty minutes or so." Erza 'Queen of the fairies' Scarlet was low-ranked, now that was new. "I wouldn't underestimate Fairy tail if I were you." Seems the older girl agreed with Natsu, if that glare was anything to go by.

"I suggest we deal with those pesky wizards before destroying once and for all this vill-" In one swift move, the oldest of their little group took out the gigantic rat, deeming it the biggest trait. "Angelica! You-you brute!" Sherry cried as she watched the beast go down, Erza having used the handle of her sword to hit it's head hard enough for it to pass out.

"I do not appreciate being looked down by the likes of someone like you, however I will answer your demands. If a fight is what you want, then I am more than happy to oblige."

To join the teared up wall, a few supply-tents were destroyed on the path of Sherry's creation, much to her dismay. "You guys have any other reserves? We'll help with the damage-" This earned a nod from the girl with the demonic features next to her, "We have a storage place farther away, but there's really no need Miss!"

"I'll make you pay, you heartless brute-!" Lucy winced as Erza easily cut down the wooden dolls Sherry had angrily created, the living trees no more than logs of wood. "Doll attack : mud-" Not letting the girl finish her spell, Erza managed to get close enough to kick the girl away.

Meaning, slammed into the thick wood of the barrier that surrounded the village hard enough to crack the wall.

"Wah..." Swirls danced in the girl's eyes as she tried to get up before falling to the ground, the village shivering in fright as the woman turned to the other two whose jaws had dropped. "Who will my new opponent be?"

"To so easily defeat Sherry, could it be? Fairy tail's Titania, what an interesting turn of event." Lucy briefly wondered if some popcorn would be an appropriate thing to ask for, kids around her were looking at the wizard in awe. The rest, including Natsu and Happy, leaned more towards scared shitless.

Everyone wisely decided to let Erza handle things, the blonde simply kept an occasional look on Sherry and her pet.

"Despite this, we were once mages belonging to a powerful guild too, you won't defeat us easily. You must have heard of the guild Lamia Scale?" The blonde actually plopped herself on the ground, legs crossed as Happy jumped into her arms to cuddle into the comfort of them. "You tired, huh little guy?"

"Those two are..." The villagers had all deserted the village's center which was mostly empty space for their safety, but that didn't stop the curious and bewildered looks.

"Powerful guild or not, any enemy of our client is an enemy of Fairy tail." The armored woman unknowingly mirrored the words from another time that belonged to Natsu. "You won't get away with trying to destroy this village."

"No matter how strong your magic is, it won't be a match for mine." That was quickly proven to be false as Erza easily passed through the boy's anti-magic waves and shield. "Who said anything about magic?"

The blue haired man was sent, coincidently, flying into Sherry who had just managed to stand up. "What monstrous strength…" The last man standing as it seems, didn't look too warm at the idea of battling the woman who had yet to gain a scratch. Toby kept glancing at the gigantic rat, his passed out teammates and the space where the wall had been destroyed.

"Shameful," The girl got closer to the dog-like boy who seemed frozen in fear. "To come here to destroy such a peaceful village for no apparent reason, without the will to fight at that." As her sword raised, he screeched loudly before finally managing to move, trying to escape.

Only to trip on the wreckage caused by Sherry's dolls, his head hitting a rock hard enough to momentarily knock him out, blood dripping down his cheek.

"Okay people, show's over! We'll fix the wall for tonight and tomorrow we can work on the provisions which were destroyed." The blonde clapped her hands to get the attention of the villagers who were still starring at Erza in disbelief. "I believe many are tired, so I suggest everybody go sleep except those on guard duty."

"One of us will also keep watch with those on duty of course." The red haired girl added, not bothered by the half-terrified looks sent her way as she made her way to her teammates. "I can't believe you didn't leave any of us the fun!"

Ignoring the complaining Natsu, the blonde made her way to the knocked out Sherry and Yuka who somebody had half-a mind to tightly tie up. "Open gate of the bull, Taurus!" Appearing in a flash of golden light, her spirit gave quite the scare to the demons surrounding her.

"Miss Lucy! Long time no see!" The blonde gave her posing friend a thumbs up, gesturing to the two tied up 'bad guys' and the unconscious Toby farther away. "I was thinking of dropping those off at the ruins, it would do us no good to keep them here as hostages, think you could give me a hand? Oh maybe move that rat over there somewhere further away into the jungle?"

"Of course!" Before anyone could tell her there was no way her spirit could even move that thing, despite his imposing size, Taurus grabbed ahold of it and threw it in a way the rat should technically fall back on her back. The humongous rat almost flew to the other side of the island, somehow not waking up.

_Hopefully._

Her friend then easily gathered the unconscious mages in his arms, before throwing Toby over his shoulder, Lucy let the lot of them travel through the ground (she was almost as fast as Virgo by now, ha!) to pop back up in the underground ruins. "There should be a place where they live, don't really have time to find out though..."

"Oh whatever, they'll manage." Cutting the ropes with the dagger hidden in her boot, Lucy frowned when she noticed the harsh bruises left around Sherry and Yuka's wrists. "Damn, they weren't gentle now were they?" This earned a snort from her spirit who stood by next to her with his arms crossed.

"Mooo, that's a weird thing to notice about your enemies Miss. A strange human you are." Lucy sent him a look over her shoulder, caught between amusement and trying-to-be-stern. Quickly ghosting her hands over the almost black bruises, the blonde stood up almost jumpily.

"Thank you for your help Taurus," the overgrown cow-like man playfully bowed. "Buut of course Miss Lucy!" Perverted at times perhaps, but those who actually believed him to be simple minded just didn't look hard enough _(a common occurrence sadly)_ The girl disappeared once again into the ground after a high-five with her friend who soon faded away, not looking behind.

If she had she would have noticed one of the three figures slowly sitting up to rub the now clear skin of her wrists, free of any bruises.

* * *

"Once I get my hands on that idiot-"

So turns out Natsu, in a move that she sadly recognized, couldn't wait for them and went on ahead to the ruins by the time all of them were awake and helping around the village to bring back provisions and build back what was destroyed. Without warning any of them, slipping away in a moment of inattention.

"That brat, I can't believe he just went on without us like that!" Gray swore lowly, the three of them running towards the ruins. "Not to mention Lyon wants to..." The boy trailed off, teeth gritting harshly.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Erza softly said. "I believe you know what is his goal, care to enlighten us?" Lucy let her mind wander, eyes up ahead as Gray explained how his old mentor had been admired by Lyon. How, now that she was gone he felt as if the only way to surpass her was to defeat what she had not been able to.

Deliora.

"He just doesn't know. Ur disappeared, but she's not... she's not dead." Happy, who was flying next to her let out a loud sound of incomprehension, contrary to the two girls who stayed deadly quiet. "I thought you said-"

"Ten years ago, Deliora attacked my hometown...it didn't last a day against the demon and I was the only survivor. It was Ur and Lyon who got me out of the wreckage. That's when everything began, Ur teaching me magic and..." The four of them fell silent as they finally reached the Moon temple, Gray looking done talking for awhile.

"Well...looks like the temple is tilted." Lucy offhandedly commented, eyeing the somewhat triangle shaped ruins who were crooked. "That's Natsu's doing." There was no trace of hesitation or question in the statement, "Huh, if he actually did it on purpose it'd be quite smart. That way the moonlight won't reach Deliora."

"Seems like his destruction habits actually came in handy." Erza shook her head almost fondly. "Aye!"

"Wait. Someone's here!" True to Erza's words, a rather large group of cultists came out of the greenery. "Go settle things with Lyon." Erza ordered him, before the group could get too close. "We'll take care of things here."

The blonde watched as diverse emotions passed over their teammate's face, setting on determination. "Don't go doing anything stupid." She called, as he turned and prepared to run inside the ruins, he didn't turn around but didn't advance either. "You don't need to throw everything away for this, even if things go sour."

"I...am never going to understand what you're saying, am I?" The celestial wizard raised a brow, knowing he wouldn't see. "I disagree, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. No one gets left behind, not with this guild. You better not forget about that."

_Or I'll smash his face in just like my cover's getting smashed little by little,_ he took off running.

The large group of followers was just that, large. None of them actually knew any magic and they lacked training with the weapons they carelessly waved around as well. The understanding passed between the two girls who didn't use enough force to kill or gravely hurt any of the cultists.

Blow to the stomach, striking pressure points that could knock out opponents.

"Huh. What's that noise?!" Sending a particularly bulky goon flying a few trees away, Lucy turned so her gaze could meet the now straight ruins. No different than it had been hours ago.

"It's...not tilted anymore?!" Happy's jaw dropped, wings flapping almost comedically. "We need to hurry up, somebody's on top of these ruins-" Hand finding the familiar feeling of Cancer's key, magic reacting with her own like a moth to a flamme. "Cancer! Can you take care of these guys please? No lethal force though."

"Of course-ebi." With Cancer's help, they managed to bring to the ground all of the cultists in record time. However, the moon was already up by that time, and even without it being at it's highest point it was clear the moon was being used for the ritual. "Shit."

"Let's go take care of it right now." Before Erza could do just that, two figures emerged from the shadows. "W-wait! We won't let you interfere with Reitei-sama's plans!" The old lady having just spoken looked as if she wouldn't be able to stand on her own without the help of the second figure.

Lucy's eyes softened with sympathy.

"...You people are from Brago aren't you?" Erza echoed her thoughts, a hand resting on her hip. "You want revenge." It wasn't a question and for a moment she wasn't sure whether the words were her own or a stranger's.

"We want justice!" The younger one, she would even bet that he was the older woman's grandson. "You wouldn't understand! That demon killed our families, it took everything from us!" And that she could understand, God- no better yet _Tartarus_ knows just how fucking much she could understand.

"So you've been wasting all these years trying to free the very thing that caused your pain?" None of her guildmates dared to interrupt her, her eyes having unknowingly clouded and lost their shine. "Lushyy..."

"Reitei-sama will finally free us from it! He'll give us justice by killing it-!" This time she did snap at the old lady, her dead-like eyes lighting up like burning coals. "If anyone has freed you from anything it's Ur, Ur Milkovich. Get your facts right." The woman flinched and even then she couldn't help but to add more fuel to that fire.

"You don't need to forget to let the dead rest in peace." _(and perhaps that made her the biggest hypocrite there was)_

"They never will have peace until it's dead!" This time she didn't turn around, but she did let Happy snuggle against her chest.

"Shouldn't we get to the top?" He asked, wide eyes blinking up at her like he had forgotten who she was. "There's no need, I believe it's already done." She entered the temple's ruins, Erza's brows furrowing. "Lucy what are you-?"

And the world trembled, a horrifying roar shaking the foundation of everything around.

"There's no way..? That was totally your stomach wasn't it Lucy." The blonde let herself softly pull at the cat's cheek almost as a reflex, before scratching behind one of his ear as comfort. "No...the Moon Drip is still ongoing, Deliora isn't completely free. Let's-"

"Erza," she stopped the barely taller girl, their eyes meeting unflinchingly. "There's no need."

A breath passed, neither looking away.

"Will I regret putting my trust in you?" And perhaps the armored girl knew that whatever the reason, the blonde was going to be right about this somehow. "I will always choose you, the boys and everyone else I care about. _Always,_ that I can promise you."

"You're so weird Lucy." Happy let out, furry head nuzzling the skin between her shoulder and neck. "Do you still care about me?" She didn't know who the question was directed to really, didn't know if she was being too hasty. _(too much-)_

"Don't be stupid." As if on cue, the two rolled their eyes and that was all she needed to wrap an arm around Erza. _"Thank god."_ She breathed out, feeling her eyes burn. The armored woman surprisingly returned the half-hug, with her usual gentleness of course.

Which meant getting crushed, with Happy suffocating between the two against the cold metal of her breastplate.

"Let's go see if the boys did anything too stupid."

Turns out they got there in time to watch as the demon fell to pieces. Watch as it's arm crumbled to pieces as it raised to hit Natsu who stood in front of his comrade with that stubborn expression of his. "Wha..?" Cracks forming the length of the lifeless' beast body, chunks of it slowly falling.

Silence washed over, everybody watching as Deliora became no more than tiny bits drifting in the water that was left of what was once Ur.

"It was already dead..?" She bypassed Lyon, who on the ground harshly slammed his fist on it, tears streaming down his face. "Your teacher's pretty amazing!" Natsu called but their teammate didn't turn around, his shoulders shaking. Just like Lyon, tears fell down his face like waterfalls.

"Not bad for our first s-class, right Luce?" Happy now resting on his best friend's head much like a bird, Erza a few steps away from them, she allowed herself to melt in the comfort of the arm that wrapped around her shoulders. "Yeah, not bad."

"However," the armored girl broke off their hug with a sugary sweet smile that didn't quite match the darkness that hid in those eyes of hers. "We need to talk about you running off without warning anyone else like that, it was irresponsible and-" Unashamedly she slid out of Natsu's now weak hold on her as he stared in horror at his teammate who slowly got closer to him.

_Ur's ice turned into water, streaming away into the ocean,_ she couldn't quite stop the nostalgic smile creeping to her lips. _And even without a physical shape, she lives on, to watch over her boys like she always had. Now that just leaves her doesn't it? Ultear..._

"And you!" She called to Gray who turned to her as he slowly helped Lyon stand up, both littered in cuts and bruises. "What the heck happened to your bandages?!" She walked over, hands on hips in a slightly dramatic movement. "Is that a stab wound I see?..with _ice_ to stop the bleeding?"

"Huh...you're kind of interrupting a moment there Lucy?" Ever slowly, Gray managed to send her a hesitant yet somewhat guilty smile. The blonde swore loudly, eyes narrowing in rightful anger. "What in the world don't you get in 'don't do anything stupid'?! I should let you bleed out, you ungrateful little-"

Despite her words she forced the boy on a sitting position on the floor, Lyon somewhat having suffered the same fate even when he tried to walk away on his own. The two sent each other looks of bewilderment and exasperation, the girl completely discarding the older one of the two with a absentmindedly wave of her hand.

"Stay, it'll just take a few seconds." The two almost looked like pouting children, sitting next to each other with their arms crossed like that. "Gray, arms! And _I will_ tie you to your bed if you ever even think about missions for at _least_ the next four weeks." _That...doesn't quite sound right,_ Lyon gave a side glance to the pair as the girl eyed with disdain the wound now free from ice, practically straddling her friend as she stayed between the two injured mans for some _weird reason._

As if the so-called Cold Emperor hadn't been her enemy few minutes earlier.

She disinfected the rather ghastly wound, before making sure with her magic there was no infection. Lyon would deny the surprised jump he gave once the skin started to _mold itself_ _back together,_ till the day he died. Lyon Vastia did not do almost feminine gasps. Then as if to prove him she could get even weirder, the girl quickly passed a wet cloth over his face, careful with the areas tender with cuts and bruises.

" _What exactly do you think you are doing?_ " She even had the gal to roll her eyes, handing both boys painkillers as well as a bottle of water the two babies would have to share. "You both had blood all over your faces, not cute."

Helping them both up with surprising strength, the two sent each other glances before taking the medicine as she unbothered walked away. Lyon more suspicious than not, scowled. "She's crazy."

"Probably." Gray smirked, fingers brushing over the repaired skin on the lower right area of his chest, nothing left behind other than pale scarring and a killer headache.


	9. Pretty red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fighting's over, Lucy decides to pick up politics.

_This is nice..._

"We totally get to go on the second floor now, right?! Since we completed that s-class quest!" Natsu cheered loudly just as they got out of the ruins to stand in front of what was left of the temple. Lucy let herself rest on a half-destructed pillar just low enough for her to sit on, eyeing her friend who had sparkles flying around him.

"We did not." Erza quickly cut him off, reminding him that the villagers would still be in their demonic form once they got back and that Deliora falling wouldn't change the long-term effects of Moon Drip on them. "The mission isn't over yet, and since everyone looks as fine as can be given the conditions, we shall go back as soon as possible."

"Alright! Let's go finish things up real quick!" Happy jumped high enough to high five his overexcited fire wizard, "Aye sir!" Lucy rolled her eyes good naturedly at their enthusiasm.

"How?" The sudden question by Gray -who was still shirtless, was clearly directed to his old rival. "...I don't know." There was a pause, everyone just looking at each other until- "Whaaat?! How can you not know?" Happy nodded in agreement fiercely from next to the dragon slayer.

"We knew about the village, but we haven't interacted with the villagers even once in the last three years. They didn't visit us either, in case you were wondering." She couldn't help but notice that while he wasn't completely bare chested, Lyon's shirt barely covered anything with numerous holes and a ripped off sleeve.

_(those two really are one in the same, even now...)_

"You _never_ encountered them?" Suspicion seemed to cloud Erza's tone which made the ice wizard click his tongue in annoyance. "I have some doubts about Moon drip actually having influence on the human body. Think about it, we've also been exposed to the Moon drip for the last three years."

"And yet you all look very human." Erza blinked and she could practically see the redhead start to piece things together. "I wouldn't trust them, they've been hiding something...whatever, it's you guild wizards' job now."

"Reitei-sama!" The cry came from her right, to the entrance of the temple and she had time to see a flash of pink before a familiar girl stood before her leader, hands on her hips. "You've already won you graceless wizards, leave him alone already!"

_She thinks we're...bullying him?_

Strangely enough, with Lyon injured like that on the floor with the lot of them practically surrounding him she could see why Sherry believed that, but... "Pff!.."

"Stop laughing you dumb little bimb-" The girl's cry was stopped by an exasperated sigh, Lyon's cheek barely tinged with color. "Sherry..." He pinched his nose just as Yuka and Toby joined their sides with slight apprehension when they saw the terrifying Titania. "Sorry, we couldn't stop her."

"We heard Deliora roar, but when we came down there was nothing." Yuka softly added and the blonde could see just how he was apprehensive to do something as simply as _hope._ "It's gone," Erza spoke, the subject still far too fresh in everyone's minds. "It has been for awhile."

"Also, I would _suggest_ to keep your remarks to yourself." She glared pointedly at the only girl who shivered, lips pursed. And so, Lyon explained everything to the three, who like she had thought had been on top of the building to realize the ceremony. Rivalries forgotten, their group watched as the former Cold Emperor carefully explained.

"It was...already dead?"

Nobody answered and for a moment, she was almost afraid Lyon's followers would be mad, having worked for the last _three years_ on this.

Sherry fell to her knees, surprising everyone with a loud laugh. "This is..." From what she could see the three of them were crying, but not out of actual sadness if those smiles were anything to go by. She felt like she was intruding on something she had no business in.

_This emotional intrusion shit, she did not sign up for._

"Tch, you guys planning to hang around long enough for the sun to rise or something?" Lyon seemed to be of her opinion if the side glance he sent them meant anything. "How charming," she rolled her eyes.

Before going, there was one thing she should probably take care of wasn't there? "I was wondering about something actually..." Lyon turned his gaze to her unimpressed, as if he knew she would do something like this at some point.

She jumped off from her sitting position, dusting off dark jeans with an innocent grin.

"There's somebody else on this island that was working with you, where could I find him?" The white haired man raised a brow at that, from the expressions of her teammates they hadn't known about this either. How strange could the blonde get? "Zalty I suppose? That guy wasn't with us until recently, own agenda and everything. What do you want with him?"

"That masked guy who smelled like a woman? I beat that guy up earlier, he's gone." She sucked in a breath through her nose, fist clenched. "What do you even want with him Luce?"

"That's my business." She softened her tone, knowing very well Natsu hadn't done anything to deserve her bad mood. "Sorry, I'm not looking for a fight if that's what you were wondering." she sent Lyon a look she hoped apologetic. "I just need to talk, it's a rather...sensitive subject."

_Guess I'll just have to deal with this once we get back to Magnolia...goddammit I can't believe I didn't do this sooner._

The wizards surrounding her blinked, before dismissing it. The Fairy tail wizards left the scene soon after, Gray staying behind as to speak to his old friend _(both of them would deny it, but oh what can a girl do when faced with the truth?)_

"So what's the plan?" Natsu put both his arms behind his head lazily, sending a look in the opposite direction as Ur's two pupils continued their little _moment._

"We go back to the village for a start, then we finish the mission." What a way to state the obvious... "All we need to do is destroy the moon." There was yet another moment of silence, then she burst out of laughter, arms around her stomach as she shook uncontrollably.

"That doesn't make any sense!" The three boys - Gray having just managed to catch up to them, barked out some sort of strangled cry in utter shock at the ridiculous notion. "I am quite serious Lucy."

"I know." She almost fell backwards as a large leaf was sent straight into her face. "Happy I swear to god-!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, all of you gained the appearance of demons once the moon turned purple about three years ago. Does that sound right?" Surrounded by all the villagers who had gathered, the blonde kicked a pebble away almost distractedly. Numerous persons nodded at that, the village chief clarifying. "Our appearances are only like this when the moon is out to be precise..."

"Mmh, I see. That seems about right." The armored girl paced around for a bit, arms crossed. "However, for the last three years every night the Moon Drip ceremony was being held at the ruins, wouldn't any of you have noticed over time? A purple pillar of light leading straight to the ruins is greatly suspicious after all."

"Why not investigate?" The village mumbled something under his breath before clearing his throat. "T-tradition wants us to stay far away from the temple..." At Erza's raised brow, the chief's resolve broke quickly and he explained everything. How no matter how hard they tried, how many times they walked towards it, they physically couldn't get close to the remains of the Temple.

"W-We didn't want to tell you, afraid you wouldn't believe us! But we swear it's the truth!" Titania nodded her head in thought, "Just as I thought...Natsu come with me. We'll destroy the moon right now." Stepping out of the cover her transformation gave, the red haired girl proudly wore her Giant's armor

Lucy took a fruit from a nearby cart, dropping off a few jewels before biting into the juicy apple.

"She's gone crazy!" _That sensation...magic, somebody else is here._ She turned her hawk-like eyes to a towering tree from right outside the village spotting a vague figure in the shadows. She didn't turn fully around, or let her gaze linger as to not make disappear the man.

Well, not quite a man she supposes. _Ultear._

Far from the blonde's current thoughts, the village rejoiced the 'destruction of the moon'. "Even if it's Erza I don't know if that's possible..." She let a somewhat teasing grin form on her lips, "Don't let her hear you say that, it'll be off with your head." Just for kicks, her deep red manicured finger drew a line against the skin of her throat.

"That's creepy...and probably true." He swallowed heavily, Happy quickly intervening. "Aye sir!"

"That's so cool! So you're just gonna throw your spear at it so it can break?!" Somebody had to give the boy a physics book at some point... "There's no way that will work..."

"Even with the additional height," the woman began as her and Natsu took place on the highest building the village had to offer, the wall that surrounded it. "It won't be enough to reach the moon, which is why I will need you punch the end of the spear with your thermal energy-your fire magic. With that much power, it should be enough to break the moon."

 _That girl is such a tease_ , the blonde felt Happy tugging the material of her pants and without looking away, picked him up. "Don't tell me it'll actually work..." She didn't lose trace of the magical presence nearby, albeit with difficulty considering how it was at least partly masked. Then again the girl disguised as a man didn't bother moving from her place on the tree from earlier.

_Probably how someone like her with such a magical presence was able to get in rank with Lyon and the others without gathering too much attention._

Then, Erza threw the spear at the sky with practiced ease just as their fiery teammate smacked his flaming fist on the end of it. There was a flash of heat the moment it sent of, a trail of light behind it as everyone watched with their breaths held. Until it struck it's target, what people assumed to be the moon.

A crack suddenly formed at the center of the rounded globe. "There's no way!" The cracks grew, only to lead to farther than the moon to finally fall, piece by piece. It was certainly a rather poetic view, to watch the sky fall appart in tiny shards of purple.

"Wh-what was that?!" Happy cried, paw raised in the air. "This island was covered by a layer of crystallized fumes of the Moon drip spell, that's what made the moon look purple." A faint glow surrounded the villagers, before it died down.

"But they're...they're still the same!" Natsu cried out as the two got down from their spot on the barrier, a tick mark pulsing on his forehead. "Indeed...this is their normal appearance."

Silence took over them briefly and Erza smiled. "Moon drip didn't affect their physics, just their memories." Lucy watched almost gleefully as the armored woman's words registered to the boys. "Th-that means they actually are-"

"Yes, they're all demons."

"For real?!" Gray cried out as he turned to look at the man to their left who blinked quite a few times, eyes wide. "W-well uh...we're still confused, I guess?" Happy screeched.

"Because of the Moon drip's effects on their memories, they were led to believe their human form was their true one. While in truth, it's the opposite. It's also why they couldn't approach the ruins, it's a sacred place that cannot be approached by people of the darkness." The armored woman continued, the villagers looking at each other with mild incomprehension.

"Amazing! I'm glad I left this in you wizards' hands," a familiar voice chimed in, "thank you."

"It-it's that boat guy!" Gray muttered a quiet 'ghost' under his breath. "B-Bobo..." The mustache man laughed boisterously, "Ya didn't think getting stabbed in the chest would kill a demon did you?!"

"But you disappeared from the ship!" Happy accused the man, waving his right paw back and forth and almost hitting her in the face."Hm...like this!" Then he was no more, or so it seems, Bobo had dashed off into the air almost not noticed by human eyes. "Sorry for not telling you the truth back then, I had to leave this island when I realized I was the only one who remembered. Thought everyone else were going crazy with the whole 'human' thing!"

The man laughed loudly once again, the chief simply staring at his very alive son. "B-BOBOO!" The elderly demon cried unashamedly, spreading his wings as well to join his son in the sky. "You finally came back to your senses, huh pops?"

All at once, the villagers all launched themselves into the night sky with cheers. "A demon island." Natsu grinned as he eyed the demons soaring into the air, all laughing joyously. "I dunno, when you look at their faces...they kinda look more like angels."

_They do._

"It's a feast! A demon feast!" Lucy raised a brow at the term. "That sounds dreadful." The glint in her eyes told those around her otherwise. "Aye!" She briefly spotted little Nico, the kid who had tried spying on them only to end at their breakfast table just two days earlier.

The boy was twirling in the air with what she assumed to be his older sister. _H_ _ow...sweet._

Just as tables were prepared, mountains of food on them as torches were lit all around, Lucy took the occasion to slyly sneak away. Throwing one last glance at her friends, Happy flying with some demons in the sky while Gray was starting to get surrounded by numerous girls.

Opening the gates would be far too obvious and easy to see, so she simply hid behind a rather large hut before diving into the earth and reappearing on the other side of the wall. Her eyes closed briefly, pinpointing the magical energy she had sensed earlier. The blonde licked her dry lips as she took place beneath the huge tree, quiet and masking her presence.

From 'Zalty''s position so high up in the air, higher even then the village itself, Lucy's only indication that the woman was talking were her moving lips and her barely glowing orb. Not anyone had the senses of dragon slayers after all.

Jellal was the safest guess at this point, considering she was playing as his servant. One would lead to each other, like a chain reaction, but she didn't particularly care for Jellal to hear the two of them.

It was easier to act as a support for now, not defenseless by any means but not a power-player either.

The orb suddenly lost the shine magic gave it, 'Zalty' standing up only for her features to become her normal ones. "I agree." Without a second of hesitation, the blonde turned on her heel before a hand could make contact with her neck.

Smashing the other girl's back into the tree, she applied enough pressure with her legs to block Ultear's own and grabbed one of her wrists that had been far too close to her neck for comfort. "Hello there, Lucy Heartfilia I presume?"

"Glad to meet you," she ever so slowly backed away from the dark haired beauty, hands in the air as show of non-agression. "I'm going to make a safe bet and assume the council didn't send you." The other girl laughed prettily, reddish brown eyes sharp as blades. "Impressive, between you and Titania figuring out this island's secret, Fairy tail is far cleverer than what people give you credit for."

"How kind, although I must admit I'm surprised that somebody like you is on this island." Not really, over time things had come together like the puzzle this woman was. Her 'Zalty' persona included, that was an advantage that she had over Ultear. "I won't ask, it's quite honestly none of my business."

"Because you think the council would actually give a complaint about me coming from a _Fairy tail member_ the time of a day? One who hasn't been with the guild for even a year, or has any noteworthy magic power to her name." Bold red lipstick covered lips stretched into a condescending smirk.

"Hm...I'm not sure, probably not. I should totally wear a plaid skirt and low-necked shirt just to see how little they think of women, those old geezers." The girl blinked, her position somewhat less on edge and straight than earlier. "You would know I'm sure, pretty to look at and thought to be in that place only because of your close relationships to Sieigrain."

"What tells you it's not the case?" Curiosity coated Ultear' words, genuinely intrigued by the blonde now. "Please, people have to be willingly blind not to sense how strong you actually are. You're good at hiding it, I'll give you that, but for a place filled with high-level mages it's ridiculous."

"Seriously, please don't tell me that Sieigrain believes you to be so beneath him in power levels. If I didn't know better, I'd say you two are on equal grounds." Not that Jellal's power and magic control were anything to sneeze at, the woman just so happened to have a grasp on the mind better than him.

"Lucy Heartfilia, heir to the Heartfilia Konzern company, newly official member of Fairy tail. No outstanding destruction records or much power, "ridiculously hot but not a threat". Ugh, those idiots who write reports on guild wizards I swear." _They, not us._

"Well then, Ultear Milkovich Magic Council inspection mage who has a seat on Ishgar's main Magic Council branch despite her low status. Rumor has it the only reason for her seat is her rather questionnable relationship with a Wizard Saint. How scandalous." And completely false, might she add.

"Huh, you did your research." Well that depended on how you saw it, Lucy mentally acknowledged. "You too, was it my pretty face that caught your attention?" She teased, gaze briefly wandering to the long sleeve of Ultear's kimono where she knew a blade was hidden. Seems the girl had decided to keep it there, not threatening anymore.

"You fairies are quite the trouble magnets, you're nothing special, my job is to know you lot almost personally." _I wonder if she's talking about the council or her darker occupations._

"How cruel, me who thought we had something." She faked a gasp, mouth curling up while the dark haired woman's fell into a frown. "Enough with the courtesies, why confront me the way you did? What do you want?"

"Not much, I'll admit I was truly curious. Why would somebody like you, with so much magic would fall under Lyon's leadership and then I spotted you up on that tree." The sun would rise in just a few hours if she wasn't mistaken, loud music still blasting from the village.

"I had no idea who you were, and perhaps that scared me even if you didn't seem like you would attack the village." She didn't have a reason to, Deliora was impossible for her to use after all.

"How did you see through my transformation magic?" The blonde's hip was jutted to the side, arms lazily surrounding her waist. "I had doubts, and Natsu mentioned you smelling like a woman." And despite common belief, he didn't mean perfume or something as somewhat superficial as that.

Hormones, imagine her horror when she learned that the boy's nose could tell him when she was on her period.

"So, now that you saw me. What are you planning to do?" She wetted her dry lips, considering the cold woman in front of her. "Nothing," she then corrected herself in a show of herself trying to find the right words. What a good actress she had became. "Your business is yours, and as long as it doesn't interfere with myself and mine. I don't care."

Well, for now.

"How cute." Deep red lips against pale skin stretched in a slow smirk as Lucy continued. "Although, now that the two of us are acquaintances. Perhaps we could come to an agreement." A dark brow raised, the only indication Ultear was listening. "Sieigrain knowing of our discussion would do neither of us any good."

Jellal, a pawn that was a current nuisance the size of a mountain.

"You want something." It was a fact that Ultear had just caught on. "I'm looking for someone, I think you have information that may interest me. You don't want to come out from behind the careful façade of the side character besides Sieigrain, maybe you'd be inclined to do me a favor."

"Are you blackmailing me? You should try harder than that."

"Except that I'm not, I'm simply stating how things are from my point of view. Even if you were to refuse I won't gain anything from trying to tell everyone that you're more dangerous than you let on, if they even believe me...maybe you'd like me to throw in a blueberry muffin in for the help?"

"You are one strange woman."

"A coffee date? I'm broke at the moment, but maybe an _equal_ favor would work." She loved playing, just as much as she loathed it. "What do you even want to know? Maybe I don't know."

"Dark guilds." She watched almost with sadistic glee as the woman hid a sudden choking sound behind a dainty hand. "I'm looking for a woman who has something of mine." Long gone was the playful banter, chocolate brown eyes narrowed like the sharpest edge of a weapon. "Does the codename Angel ring a bell?"

"Oracion Seis, how do you even know that name?" If she didn't know better, she would think Ultear was impressed. "It doesn't really matter, is there anything you can tell me? Last I heard, they were somewhere in the south." Far from the Woodsea near Cait Shelter where their base would eventually be.

Needless to say, _she didn't want to wait._

"The council wasn't even aware of that, you know your stuff." The girl let the pads of her fingers brush her keys. "Just because the council doesn't know, doesn't mean you don't."

"..." Ultear must have been going crazy to even think about it. The Balam Alliance linked the three most powerful Dark guilds together in a pact of non-agression, other than that they didn't really interact with each other. They wouldn't start now, not for this... _girl._

Well, it's not like she actually knew them personally. Though she had heard a few interesting things about a certain tower. No matter the word on the streets or whispers in the dark, interactions weren't part of the deal.

That didn't mean Ultear as well as her master didn't keep tabs on them, besides...no one would ever have to know would they? Oracion Seis was none of her business really, and as powerful as they were if one of the three were to fall. She knew it would be them.

Weakening the alliance maybe, but ultimately it could turn to their advantage.

"They don't always travel together, and there's no footage of them but it is known Angel's the only woman." But Lucy already knew that, the Grimoire Hearts member noted that the celestial mage looked hardly impressed. "From what I gathered, they split into two groups to come back up in northern Fiore. Something about business in Caelum being over."

"Caelum? They left the country?" Just a bit past the border, miles of water separated Caelum of Fiore. "Yes, or at least the girl and the one with the snake were spotted there last week."

"Now that's what I call impressive." The genuine compliment left her lips as her brain began working at the speed of light, if they were all back in Fiore that would mean the guild would probably locate in Everwood forest soon enough. The timeline seemed accurate enough.

"So you mentioned a favor, so many things to chose from-" The blonde shook her head, handing the council member a piece of paper. "Give me a call by lacrima when you find what you're looking for." If Ultear hadn't known any better, she would have thought the girl was talking about something other than a measly favor.

"I'll always listen, oh and for that favor. Equal value. I mean it, you're cute in that deadly sort of way but I'm not getting screwed over." The dark haired girl rose a brow, smirk painting her lips like poison. "Oh? I'm flattered, but was just a few directions that important? You're not planning on going after that guild are you?"

"Not the guild, just her. I'm taking what's mine, maybe get a few Jewels with the council." Or not, she didn't need a full out war between them and Oracion Seis just yet. Well that is if Brain cared enough for his guildmate, that lousy bas- "Think you can take her? How arrogant."

Would the others demand retribution for the girl if she ended up in prison? Brain wouldn't care that she knew, Cobra however perhaps would try and poison her in her sleep. Emotional and yet not, what a weird one he was. _(Erik, his name's Erik just like Angel isn't-)_

"I don't need to beat her," Even if she didn't doubt she could. "I want what is rightfully mine, trust me you do not want to be what keeps me away from them."

"The girl stole someone you care about? What tells you they still live?" The look in those wide honeyed eyes of hers made Ultear freeze briefly, like a rope had tied itself around her neck. "I just know!" she chirped, eyes closing. "Besides Oracion Seis doesn't really do murder." Killing yes, murder for fun without compensation not quite.

Well at the end of the day, wasn't assassination senseless murder too?

_(dried blood underneath her nails-)_

Brain was still a sick scumbag, which now that she thought about it-

"By the way, the charges against that guild...what are they?" She hadn't bothered with them in her past lifetime, not hardened enough by this sort of politics despite her upbringing. "Curious? Well sorry to disappoint but the council has had a hard time to simply identify them so charges aren't that clear yet."

The girl's lacrima orb slipped from one of her sleeves, words writing themselves inside it. "The usual it seems, robbery, assault, arson, dark guild affiliation, first degree murder for at least half of them. Individual profiles haven't been drawn quite yet." The magic council really needed some security upgrades, because she knew for a fact that all that was linked to the Balam Aliance was classified and that Ultear didn't have legal access to it.

Maybe _that's_ why everyone somehow always manages to screw the council over.

"That thing's practical isn't it? Can't say I'm surprised for the lack of individual files, and well I'm not an officer of the council...but perhaps there's some information you'd like on them. To return the favor of course." The woman raised a brow, unimpressed. "Think you got something I don't already know?"

_(your mother loves you-)_

"My teammates will worry if I don't get back soon," her eyes seemed to glaze over as she once again let her magic search their surroundings for her team's signatures. Gray surrounded by what she assumed fangirls, Natsu and Happy at the table while Erza was just a few steps away with what appeared to be the village's chief.

"How about you call me soon so I can expand on the subject, but... I don't think you have anything on the guild master yet, do you?" Ultear let her red painted lips fall into a downward curve, the one thing her guild master refused to share with her. "You should add treason to the list of charges, the man goes by the name Brain."

Ultear would deny the way her eyes went wide and her mouth parted like a child's.

"I see the name rings a bell, I'll leave you to your work now. Give me a call when you want to meet." The blonde buried herself into the earth, leaving a stricken Ultear behind. She refused to let emotion dictate her, especially not someone like that _pathetic excuse of a man-_

Hades had conveniently kept that out of his intel on the Oracion Seis, her teeth clenched.

* * *

Sagittarius's key is warm from it's place hanging off from her hip.

"How nice of you dear! I don't remember the last time somebody complimented me on my cooking!" The last part was accompanied by a playfully angered look to her two children who winced.

Lila, otherwise known as mama by the many of the children of the island, reminded Lucy quite a lot of her own mother. From the tender smiles to the habit of trying to flatten her children's fluffy hair. The moment she had gotten back to yesterday's party, little Nico had dragged her off so she could meet his mother and sister.

Unknowingly saving her from Erza's questioning, if that half-glare half-curious look the woman had sent her once she had spotted the blonde.

The family of three had instantly captured her heart.

Nico's enthusiast somehow didn't drown his older sister's insecurity-driven harshness and their mother kept a watchful eye on the two like a hawk despite her pretty laughs and incredible cookies. "Stop trying to steal her, she's _my_ friend!" The little boy tugged on the sleeve of her jacket.

Despite the tropical island, mornings were somewhat chilly and the air cold out on the ocean. Their boat was almost ready, and it seems the boy had decided to attach himself to her hip before they all left the island.

It would take Natsu another few hours to realize the jacket was one of his rare ones that possessed sleeves.

"Pff! Don't be silly Nico, I don't care about your stupid friend!" Aki, resident mess of teenage issues and sass, huffed loudly as she glared at her younger brother. "Then why do you always try to change the conversation subject to the newest clothes on the market, it's so boring!"

"And nobody cares about your stupid soccer skills!" The girl rolled her eyes and Lucy allowed a fond laugh to escape her lips. "I'm sure you're an awesome player Nico, and I agree Heart Kruz's latest isn't as good as the one before. However, think the two of you could tell me about this island instead?"

And so, the two insisted on her trying a demon speciality from their village that she hadn't eaten the day before.

"Dango?" Both kids looked at her like she was incredibly dumb. "It's our island's secret recipe!" Lucy herself didn't have the sweetest tooth compared to the likes of Erza and Wendy, but the two looked so proud that she gave it a try. "Mmh...oh wow it's really good!" The sauce she would later learn, was what made the difference.

"Told you so!" The two high fived before dragging her farther away to some food stalls that formed some sort of market. "Auntie makes the best sushi!" The blonde could only hope not to take too much weight in a single day, from all the free food that the villagers offered easily.

"How about we go sit somewhere?" The food 'samples' almost clouded her vision by the sheer height of the pile in her arms. "Ooh! I know, there's this tree we always eat under!" Nico happily dragged her under the shade of said tree as the three of them ate the off food.

"So, how are the berries?" As an explanation, the blonde stuffed another of those curious-looking berries into her mouth. Bittersweet juices invading her mouth as she let the back of her head meet the trunk. "Kinda like raspberries, what are they?"

Ranger berries as she learned, were only found on the island and while delicious, the roots of it were heavily poisonous. She made sure to buy some dried ones as well as some coffee beans later as the three spent the next hour or so together.

"Lucy! We've been looking everywhere for you, the boat's leaving!" _Oh_ , seemed she had pushed her luck a bit. It was already midday too, thankfully she had quickly thrown her packed bag of things on it earlier in the morning.

Nico looked at Happy like he had just broken his favorite toy. "No fair! You can't leave already, we need to take you to that pond outside the walls and-" Aki interrupted the boy with a slap on the back of his skull. "Idiot, she's not from here. Of course she would leave."

The bitter edge to it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde whose gaze softened. Erza could wait another twenty minutes couldn't she?

"I'll come back to visit I promise, think your mom would let the two of you walk me to the beach outside the village?" Turns out the answer was no, not without Lila herself actually. The woman sent her off with a ranger berry pie and bear hug, Nico immediately using his wings to fly to their level and wrap his small arms around them.

Aki hmphed, arms crossed over her chest before her mother grabbed the teenager by the ear. "Play nice," Lucy raised a brow before the little demon hesitantly shook her hand with a blush covering her cheeks. "...I'll miss you, nobody here dresses with the same clothing brands as me."

"Likewise, little pink." She ruffled the girl's pinkish hair before boarding the boat where she was met by Erza's unimpressed glare.

"We were supposed to leave by eleven in the morning." Lucy gave the woman an apologique grin, "I really didn't see the time pass by, but if it makes this better..." Her fingers grazed the water as she leaned over the wooden edge of the small boat the village had provided them with.

The water came to life beneath them, the boat riding the waves faster than before much to Natsu's horror.

Next stop, Magnolia.


	10. No rest for the wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls get mad as a wild pikachu appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Offensive language, tiny mentions of sexism and spoilers for Edolas.

She was restless.

Phantom Lord would attack soon enough and she needed to urgently talk to Mystogan. With all the money from Galuna island, she could rest for a while without doing any job requests and even buy a few new things. Namely a white shirt that wasn't soaked in blood or covered in dirt.

Back to more pressing matters, _Mystogan._ The slimy little bastard just kept escaping her grasp! Ugh, things would just be easier if he would stop being so damn secretive all the time. _(and showed up at the guild more than twice a month at the most-)_

The guild was almost empty at this time of day, wizards coming to pick a job before immediately leaving. Fairy tail had recently been gaining even more in popularity and the season offered lots and lots of work. The only ones who stayed more than a few minutes were Macao, Wakaba and two-third of the Strauss siblings.

With the master away on business, the beautiful barmaid was the current fill-in. She sat at a table with the three men while Mira served the few passing members, but would eventually come to talk with them since no one seemed to be in need of her services.

Her who could've swore the day this guild would be this quiet, hell would raise over.

"I thought you would accompany your team on their latest mission, Lucy. Any reason why you didn't?" Misa almost slyly commented as she served Macao and Wakaba some more beer, as if they hadn't had enough. "Mmh, I just formed a contract with Sagittarius, training and spending time with him seemed more productive that that mission."

"Huh? How so?" The blonde took another sip of her black coffee, the pleasing smell invading her senses. "Erza dragged them all off to some bakery in Fressia." Needless to say, the three of them would soon realize that this was the town Natsu had almost completely burned to the ground a few months ago.

Just a week before Lucy joined actually.

She just hoped the bakery would survive, for humanity's sake really. Erza Scarlet had always been one hell of a scary woman when hungry.

"Besides I've got enough money for a while with the pay from the s-class mission." More than enough for a year of rent actually. She couldn't exactly say she was hoping to intercept Mystogan next time he came to get a mission either.

That would make her out to be some kind of creep. _Which she definitely wasn't_ , her ego denied.

"So Scarlet actually took Natsu on an s-class quest huh?" She could practically feel the smirk in the not-really question.

"How stupid of her, like Natsu out of all people is ready for s-class..." Evergreen commented from behind her fan snidely, not missing the chance to take a jab at Erza. "I take it you guys' mission went well?" Mira cheerful asked ignoring their bad attitude, taking a few light steps in their direction.

That woman's patience, Lucy sometimes swears there's no limit to it. _(oh but there is, and better not cross it-)_

"As usual." Freed states disinterested, and Mira's smile twitched briefly. "So you're the new girl?" Bickslow smirked at her, giving her a lecherous grin as he made a show of obviously looking up and down her body. Once upon a time, the action would've made her feel scandalized and embarrassed beyond mesure.

"Perv!" A loud smacking sound was heard as Evergreen's fan was slammed on the man's shoulder angrily. _(oh, how she had missed that woman and her temper-)_

Now, there was only fondness. Dirty jokes and all things considered, the boy would never actually do anything that would make herself or any girl uncomfortable. Her guess was that it was easier for him when people avoided him, safe in that bubble the Raijinshuu had built around themselves.

No strings attached with anyone else, flirty comments and affiliation with the big bad Laxus keeping everyone away except the occasional hookups.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you all." Freed greeted her coldly, Evergreen simply humphing as the light hit her glasses while Bickslow was too busy complaining about the hit. The four of them lost themselves in each other for awhile, ignoring everything else around them.

Forget the bubble, that's a fortress if she ever saw one.

"So, decided to ditch the loser blondie?" Laxus chuckled, eyeing her current company almost disdainfully. This earned him a quiet complaint from both Macao and Wakaba, Mirajane's brother for once deciding not to speak loudly his mind about the thunder boy's unmanly attitude.

"Just taking a small break from missions." Evergreen raised a brow at that, painted lips pursing. "Already tired newbie? You won't last long here if a few missions are too much for you." She begged to differ, especially when the only reason Nab was not at the request board undecided right now was because of a bad cold.

Her expression must have conveyed the feeling, for the fairy-like woman's pretty features twisted harshly. "Are you laughing at me? You, some powerless nobody who-?!"

"Leave her alone Evergreen!" Mira scolded, the blonde giving the woman a small smile to convince her she was hardly hurt by Evergreen's words. Always such a silver tongue that one, and in a bad mood it seemed.

"Yeah! Don't scare the hot girl away!" Bickslow's babies added a few calls of 'hot girl' for good measure and Lucy had to remind herself the things were souls, just connected to Bickslow's own soul and bonded by his magic. Not some creepy little devils.

"She's right though. If blondie here can't take a few beatings then she has no place in this guild." The blonde suppressed an eye roll, she had forgotten how rude this lot were before the Fantasia Parade incident.

She had barely slept too, nightmares recurring even more than usual and had gotten to the guild at _five in the goddamn morning._ All so she could hopefully catch Mystogan in one of his few visits to the guild, master Makarov had raised a curious brow when she asked, but told her the boy should have finished his latest mission just a day ago and would likely pass by soon.

Needless to say she needed that fourth coffee mug, and the Thunder legion to get off her back.

So, the blonde jumped off the chair she was sitting on, bypassing a worried looking Mira with cup in hand. "Lucy?" She looked back over her shoulder to casually throw the girl a lopsided grin. "You still got some coffee in the back right?" She then slipped behind the bar and in the kitchen to fill her cup once more.

"Running away blondie?" She ignored Laxus' taunting as she plopped back down at the table, unbothered by the glaring Evergreen and cocky, just as blond as her, man. She chose not to answer, thinking Sparky dearest would soon find her too boring to try to bully around.

Wrong, seems he was more on his last nerve than she had believed.

"Tch, frigid bitch." The glass of water that had been in Mira's hand began to fill with cracks. "Don't go callin' girls something like that you bastard! That's so unmanly-" Even Evergreen winced at her leader's words, eyeing Mira whose smile had fallen very, very carefully.

"Yeah boss, we should just leave already. It's a waste of time-" Bickslow tried to diffuse the tension, waiting for the newbie to either cry or something.

"Wow, I'm impressed by the originality of that one," she clapped her hands with a snort. "As if we never heard it before, not that you would _know_ something about women, frigid or not."

So maybe that one line had annoyed her, just a bit.

"How dare you insult Laxus-sama-" She cut of Freed with an unimpressed raised brow as she took a large sip of her plain coffee. "That wasn't my intention, and if you can defend him with such fervor maybe you should be more insulted on _her_ behalf." She jerked her chin in the group's only girl's direction, Evergreen having long backed away from the argument.

She stayed silent as her three male teammates suddenly looked at her as if they had forgotten her presence, Lucy almost laughed.

"Frigid bitch, really?" The brown haired girl snapped her gaze to the new girl with a glare. "Oh don't act like it's any of your business or you actually know anything-"

_(oh why'd you always got to be so mean Lucy-?)_

"Yeah, it's not like I was talking to her." Laxus for once seemed at loss for words, his gaze locking with his only female teammate curiously. "Right, Ever?"

"Of course." The bespectacled woman would never admit the comment did kind of insult her, on behalf of womankind of course. Not of the annoying blonde. Never mind that idiot who had once dared to call her something so eerily similar to frigid bitch- "You didn't have to."

"Excuse me?!" The man glared at the pesky newbie who simply continued to sip on her coffee. "Say that to her, you didn't have to for it to be insulting." So maybe she was being a bit hard on him, she knew he didn't actually mean anything with the comment, especially not against Evergreen.

"I'm just sayin' you would've dismembered anyone calling her something like that. Yet you still used the term on someone else." Laxus scoffed, not noticing the two other boys uncomfortable looks. "Tch, whatever you weakling, keep that mouth babbling over nothing."

Words have power, they should never be underestimated.

"Just run back to mommy, bet you must miss her real hard. You don't belong here-" Chocolate brown eyes narrowed at that, her heart beating harshly against her ribcage. _Breathe, you need to breathe. He doesn't know, it's not his fault-_

He didn't do anything wrong, this is Laxus, you know how he gets.

_(the wind picks up, rain falling harshly to the ground and in that moment she convinces herself that storms do have a smell, it's his.)_

What cut the protests coming from Elfman and the two older mans was the deafening sound of shattering glass.

"Get out."

There was no screaming, no explosion of anger. "Huh?" Breaths were held as a dark shadow loomed over Mira's features, pupils shrunk with her lips falling into a scowl that screamed of danger. Darkness lurked in those clear eyes of hers, pale strands of hair barely floating around her.

Magic emanated from the barmaid so strongly even a magicless civilian could've sensed it.

"Oh please Mirajane, you're not a threat anymore remember?" Laxus scoffed, trying not to show how bad he knew things would get if the girl actually decided to let her magic loose. _"Get out."_ The words were hissed, dark blue eyes flashing angrily as a collective shiver ran through everyone, baring Laxus.

"What is up with this shit anyway?" The beast-sized man chuckled, not amused at all. "You haven't used magic for over two years, and now you want me to believe you will for _that_ girl out of everything else?" He almost snarled, yellowish sparks of magic accompanying his words.

Macao and Wakaba had already slipped away, Elfman backing away in the same way the Raijinshuu had already done. The celestial spirit wizard however didn't even stand up, her gaze never leaving Mirajane's still form.

The white haired girl knew about her mother's death, but surely there was something else causing that much anger.

"Poor blondie missing her mommy? Guild's not as nice as you thought, or maybe she didn't even _want_ you." He had caught the earlier flinch of sadness the girl had showed, taking advantage of it. Mirajane's eyes were almost impossibly wide now as they didn't leave the lightning mage's, her magic lashing out angrily against the tight grip she had on it.

_Maybe if she let go, just a little-_

"Just go back to your bitch of a mother then."

Lucy sense the incoming blast of magic before anyone else, scrambling off her chair in panic.

Spreading from Mira's chest, unstable dark colored magic wracked the whole guild. The floor ever so slowly cracked under the pressure, tables flying into the walls as the girl let out something like a scream of repressed anger.

Darkness spread from her core to her fingertips, magic ripping away at her common sense. Laxus, sadly enough, found himself pined to the wall under the magic's hold, a black almost transparent glow keeping him there. "Big sister-!" Elfman tried to choke out, having felt the blow that wasn't for him.

Before Mirajane could quite literally jump on the current victim of her anger, pale hands grabbed ahold her shoulders.

"Shit Lucy, get away she's not thinking clear!" Elfman warned, trying to take a step forward towards his older sister whose magic still ran rampant in the guild, the city even. Buildings were just short of collapsing. Too panicked to think clearly, nobody seemed to notice the blonde was the only one not having been blown away by the blast.

The white haired girl let out a deep sound from the back of her throat, eyes hazy and stuck in some not-quite Satan Soul form. Hair floating, with dark markings resembling veins drawing themselves on her skin as her magic escaped her in small waves.

"Mira, _breathe._ " The girl's breathing was shallow and difficult to just look at, her eyes flashing with magic on and off like a lightbulb. The members of the Thunder legion were white as sheets, watching as black with golden highlights fire came from where the sole of Mirajane's now shoe-less feet were.

It licked at the wooden floor, dangerously spreading around the girls and farther away.

Seeing the girl didn't respond, flames brushing her own skin, Lucy cursed inwardly and let her own magic spread just barely. The Satan Soul wizard was like a closed jar that was too full, ready to explode any second. Anger at Laxus was the trigger, but not the cause of why her magic and emotions was so uncontrolled.

How could she have forgotten, the girl had spent almost two years barely using magic. It didn't mean that her power hadn't evolved, just that Mira kept it under a tight lock. Impressive really, but also dangerous and not quite healthy.

Repressing the stronger emotions, and the magic linked to them, for so long had to deserve some help from a psychiatrist.

Lucy forced the girl to look at her in the eye, blue orbs unseeing. Pupils, soft brown irises and the white of her sclera all blended together to leave place to an endless sea of golden. _Might._

Unlike the, almost impossible to bear, pressure of Mira's magic, Lucy's was like one trying to appease a wild animal. Tenderly reaching out for the uncontrollable one that practically coated the air. Ever so slowly, the blonde let an arm wrap around the barmaid whose body shook with the force of the magic in her veins.

"I got you, let it all out darling." She choked out softly, currently golden eyes shining with magic. Mira's magic was an uncontrolled beast that had finally ripped it's way out of it's confines, it reminded the blonde of her own at times.

And then, the tears came like a torrent, magic coming out of the crying girl like waves as her inhumain claw-like hands clutched at the blonde. Everyone held their breaths as they felt the full force of the Satan Soul girl's power, anger and resentment temporarily forgotten.

The ground shook, wind picking up, but nothing could compare to the onslaught of magic that attacked all the wizard's senses. Evergreen felt faint, her knees week as Bickslow's totems dropped to the ground like kicked puppies. "Mira!" Unable to get closer to his sister, Elfman tried not to cry himself as his sister let out a wail of what could only be described as pure despair.

 _Lisanna,_ he realized.

_(because somewhere right now there is an empty grave)_

_(Lucy knows one who's full with that same girl who always loved so much and so easily, that giving and kind girl who's deaddead-!)_

Laxus swore there was no oxygen in his lungs anymore, the ethernano so potent in the air as the fire diminished slowly as the wind swirled wildly in the building. Bottles crashed to the floor, white strands mixing in with blonde ones where Mira had buried her head in as she continued to wail.

The screaming eventually died down as did the fire, painfully loud sobs replacing it. Then all the magic dropped, the only remaining proof of it being the practically destroyed guildhall and crying girl in the middle of the room.

It didn't even take Elfman a second to cross the distance when his sister's magic stopped keeping him at a distance. _(never to hurt, but not wanting too close either, what if she hurt him-?)_

He swept the sobbing girl into his arms, the blonde slowly trying to unhook her arms from around the girl's shoulders. Mira's hands instinctively tightened around her, not noticing the red seeping into the shirt where her claws has ripped the clothing and skin. Tears right above her hips where the white haired girl still clutched desperately with very human hands and nails.

"Elfman, _Elfman it hurts._ " Her grip was now weak, just like herself, exhaustion taking ahold of her once she was rid of almost all of her magic reserves. And so, she fell into her brother just as she was always meant to.

Laxus for his part tried to make the fact that he needed to lean against the wall to stay upright unnoticeable.

"It's over." Evergreen breathed out with relief, eyeing the two siblings with poorly concealed empathy. Just as the words were spoken, Bickslow's babies floating back up in the air around their practically traumatized wizard, the world came crashing down once again.

Laxus felt the air leave his lungs as he was slammed harshly into the wall he had been leaning against, nails digging into the skin of his shoulders. _"You."_

Freed screeched.

"You had a lot to say earlier didn't you, well now's my turn." Lucy snarled, the wall ever so slowly cracking under the pressure of magic pushing Laxus' six foot six form into it.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ he would never speak to a female from this guild again he promptly decided.

"So listen here you narcissistic, idiotic _bastard_." The Strauss siblings ignored the admittedly scary scene altogether. "I don't care about you and your team's stupid _self-esteem problems_. You want to make yourselves feel better about yourselves by degrading others? Fine I don't care, go ahead if you think it's going to make up for something."

Clearly, he wouldn't get a chance to defend his honor it seemed. Trying to blast the girl away probably wouldn't end well either.

"You try pushing her to the edge like that or speak about my mother ever again, _I dare you._ " she hissed lowly, chestnut eyes now raging flames. "I will rip you apart until there is _nothing_ left. Don't think I won't, I _will_ gouge out your eyes and make you eat them if that's what I have to do to make you shut the _fuck up._ "

Evergreen fainted for real this time.

"I hope it was worth it, playing the big bad like that." He tried to forget the image of a crying Mira with that look of utter despair on her pretty features as the blonde let him go. "Feeling better with yourself already?"

She then promptly turned around to take large steps towards the siblings, Mira's face once again falling as she wrapped an arm around the other girl's neck, not letting go of her brother for her life's worth. The three then disappeared into tiny specks of golden light. A half-destroyed guild left behind.

_Trust issues huh._

Freed felt unworthy, Bickslow like a monster, Evergreen was insecure and Laxus himself had a bit of an ego issue and inferiority complex... _Group therapy maybe?_

Oh the anger was still there don't you worry, but now there was an ugly addition of understanding and...dare he say, guilt.

"Well..that was...a pleasantly peaceful conversation with our beloved guildmates." A bolt of lightning struck the ground next to Bickslow's feet.

* * *

"I knew I should have taken those anger management classes with Aquarius..." Lucy grumbled to herself as she wandered the streets of Magnolia after she, finally some might say, left the Strauss residence.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The girl practically stomped her way through the crowd, a rather creative trail of cusses leaving her cherry pink lips. "Huh?" She grabbed the fabric of cloak that was worn over heavily bandaged arms without any warning, her grip fell from it easily enough to reach a wrist.

She then promptly dragged the incredulous man away, an apple (that he would've eaten later mind you!) falling to the ground.

Mystogan eyed the empty, heavily dirtied alley the small girl had taken him to wearily. Almost self-consciously, he let the bottom of his face fall deeper into the fabric of his mask. "Is something the matter?" The way he purposely deepened his voice, with that fake scratchy edge to it too, would have made her laugh any other time.

"We need to talk." _Oh dear._ He was screwed wasn't he? Was her friend, the one with the fiery red hair, hiding in the shadows?

"I need your help and believe it or not you need mine." Business, she decided, was the safest way to address this. Between two well educated people who had asshole fathers, never mind the fact that Jude despite all his mistakes was no murdering power hungry maniac.

_(who was she to judge anyways, her the lying little girl-?)_

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but I doubt that I can provide you with the help you are looking for. Goodbye Lucy." No he had not tried to find information on the girl. He had gotten out of that paranoid habit of investigating anyone who touched Erza Scarlet or his counterpart with a ten feat pole a long time ago, after all.

That is until Lucy Heartfilia, because the girl stayed. She stayed after seeing, getting closer and closer to the redhead's dark secrets, and clearly she had no intention of leaving despite her upbringing that should have kept her away of guilds smelling like booze.

Mystogan would not be the one to stand between the two girls, he still cared for his own life after all, if only to close a few unsightly portals-

"Jellal."

Something shifted, the man's breath catching in his throat. Yet, he didn't turn around to face the blonde who knew better than to try and reach for the boy - more of a man really.

"I want you no harm, I swear. Just hear me ou-" Before she could finish her sentence however, huge palms covered her shoulders as she was pushed into the bricked wall to their left. Lucy blinked up at him, as if not understanding what was occurring. "How do you know that name?!"

Who knew, _emotion._ With a small temper at that, underneath all the layers of clothes and distant attitude. The fact that the Stellar spirit mage had _let_ him slam her into the wall like that did nothing to help his growing panic and anger.

"Please calm down. I did not lie about my name or identity and trust me I know much more than your true name." His hold on her did not weaken and Lucy forced herself as to not wince at the rough feeling of bricks rubbing against the bare skin of her back that her thin tank top left vulnerable.

_(vulnerable, what a horrid word-)_

"You may not believe me, but I have knowledge of things that have yet to pass." Mystogan raised a brow, cautious before wording his thoughts. _A seer?_

"Sure, let's go with that. I know you are suppressing the gates as much as you can and I can help you with it." He still didn't release his hold, but his jaw went slack at her choice of words. Gates between their dimensions, the term he used was anima.

"What would you gain from helping me?" Lucy couldn't help the dry chuckle that escaped her lips. "An anima that I doubt either of us will be able to stop is going to take Magnolia away to Edolas." The masked man blanched at this, arms falling to his sides.

"I am not stupid enough to think that everyone would believe what I say. You, on the other hand, are a prince from another dimension with an evil counterpart, you are more likely to believe my crazy talk." They both knew Fairy tail wouldn't turn her away for this, whether they believed her or not.

 _Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._ Visions of the future or not.

"Prove it to me." Lucy tilted to the side in confusion. "Prove to me than what you say is true and I will help you." Lucy smiled slightly "The fact that I know all of this about you is not enough?" She teased before her face turned to something like stone.

"You must understand that I cannot tell you much. A week from now, Phantom Lord will attack the guild using a simple mission as an excuse to destroy us. Since my father is the one who posted the request, I understand that it is not enough for you to believe me." The fact took him slightly by surprise, despite his own horrible father.

"Wendy will join fairy tail eventually," she felt his breath hitch. "You know about her?"

_(know about her? how could I not, you worthless little-!)_

"I do, she is one of us." _(always will, no one can take that away. monsters in human flesh and death be damned, this time they'll be the only ones to be, for it is already too late for herself)_

"You must have a lot of questions, how about we go someplace more welcoming to continue this discussion? With less dirt and more food if possible."

Surprisingly - not really, Mystogan agreed as long as it was in a small and not crowded space. Both of them quickly ordered something, what little people the place had inside kept throwing them warry glances.

"You're so popular, I'm almost jealous." Lucy found great pleasure in teasing the usually stoic mage. With his tendency to shy away from the public eye, years of hiding his face having made him almost shy despite his power and reputation.

The questions he asked didn't, much to her relief, concern her future knowledge much or _how_ she knew of it. Truth be told, he wasn't sure he believed the girl or not, but it was quickly brought into light that she could help him, just as he could help her. _(even just to make the sweetest of girls smile, just a bit-)_

"If you don't mind me asking... what sort of mission would your father give Phantom that would justify an attack on Fairy tail?" He was asking just how loyal was she to the guild, Lucy let out an amused smile.

"He wants to sell me off to some old pig that would increase his fortune." Jellal paused, dark eyes blinking a few times as to process the answer.

"Since he didn't manage to convince me back then, he wants to force me to." Silence greeted her, her brow raising almost teasingly. "Well I could've put that in kinder words I admit, but is there any problem with this story of mine?"

 _Yes_ , but she was far too gone to consider her father's actions as horrible as she did once upon a time. What was an arranged marriage and the forced distance between them compared to war? _(nothing. yet, perhaps she has not yet forgotten his actions against what is hers. her friends, her magic, her freedom-)_

_(it doesn't stop her from loving him)_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She snorted at his sensibility, how charming. "Don't think on it too hard, I don't mind."

"No really, it's clear you care about Fairy tail. I shouldn't have doubted it." Heavens know he shouldn't have, not when she cared so much more than she let on.

"Whatever, now it's my turn. In public I obviously call you Mystogan, but in private would you prefer Jellal?" The blonde swore she saw his lips twitch slightly beneath his mask, that name hadn't been associated with himself in a long time. Jellal was his birthname, but sometimes he wondered if Mystogan was now closer to his identity.

"I don't mind, both of them are fine with me. However won't calling me Jellal complicate things for you, with this earth's...current one." Especially when he didn't recall having a twin, where in the world could Sieigrain have come from?

"We won't have to worry about _him_ for awhile, " Of course this world's Jellal wouldn't stay put for so long, he almost winced. "You never told me what you required from me in exchange for your help."

"Protection for the guild, company maybe? I haven't mentioned half as much as what I told you today, to anyone." He should be offended she didn't think he would protect their guild, even with all the secrets he kept, it was his home.

"You think I wouldn't do that already." Had she known better, she would have believed him to be angered.

"I'm not doubting you Jellal, I'm sorry if it came out that way." she closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the burn that followed the liquor falling down her throat. "I'm just one person, I can't stop a war. I need...help." _War,_ dear God what had he gotten into?

"You talk as if I'm not involved into this war of yours, am I?" Stupid decisions can lead to some good can they not? "All magic is erased from Edolas before it even begins, makes it impossible for the two worlds to be connected. We never see you again."

The man choked, face turning purple at the lack of precious oxygen.

"Edolas can't produce its own magic, not anymore. The only solution is to steal it from Earth land." That's what he had been taught, his father unhinged and greedy beyond measure didn't think twice about taking as much of it as possible. "What if it isn't?"

"Do you plan on twisting everything that is set in stone to your will?" _Yes I believe I am._ "Let's put things in perspective, randomly pop a portal in some place and just transport ethernano back to Edolas no?" He nodded almost warily, the girl's eyes shining with calculations. _If that made any sense._

"You people can't produce magic, haven't for a long time. Magic's always in constant movement, it's only natural it'd die if always stuck inside the ground or something. Magical objects are tougher, the magic lasts longer which is why there's so many in your world..." Theories more than facts.

"Since wizards here have their own magical cores, magic is basically endless. With all that movement, nature still produces ethernano." She muttered thoughtfully, eyeing the almost empty room briefly. "If we were to target empty space with the anima, one that wouldn't cost lives or whole cities..."

"I think that by doing it repeatedly, it could replenish Edolas' reserves. Why does it even need to be living people? Why not just try and absorb magic once it's been released into the air, the ethernano would be far more potent that way. Once absorbed by the anima it'd become-"

"Lacrima, if the air contains enough magic it would crystallize into lacrima." It was crazy, completely unheard of and _genius_. "If we can manage to control anima's position instead of throwing it into the world without direction it might...it might actually work?"

"Well we won't know if we don't try." Her honey brown eyes glinted under the weak light the room offered, lips stretching into a smile.

"My father will never go with that plan," there was no denying it. "He believes bloodshed is the only way to obtain what Edolas needs. I...I believe he wants eternal magic for Edolas."

How many times had she met men with that same mentality? Where blood was always believed to be more profitable than logic or kindness? _Fools._

"Eternal? How greedy, and impossible at that." She laughed mockingly, the sharp edge contrasting with her sugary sweet voice. Nothing was truly eternal in every aspect. Certainly not physical forms, and even the greatest memories eventually forget. If not, then they forget to care.

"If we cannot convince your father, we'll convince your kingdom, his generals." And those who would stand in her way would have to either make way or fall prey to the flames.

Because this time, she refuses to let anyone she cares about burn with her.


	11. Metal armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucy gets absolutely nothing done in time and gets away with only a few bruises.

"Come on Lucy! Pretty please?" Cana was a horrible human being, she promptly decided.

With that lower lip jutted out while her eyes shined with what Lucy knew were fake tears. "Ugh! Fine!" _The puppy eyes was her trick goddamn it! (because clearly everybody went blind when she showed off her cleavage, but teary eyes did the trick just fine-!)_

Dragging Lucy to her favorite clothing shop, Cana tried not to drop the almost empty beer bottle she had just bought a few streets away. The rest of the dozen in the Spirit world for safekeeping. Time passed, the pile of clothes in her arms growing to an alarming pace. She pinched her lips when the cutest of yellow tops caught her attention, _it wouldn't go very well with her hair though..._

"This dress is so cute~!" Stars shone in the brunette's eyes as she twirled around in a pretty emerald green dress, the top tight around the bust before the skirt flared out. "It's pretty," _and incredibly pricey,_ Lucy added as she eyed the silky and quality fabric.

"Too bad it's way too expensive for either of us." _Called it._

But Cana was also turning eighteen in less than a month, so the moment her friend gave the dress to the smiling employee, Lucy quietly notified her to leave it behind the counter for her. "Oh look at these little babies!" The taller girl came back triumphally from the sales area with a pair of jeans in hand.

"You tryin' them on?" The brunette scoffed playfully, bumping into her as she walked towards the changing room. "Do you even know me? After that we're taking another beer, I'm exhausted." _After a whole hour in that shop without a drink, how impressive._

The thing with fashion shops like Heart Kreuz or Classy Lilies, their current location, is that some products have enchantments. Rather simple ones most of the time unless you had them customized like Erza often did, but with help from Levy the cheap enchantments could be upgraded easily.

Almost colliding with a boy who looked like he was waiting for his girlfriend, Lucy snatched a pendant hanging from a magical shelf that stopped anyone without intention of buying anything from touching the things displayed on it. Smart little trick.

Hurriedly, she slammed the teleportation necklace on the counter before throwing a glance behind her to the changing rooms. Thank god for the almost empty shop and Cana's habit of looking at herself in the mirror for ever. "That'll be 33 400J plea-" Grabbing the held bag of clothes, she quickly put four bills of 10 000J on the table.

The girl's mouth dropped as she realized the blonde had already walked away, the bag fading out of existence in half a second. "M-miss, what about the rest of the money?!" The wizard shushed her, nudging her head in the direction of the cabin where she was pretty sure her friend was about to get out of.

She mouthed a quick 'for you' just as the door swung open, Cana showing her the denim that made her legs look endless. "I am _so_ taking those!"

Once the item was paid for, Cana linked their elbows together as they got out to sit on the edge of the waterway, underneath a tree. Without a second thought, Lucy let her head fall on her friend's knees, legs spread out under the shade. "Tired blondie?" A beer appeared in a golden flash to fall in Cana's hands.

"What I would give to be able to do that!" she snickered, one hand brushing a stand of hair out of Lucy's face. "My cards are shit to transport these sort of things, changes the taste and everything."

"Well it goes faster in their world so I can't really put food out for too long," she mused out loud. "Cancer and Virgo made this fridge that's like not bound to their realm, well it is but not really. Things don't age in there so if I put some apple there it'd still be good months later, crazy right? Don't know how they both did it."

"Freaking amazing you mean, intergalactic beer is pretty neat-"

"-are Fairy Tail wizards aren't they?" The pity made her tense up, the townspeople muttering between themselves as they eyed the expense of Cana's bare stomach where the Fairy tail mark was.

"Mommy look, they're from Fairy Tail!" The girl's mother immediately dragged her daughter away, horrified. "Okay, what the hell is happening?"

Their moment of tranquility over, the two made their way to the guild hall. To find it utterly destroyed by huge metal rods and spikes. "Who the fuck did this-"

"Let's go see if everyone is alright..." Lucy cut her off, hand reaching out to grab the brunette's so they could carefully enter the guildhall's remains before making their way downstairs. The basement all things considered, wasn't quite the best replacement for the hall, wizards piled up with not enough tables for everyone.

Natsu's display of anger did nothing to make the small place seem more welcoming, she raised an amused brow at her friend's trashing around. " - I won't be satisfied until we go and crush these guys!"

"That Natsu sometimes I swear..." Cana muttered with a look that said that she didn't completely disagree with the boy as they both observed the scene from where they stood next to Shadow Gear's table.

"I mean I'm glad no one was hurt, but still I understand where Natsu is coming from... This is our guild we're talking about!" Jet angrily crossed his arms, Levy nodding absentmindedly to his words. "Not another word brat, it's just a building." A giant hand suddenly made itself known next to the boy as to flick his forehead with a huge finger.

"Gramps come on!"

"Nobody was hurt, so don't even think about picking a fight with that cowardly guild." Lucy hid a giggle behind her hand, the old man turning his gaze to her. "And you girlie, maybe you should go calm down that rabid teammate of yours."

"Which one?" Because as far as 'rabid' went, Natsu wasn't the only one on the list. "Pff, don't go telling Erza that." Cana hit her thigh with the palm of her hand. "That would be pretty funny to watch, she just sharpened her favorite sword too!"

"Don't say something like that with that smile Mira, it's scary..." The beautiful barmaid's arms crossed over her chest, "You're no fun Levy!"

"Aren't you scared that Black Steel Gajeel will try picking a fight with us though?" Laki lightly twirled a strand of lavender hair from the table next to theirs. "I wouldn't mess with that one, never heard one good rumor 'bout him."

"Yeah, doesn't mean he's that bad. Rumors aren't the best facts to look at, just look at how they picture us like this hotshot exclusive guild." There was no such thing as exclusive in fairy language.

"Ah yes, nothing like some good publicity to make the council want to tear off their hair." The old Dreyar smiled, eyes glinting with a rare sadistic edge. "Although it would be safer for everyone to stay in groups for the night, wouldn't you children agree? Just in case."

_Just in case this old man needed to use the shovel in his backyard._

"Oh I know! Let's do sleepovers!" Mira clapped her hands, who were for once free of any plates or glasses, happily. "Pff no way! We're not scared of those Phantoms jerks!" Had the two been any lesser men (namely Natsu and Gray) Levy's teammates would have run for the hills the second the barmaid's glare hit them.

It was the deeply disappointed look from everyone's favourite bookworm that did them in, pouty lips pursed and big brown eyes barely narrowed. "Sleepover it is, you can totally come at our place Levy!"

"...They both live in the same apartment complex with Max and Nab, so they should be fine," the delicate girl smiled up from above the cover of her book, Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the ordinary gesture. _Just so...Levy._

Which then led to Lucy who had been standing up until now, to barrel her way in between Jet and her friend, the boy almost falling off the bench. "Oi-!" Ignoring him as she settled herself comfortably, an arm wrapping around the other girl with such suddenness the bookworm squeaked. "Lu-chan!"

"Keep your paws off the girl, we're in public y'know!" Cana snorted ungracefully, the blonde playfully pulling a face as she let her cheek fall on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Mou! You're so affectionate all of a sudden, I need to move my arm to read you know!" Mumbling a 'later', she allowed her eyes to close and breathe in the smell of old books and gardenias with just a small hint of spice.

"That's actually kind of cute..." Droy quietly mumbled, Jet dropping the pout to look at the two girls who looked perfectly content despite the lack of chairbacks or soft surfaces.

Never let it be said that Levy Mcgarden wasn't resourceful. An arm being taken hostage by a cuddling blond while the other was unable to move correctly due to the wooden pillar she had been leaning on, her book was just out of reach.

The solution? A quick Solid Script : Read, a spell using Solid Script of her own invention. The book floated at a comfortable distance in front of her, pages turning themselves at her reading pace. More complicated than most of her usual spells, it was useless in combat, for dealing with the woman who refused to stop half-laying on her however...

 _I could've been a saleswoman in another life!_ the bookworm thought proudly. _(spoiler alert : she was not, comander of an army perhaps but never a saleswoman)_

Wizards mostly came out of the guild, the place too small to hold it's usual population so it was almost empty. Much to the pixie-like girl's joy, easier to finish this book with no tables flying above her head or screams. "Lu-chan you're going to get up at some point y'know, I know you're not sleeping."

"I'm good where I am right now..." She muttered, nose lost in soft blue strands. "You-"

"Bleh, this place is so boring!" Cana took a few long strides in their direction, appalled at the lack of party or brawls. "I'm going home, Levy, Laki you guys wanna walk with me?" The two girls quickly agreed, the rest of Fairy Hills residents already being gone or on a mission.

Nobody wanted to walk alone with the whole Phantom thing, no matter how safe Magnolia was supposed to be.

"We'll walk you home!" The other two-thirds of Shadow Gear inputted immediately, their loud voices popping from right behind the two cuddling girls. The blonde smirked against the bare skin of Levy's shoulder, when the two boys fell to the ground

"Idiot! What are your plants doing lying around here!" Jet accused, jabbing at his partner's chest. "I didn't use any magic stupid! They're not mine!"

"Wow, I feel so much safer," Cana rolled her eyes as she linked arms with Levy who had just got up along with the blonde. "Thanks boys, but we'll do just fine." Laki gave the pair her best sarcastic smile before joining the tree other girls who waited for her right next to the stairs. "Bye Master, bye Mira!"

"Have a nice evening girls!"

"Wait for us Levy!" Turns out the two boys insisted so much on walking the girls to Fairy Hills they just let it happen. And with all the frivolities, everyone conveniently forgot that Lucy herself didn't live in the building and yet walked the three home. "You cunning little-" Cana began with a snort.

"Droy, Jet the two of you are gonna walk Lu-chan home right?" Levy cuts Cana off, their little group on the steps of the Fairy Hills building. "Her apartment is so far away from here too, it would be so nice-"

"Anything for you Levy!"

"How kind, I'm melting." Lucy gave the two her best bored look, arms reaching out to wrap around Laki who was the closest to her before dragging the two others in her embrace. "Love you guys!"

And then the three were off, a boy on each side of the blonde who practically skipped away, humming some cheery song they didn't know under her breath. Jet almost fell off the pavement when the girl raised her arms as high as possible with her back arched, stretching like some feline.

"Is it safe to leave those three alone..?" Laki's question was left unanswered, the girls watching cautiously as Droy earned himself a punch to the jaw when his laughter earned too much attention for the ginger's taste. "Meh, they'll be fine."

"You're so full of shit!" She allowed her fingers to ghost of her keys, a pleasant shiver running down her spine when the keys' magic answered to her call. Ignoring the two she continued to hum to some song lost somewhere in time, just like herself. _'Remember me to one who lives there,_

_She once was a true love of mine...'_

"Something the matter Lucy?" Jet asked her with a small frown, knowing Gajeel - because there was no doubt he was the one following them would hear her if she told them, she began to look to her right side with a small smile. Both seemed to understand what she was trying to say and froze.

"Everything's fine," she said to keep up the pretense. The three of them continued to small talk, now aware of the figure following them.

The sound of metal falling to the ground and a sudden whistling of the wind was all she got as a warning. She quickly turned around to administrate a roundhouse kick that managed to reach the top of his chest. She's pretty sure it hurt her more than him, but still sent him crashing into the nearest wall.

Eyes flashing like molten gold, she sent a pulse of magic to dull the pain of her foot until she could heal it.

"That's not very nice that now is it?" Of course, a simple kick wouldn't knock him out. _Gajeel Redfox was way too cool for that._

"Because attacking us out of the blue is nice now?!" Droy grit his teeth taking a step forward with a fist raised in the air. "Droy don't!" Lucy warned, her eyes not leaving the Phantom's red ones. "Fighting him won't do us any good." She hissed, earning a cackle from Gajeel.

"Gihi! You're right about that girly. Unfortunately for you, I have a message to send to that weak guild of yours. Iron dragon's club!" His fist transformed into a huge iron club before shooting towards their way.

The sign of the bull's gate drew itself on her skin just as she caught the club, her feet dragging through the ground. "Nice try fairy."

Smaller cubs formed from the big one, flying in their directions. Jet managed to avoid all of them with his speed, Droy falling to the ground after a nasty hit to the stomach, air leaving him suddenly. She barely managed to jump back, tiny metal poles scratching the skin of her shoulder and ankle in the process.

Realistically, she knew that only luck could make her win against Gajeel right now. If only because of this still growing body and reserves, not to mention she'd rather not screw things up unknowingly. The plan : stall him long enough for somebody to come scare him off, be smart.

"Open gate of the bull! Taurus!" Gajeel's eyes opened drastically and his mouth fell to the ground seeing the huge bull spirit appear before him. "What the fuck is that?!"

Taurus raised his ax before bringing it down on the ground causing a huge crack to form on the ground, the shock wave making Gajeel jump a few steps back. The spirit and dragon slayer exchanged some blows, leaving the time for Jet to pick up Droy who was still on the ground.

_(if you wanna get up, you gotta move and you gotta move now honey-)_

"Take him back to the guild," she urged Jet, her eyes saying everything she would not say out loud. _Mira will know what to do._ "Are you su-" She flicked his forehead before he could finish, lips pursing. He picked up Droy and running at light speed away in direction of the guild leaving only a cloud of dust behind.

"Smart move, getting those two out of the way. Too bad it won't be of any help against me" She barely had any time to notice Taurus disappearing in golden light before Gajeel ran towards her, fist raised up.

She easily managed to avoid his attack, crouching down to sweep his feet from underneath him. Unfortunately, he saw that move from a mile away and simply jumped high enough to avoid the sweep. The two of them exchanged a few blows, the blonde managing to avoid getting hit somewhat successfully.

"Eh... not bad for a fairy." That was a compliment if she ever heard one, her back met the ground for less than a second before she threw herself back on her feet, almost dizzy at the speed. Her magic flickered weakly to life as she punched his torso, a failed attempt at knocking the breath out of him.

Her heeled boot slammed down on his foot, a petty smirk on her lips.

He simply stared at her for a moment without moving, taking all in of the 5'3" blonde wonder. The weight on his toes suddenly disappeared, arms wrapping above broad shoulders, constricting his neck tightly. "What the fu-" Her legs swung forward next to his own, to briefly hit the cart behind him as some sort of springboard, swinging backwards to shift the weight repartition.

Gajeel fell to the ground with a harsh wheeze, an elbow pressed to his neck paired with animalistic eyes staring down at him.

He sprung forward, the girl somehow keeping him pinned there despite his clearly superior strength. "You yield?" Had he thought about it, he would have noticed that her eyes had not always been this light in color and that her arms were not straining with muscles but magic instead.

He finally managed to kick her away, the girl not having restrained them or given in to the impulse to press a blade instead of her arm to his throat. She might've actually scared him, or pressed a bit too hard on instinct. That busted lip of hers and bruises on her creamy skin would have to wait for a bit it seemed, she barely managed to avoid the metal spikes that were his knuckles.

"Trying to impale me? Rude."

"You're fucking batshit crazy, woman." Not the look she was going for, she frowned. "Gihi, that pout ain't gonna get you nowhere." Barely any magic coated their blows and she refused to let him get too far away for fear that he'd blast a dragon-slayer roar at her, he'd already tried, the asshole.

Her pupils shrank, breath turning shallow when a large hand managed to grab her hair in the brawl-like fight, tugging it harshly backwards. The sole of her foot flew behind her and hit something hard in the confusion, a choked sound leaving Gajeel who was sent flying away.

Magic rippled around her in waves, gaze hazy as she panted. _(head thrown back, neck bare to the knife coming down-)_

She's pretty sure he ripped out a strand or two of hair, and that she broke his clavicule.

"What the fuck is that?" A flash of recognition passed through her as the presence got closer and closer.

A wave of magic rippled through Magnolia, Gajeel stopping just as he was about to use her distraction as an opening. He inhaled, brows furrowing as they both sensed the wave's starting point move towards them at great speed.

"What the fuck is that?!" No need to be a sensor with that kind of overwhelming power running through the air. "Your guild master's not the only one who is a wizard saint. Never heard of Makarov Dreyar?" The giant, the destroyer.

"Your guild master?" Gajeel paused, eyes quickly darting into the distance. "Yep."

"He's coming...here? " She once again nodded with the most shit-eating grin she could manage, he blanched. "Hehe... well it was nice to meet you blondie. I should get going now... y'know, guild stuff..." Before the iron dragon slayer could fully disappear into the alley's shadows Lucy grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait Gajeel," she paused, "Do me a favor, tell phantom that Fairy tail won't kindly take to you attacking one of their members." He didn't bother answering, the magical presence spiking dangerously close now.

He didn't notice the almost soft grin that spread across her features.


	12. Stars above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a backstory chapter with the whole explanation of how she went back in time (kind of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic = past, Normal = present
> 
> So...yeah. Flashbacks, lots of them. Hope it's still somewhat readable and not too much of a downer.
> 
> I wanted to make sure nobody here thinks Lucy would actually be able to defeat any foe at this point. As far as power go, I'd say she's stronger magical and experience-wise than most (bar Makarov, Hades or even Wakaba). Her reserves are still far too small and she's far from as fit as the rest of her team.
> 
> She's got obsessive war-instincts though, so there's that.
> 
> I'd put her on par with Gajeel on a good day, and Laxus she'd manage given the right conditions. But boy, the longer a fight like that is extended the weaker her magic would get, so hello Sparky.
> 
> Warning: mentions of violence, war, death, trauma, depressive thoughts, and lots of other bad things. There's spoilers for the war arc (not that much and I changed it, like a lot)
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays!! I loove this time of year, despite the shitty year most of us had, let's hope things get better and I wish you all, along with your families the best! :))

She used to be happy, so very happy.

The first time around, Lucy had been a cheerful girl. She had grown up too fast - still blamed her father for it, sure, but she lived a good life. She was healthy, had friends, lover and so many adventures, saw beautiful places...she had so much to be grateful for.

No, Lucy Heartfilia never would've described herself as unhappy.

Not until the war with Alvarez broke out. When her almost perfect life was burned to the ground mercilessly with the rest of Fiore.

She watched comrades and enemies die in the most horrible ways, the war had transformed them all into monsters. Monsters fighting each others and themselves as to not get lost into madness. _(_ _Everything is gone, so very very dead)_

When Zeref died, taking Natsu with him, they had thought the war over. _Natsu, dead._ _Who was she after all, to deny fate it's rights?_

_(a girl who loved, loved him so very much, loved him till it broke her in half-)_

Oh how wrong they had been, it was only the beginning. Other countries taking advantage of Fiore's weak state to attack, what was left of the Spriggan twelve seeking revenge for their comrades and beloved emperor. Then, after endless months of war came the finishing blow ; Acnologia.

The dragon had finally lost what was left of it's sanity and gone on a rampage, killing any human it encountered and unable to go back to his human form like before.

Even the combined force of the remaining dragon slayers hadn't been enough - the remains of what had once been Wendy would haunt her forever. Because she had done nothing, nothing wrong and it should have been her. It should've been her, the girl already broken beyond repair.

_(never in a thousand years should it have been her darling girl, her sweet and almost innocent, but oh so powerful Wendy-)_

_(she couldn't take it, emptied her stomach as a hand tried to furiously tug her away, tears falling down her face as her magic came alive underneath her skin-)_

_(Lucy for her part felt so very dead, face paler than any corpse when she tripped on something - and wasn't that Rogue's cape under all that blood and broken flesh?)_

Her beloved Fairy Tail mark became a target, people started getting rid of any proof of being affiliated with the guild. Some cut their skin off to erase it, or burned it messily so the scar left wouldn't attract any attention. Lucy however never found the strength to erase it, hide it perhaps, but never get rid of it completely.

Couldn't she hold on to that memory of happiness, just this once?

Then again, her face was quite known so she doubted it would've done a lot of good.

_"It's dangerous Lucy! I know you don't want to forget them, I don't either! But if you continue this you'll end up dead! You can't remember them if you're dead!" Levy, one of the last to stay standing, and herself had gotten into a fight on a rare peaceful morning. Backs sore from sleeping on their current hideout's rocky floor, she hated that damned cave._

_No she didn't, it was safe. For three months and half at least, their record for the last year._

_"Sometimes I wish I was! What's left for us Levs, huh?! Painful memories and corpses, we're alone!" They had made up a few minutes later, in times of war the last thing you needed was petty fights with your own allies._

What survivors were left scattered in Fiore's remains, some tried to run farther away on the continent, but few managed to. Lucy and Levy made it their goal to help survivors as much as they could. Treating the injured and hiding fugitives when they could. Groups formed, she remembered Hibiki and Kagura leading a group of rebels against the nation of Seven on the northeastern border.

Years passed, people died. Then Levy managed to dig out an old book, a book who contained a spell.

One that could take a person back in time, unlike the eclipse gate it allowed the caster to return to their old body instead of coming back physically which then led to two same persons in one time. Doing so caused the disappearance of the 'younger' spirit already within the body at the time of the transfer, but avoided any paradox.

She'd never claimed to be a good person, killing her old spirit one of her lesser crimes for sure. It didn't stop the pinch of guilt when it actually happened.

A spirit of the future in a body belonging to the past, how oddly poetic

Of course, a spell of the sort came at a price, a high one. A sacrifice needed to be made, the soul and body of a person holding a close connection to the caster. They thought sacrificing the soul of a human being meant that the person would no longer exist. Both in the future and past, like it never had been.

They had been wrong, then again, a spell so imperfect and unknown was always far too complicated for her simple mind.

_"You can't be serious!" Levy, face full of scars, had screamed "There's no way we're doing it, Lucy! It would mean that you wouldn't be there anymore, at all! Not now, not in the past! I can't be the one killing you, I just can't!" Lucy had frowned. "You could see them, Levy! You could actually hug them again, you could change things! We're doing it."_

_That had earned her a slap across the face._

The blonde smiled a the memory, she had deserved that one.

_After weeks of arguments, Lucy finally managed to convince her friend of doing the spell. Things would finally go back as they were, for Levy at least. Her blue haired friend would finally be happy and that was all Lucy could ever ask for._

_"Come on Lucy we need to hurry!" Levy helped her get up from a nasty fall as they ran away from a group of soldiers from Alvarez. Most of the country had been destroyed by either the war or Acnologia, but they still were in a better state than Fiore. Alvarez hunted down any Fairy Tail affiliated members, revenge on their mind._

_The two girls ran as fast as they could finally reaching the old temple where the spell would be held. While it had once been a beautiful place, it had been ravaged by time. Just like them. They reached the vast room, Levy putting runes around the room while Lucy cast a protective spell blocking all entrances. Knowing it wouldn't stop them forever, they quickly got to work._

_The girls fell to their knees, face-to-face, holding each other's hands. They started to chant ignoring the awful noises that the screaming soldiers were making while trying to break the barriers._

_"Caelum, Astrum, Ignes, Aura, Aqua, Terra...Audire vocationem nostrum-" The two girls chanted, their foreheads barely touching. The blonde felt herself smile as a burning feeling made itself known in her chest. The pain meant the spell was working, not once stopping her chant, she looked at the closed-eyed Levy._

_Levy would get a second chance. Tears slowly made their way down her face, the pain was slowly spreading through her whole body and yet these were not tears of sadness. Lucy for the first time in what seemed to be forever cried out of happiness, true and wonderful happiness._

Lucy looked up at the midnight sky from her spot beneath one of Magnolia's cherry blossoms tree with a frown. The sky was slowly getting less and less dark, the sun would soon appear and the day would begin.

Nightmares once again stopping her from going back to sleep, she had decided to take a stroll in one of Magnolia's many parks that was near her home.

It had already been a while since she came back in her past self's body and yet she had done nothing but trained. She hadn't changed anything yet, nothing that would actually impact the future.

 _Levy would have_ , a darker part of her mind murmured. Her blue-haired friend would have found a way to help their beloved guild with that brain of hers by now. Then again, she had nothing to be ungrateful for. Not when she had a second chance, Levy in all of her glory still by her side.

_Suddenly, a loud crash was heard as the last barrier separating the two fairies from the soldiers was broken into pieces. Levy froze, eyes snapping open while Lucy gripped the other's hands tighter, cracks beginning to form on her face and arms. Like a porcelain doll breaking into pieces._

_Once the spell was over, she would be nothing more than a pile of broken shards of glass only to be remembered by Levy._

_"Don't stop..." she wheezed out between incantations. "The spell's almost over." The cracks spread a bit more under Levy's horrified stare. The soldiers all pointed their arms towards them preparing to shoot, but it was already too late. The spell was finished, they did it._

Levy had always been so smart, scarily smart. Cunning and manipulative even.

_Gunfire_ _was heard as Lucy smiled triumphantly, her skin from head to toe littered in cracks, a white light engulfing Levy. "Don't cry, Levy..." Lucy let go of one of the smaller girl's hand to let it rest on the blue-haired girl's cheek_

_"I'll always be with you, you know that..." More tears fell from the small girl's beautiful brown eyes. "No, you won't..."_

Looking back at it now, Lucy did feel quite stupid to not have noticed it. The knowing smiles and hateful glances towards the book containing the spell. People had always praised her intelligence, she found it quite funny now. If Lucy had been smart, Levy was a prodigy.

_"I'm not letting you do this Lucy, we'll find another way." Lucy felt her skin mend back together and the pain disappear while the white light subdued as Levy let go of her hand breaking the connection the spell needed to work._

_Lucy's eyes widened in horror as her kind and wonderful and oh so selfless best friend smiled tenderly. "Levy what did you do..?"_

_At the same time, multiple magical bullets pierced Levy as her back was to the nameless soldiers. A few grazed her and one pierced her shoulder, but the pain was nothing compared to the emptiness taking hold of her._

_Levy's body fell forward, her head landing on Lucy's non-injured shoulder as a pool of blood began to form around the two girls. "...Levy?"_

_The next events were all a blur, even to her._

_In a fit of rage, her magic lashed out violently. Golden spears of sheer magic power and anger formed around her before flying towards each one of the soldiers as the ground shook with incredible force._

_Ignoring the now-dead bodies of her enemies, Lucy began to shake her beloved friend, the head of blue hair that was tinted by red lifelessly moved against her shoulder._ _"No...no, no-!" Angry tears fell down her face as she took in Levy's smiling face. Her previously bright eyes had dulled, looking at her friend without truly seeing anything._

_"You're okay, you're gonna b-be okay-!"_ _In a fit of madness, the spears that were sticking out of the soldiers were violently ripped out before stabbing the corpses, over and over again. Her magic being as unstable as her emotions and sanity._

_Once her anger faded out, leaving only endless sadness, the bloodied spears vanished as Lucy tightly hugged the small frame to her chest. "Please...no, no-!" After a few seconds, the blonde let her body fall on it's back, Levy's corpse - Lucy loathed that word, falling on her, unmoving._

_She looked up at the night sky with tears still falling down her face, at this point she thought they would never stop. She stayed there for what seemed like hours, letting herself die if anything at all. She just wanted to sleep._

_Sleep and never wake up just like Levy, along with most of fairy tail would. Lucy felt tired, so fucking tired of it all._

_For some reason, the sky was particularly beautiful tonight. How ironic. The crescent moon and stars not being hidden by any clouds. The ruins of the old temple had no ceiling and barely any walls which let her admire the stars just how she liked to do._

_She let a bitter smile lift her chapped lips. "I remember when we used to do this with mom, just lay down and admire the stars for hours... she always had the best stories. That one time with Yukino had to be the best though, best sleepover ever!" she giggled, her eyes unfocused._

_What time was it again?_

_"A falling star..." She muttered feeling herself getting colder, maybe it was the fact that Levy, who was still laying on Lucy in an uncomfortable position, no longer provided any warmth or care as she used too? A particular memory made its way into Lucy's fuzzy thoughts as her gaze moved from star to star almost lazily._

Thank god her mom had never seen what she'd become, she'd spare her father the heartache too. He didn't exactly care at the moment, it couldn't be too difficult to stay away. Well it shouldn't, in theory. Theory hardly ever applied to her now that she thought about it.

_"Mama? Why do stars fall? I thought stars belonged in the sky?" Seven years old Lucy's voice was barely heard by her older counterpart that was slowly getting closer and closer to sleep, or insanity. Whichever would come first._

_"Even I can't answer that Lucy," her beloved mother's voice giggled, "Some think of it as a natural scientific occurrence. Others believe it to be linked to celestial magic, some think a falling star can grant a wish. Nobody truly knows the answer to that. Everybody is free to believe what they want." Layla Heartfilia had always been a wise woman, if optimistic beyond measure._

_"What do you believe mama?" Had her voice truly once been so pure and innocent? She doubted it. "...What I believe is of no importance my sweet child, but every time I see one I like to make a wish. At the end of the day, whether or not the belief is true shouldn't matter."_

_"Eh? But if it doesn't work why do it?" Layla's brows furrowed, before giving an exasperated smile to her little girl. "You truly are your father's daughter Lucy."_

_" Just because something doesn't work on the first try doesn't mean it never will. Trust me, the stars may not be the most powerful or the most knowledgeable, but they are the most surprising." She wistfully trailed her eyes upwards. "Besides, wishing never hurt anyone you know."_

_"...You are not making any sense mama!" Lucy complained as her mother laughed, bringing her small body into a side hug._

_"Wisdom, most of the time doesn't make sense, sweetie."_

_Twenty-something years old Lucy tried to ignore the weight of her dead friend upon her torso, the blood staining the floor a few meter away._

_"I wish..." What did she wish for? Love? Not anymore. Fame and power? Worthless._

_"I wish I could see them smile, hear them laugh." To feel Natsu's arms around her, to drink stupid smoothies just so she could talk to Mira, to hug Wendy under Carla's ever present judgemental stare, to have Cana mock Gray's lack of a shirt, Gramps to scold them all over again because of that one library who went up in flames-_

_"I want_ _everything to go back to the way it was." She whispered it like one would as they admit a dirty little secret, gazing at the unclear bright spots in the night, desperate._

_The shooting star was the last thing that entered her vision, unwilling to acknowledge the hair that wasn't hers tickling her cheek, the unknown men's corpses, her keys harshly burning the skin of her midriff with panic._

Then, she woke up.

Sixteen in a hotel room five months after running away from home, a bit less than two months before she arrived in Hargeon.


	13. Meanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friends fight, threats are made and existential crisis happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month-long absence, I've been quite busy recently. I will however try to update at least once a month. (Edited 02/02/2021)
> 
> Warning : colorful language, alcohol and a nasty Lucy.

For once, Natsu was silent, gritting his teeth angrily.

She poked his cheek almost curiously, his expression hard as rock. "Come on, what's with the pout?" The rest of their guildmates watched unsurely as she poked the skin once again, a cheeky grin playing on her lips. "At least look at me-"

"Stop doing that!" The blonde took a step back at his sudden movement, shock wracking her body. She'd yet to see him so angry, the last time she'd seen that raging anger of his had been _so very long ago._ "Stop downplaying this, as if that bastard hadn't attacked you!"

He ignored Erza's offended cry as he harshly grabbed the blonde's forearm to drag the both of them out of the bench they had been sharing. Natsu's almost pitch black eyes still had those tiny specks of green in them, right now she could've swore they were burning coals.

"Downplaying? Sure you can spell it-?" This time Levy was the one to cut in, before her stupid mouth could once again go farther than necessary. "He's right Lu, this is going to far. I'm not letting them get away with hurting the three of you."

Read : she could be a real bitch when cornered and Levy knew it.

_(she wanted to hit herself, Natsu had done nothing to deserve her bad attitude after all, not really)_

_(insulting people like that never got anyone anywhere-)_

"Seriously? Come on, isn't this taking it a bit too far? The boys said themselves they weren't hurt and I'm not either." Her partner looked ready to murder her. "Is a war between guilds really a good idea? Over some little brawl-"

Jet scoffed from his seat at the closest table, a nasty greenish bruise on his cheekbone. "You were bleeding pretty badly if I recall-"

"I will cut off your tongue."

His face drained of color and she turned back unbothered to her two wannabe jailors. "You want to fight with them, do it, don't act as if it's to defend my honor or something." She snatched her arm out of his hold, crossing the two limbs over her chest. Macao winced when the boy practically snarled. "Nobody touches my friends and gets away with it-"

"Ugh! Stop acting as if I'm not here Natsu! Don't you hear me when I talk?! I don't want you to fight for me." Call her childish and the worst of blockheads, but she was tired of the boy not listening to her.

"I don't care! Clearly somebody has to do it since you won't do it yourself!" Gray had the gall to nod in agreement at that, features set in stone.

Her voice rose, taking a shrill tone. "Excuse me?!" _She had survived a fucking war (debatable) taking care of herself, fighting and clawing her way out. How dare he imply she didn't-_

"I said-" This time an actual adult decided to stop this mess, much to her growing relief.

"Natsu that's enough." Makarov warned, eyes sharp. "There's no need to argue, it's already decided." She tried to stop the gut feeling she wasn't gonna like whatever the old man had to say. "I'm not letting Jose get away with targeting some of my children over something as ridiculous as a ranking."

And that was that, the blonde clamping her mouth shut. _So much for maturity coming with age,_ she breathed through her nose deeply.

With one last glare towards Natsu, she took a few steps towards the basement stairs, the only thing stopping her from going to the floor above being Mira's deeply worried blue eyes. "I'm just going to take a breather," she reassured the older girl. "I also know for a fact that most of our alcohol reserves survived."

Somehow.

This earned her a thumbs up from Macao, Cana linking her elbow with her own. "Then you're definitely taking me with you." Lucy grinned before grabbing a small bottle of Jack Daniel's, handing Mira four bills of 1000J good naturedly. Thank you Galuna.

"Girls!" The two quickly ran up the stairs and out of the building, the woman's voice trailing off as she looked at the moody expression on Natsu's face. "These two I swear."

The two turned around quickly when they realized the parc was hardly an appropriate choice of scenery, not with all the small kids running around. Somehow they ended up on Lucy's couch, the newest lacrima disc Lyra had gotten her playing not too loudly -something almost as soft and melodic as the spirit's own music, with more bleached hair and guitar.

"You do know that Natsu's gonna be pissed for awhile right?" The blonde tried not to give a snort of her own, so that was why the other girl had followed. Always loved to pick on others inner workings and emotions that one, would make a surprisingly good therapist actually.

"You were hurt and it's enough for him to blow shit up, it's as simple as that." Cana took another swing from their shared bottle and she mentally prepared for her friend to pass out on her couch tonight, she'd have to give Mira a call. "He's always been so protective ever since-...'m not supposed to talk about that."

"Lisanna?" Cana's eyes widened drastically, mouth falling agape.

"Mira actually told you?" She had, and so, Lucy's lips quirked up sadly. "He loved her."

"Pff please, they were kids-" Lucy shook her head, "No, _he loves her_. He always will and now she's just...gone. Like Igneel and he's desperate to never lose anyone he loves again. I'm Just grateful he cares about me enough to act like a complete idiot on my behalf."

"Even if he's a protective ass?" She snorted, reaching out for the bottle in Cana's hands. "Yeah, although I ought to give him and Gray a discussion about trying to order me around."

"I think Happy was about to cry." The shorter girl of the two almost spit out her drink. "Come on! Not cool, I wasn't trying to worry him...poor Happy, I'll buy him that fish he likes so much, I saw some at the market earlier!"

"The one that smells and you always have in your fridge?" She deflated, "Some salmon maybe? He doesn't eat it very often."

"The three of you are disgustingly adorable." Cana snorted at her friend's earnest look. "Ugh, whatever. What do you want for dinner?" The blonde took another long sip of whiskey, ignoring the way her body felt off-center as she walked over to her kitchen.

"I'm calling for some pizza!" Now that sounded absolutely _marvelous_ , then just as she was pouring herself some water- "Do you still have some beer left? The bottle's empty!"

Later at night, with what was left of the beers she had stocked gone and the pizza they had received not long after the call almost all eaten, Lucy allowed her head to rest on Cana's shoulder. Soft music filling in for the two girls who had fallen silent, Lucy would've almost believed her friend asleep.

"I was worried too you know." Cana admitted, the barely lit room offering some form of secrecy. "With all those rumors about Phantom I didn't know what to think-"

"I know." Her nose brushed up the column of Cana's throat to kiss the girl's cheek and then her forehead when she managed to stretch out her neck enough. "I'm sorry."

* * *

When Cana woke up completely alone surrounded by vanilla-smelling blankets and empty beer bottles, she panicked. Ribs met the hard floor, a squawk leaving her mouth as she stumbled up on her two feet.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty? Coffee's on the table." Cana let out a deep sigh of relief and swung her arms around the smaller girl, carefully avoiding the nasty, purple-ish bruises on her arms. _That shitty metal bastard._

"What time is it?" How had she not noticed the goddamned headache? The bitter liquid then met her taste buds and the brunette let out a deep sigh that shouldn't have seemed so indecent. She usually stayed away from non-alcoholic beverages, but coffee always had been a rare exception. "Twelve thirty, and we should totally do this more often. I haven't slept past ten in months."

More like years actually.

"I love you."

Cana's not sure why she said it and suddenly felt as if rocks had been forced down her throat. She meant it, she really did. Just maybe not in the way one would a friend and- _Oh shit,_ the girl's face pales and her mouth slackens.

"Strawberries or blueberries on your pancakes? No maple syrup left though, just powdered sugar." Lucy called out from near the stove, a sweet smile dancing on her lips. Cana eyes the bubblegum pink apron around her waist to distract herself from her huge blunder she just made. "Both."

The two ate in peace for awhile, Lucy distracted and still trying to make peace with the attack on Phantom and her father's acts. The master had decided, no matter her opinion on things, it would do no good to waste time on it. "Cana?" The brunette gave a non-comital response from the back of her throat.

"I love you too," probably not like Cana had meant it, but the brunette could live with that. Warmth still flooded her cheeks and she tried not to splutter.

The blonde, despite her smarts, doesn't notice a thing. She's no longer the sheltered girl who pretended to know more than she did that she was when her younger joined Fairy tail, far more observant and less innocent.

But Cana is nothing if not the queen of pretending, of acting like she's not completely _screwed._

"I should probably apologize to Erza, I acted like such a brat." Lucy mused quietly, perceptive mauve eyes meeting her own as Cana voiced her thoughts. "Nobody's holding it against you, except maybe Jet. Poor guy thought you were going to maim him."

The blonde snorts, the neckline of her oversized shirt falling over a creamy shoulder when she brushes her hair over it. "I just hope Natsu's done pouting."

"Yeah, he probably is." _Undeniably screwed._


	14. Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy never stood a chance, not with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer : Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, of course I have no intention to infringe copyright.

Turns out, Natsu did not stop pouting.

The boy refusing to look at her earlier in the day, sulking as he ate the almost burned fish Mira had taken care of making him for breakfast. She tried to be nice, really she did. It's not her fault that the idiot refused to _talk_ to her.

She refused to address the poorly concealed laughter and Mira's sharp look when she had promptly grabbed Happy into her arms with vengeance. "That's it! Happy's staying at my place tonight, you're gonna taint him with all your bad energy!" The boy had looked like he'd try to take back the exceed away until he saw his best friend comfortably settled in between her arms, head resting into the crook of her neck.

"Whatever!" Levy had winced at Mira's shining eyes, knowing full well how the girl's mind worked. Really, they'd been lucky she hadn't already tried to set the two of them up in some elaborate romantic scheme before.

 _Perhaps,_ everyone's favorite bookworm mused, _I should've just gone with the others to Phantom_.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's not like it was my idea!" The celestial wizard critically glared at her, fingers tightening around the grocery bags in her arms as she fired another round of complaints. "I don't need a babysitter for goodness' sake! It's just groceries, I can assure you I don't risk anything."

"Yeah, well Mira's list is always so long, I just thought I'd help since Happy stayed back to eat some more fish!" Lucy's brow raised, unimpressed as the blue haired girl babbled some more. "That way you don't have to call Virgo to help with the rest and-"

"Need anything, princess?"

Levy's face lost all color. "EEK!" She may have done that on purpose sending the purple head's key the slightest bit of magic, knowing the girl would show up right away.

_Mavis she loved her spirits._

"Nothing much, just wanted to talk. Did Aquarius' date yesterday go well?" Virgo nodded fiercely, expression void of emotion. "Want to help with a bag or two?" The spirit grabbed one off her hands and another off Levy, the blonde then turned around easier now with less weight in her hands to smile at the group of boys behind them, a few of them lecherously staring at her friend's short skirt.

"Say something like that again and I'll cut off both what you're thinking with and your hands." The blade hidden in one of her booth floated upwards in a glittery swirl of magic, the sharp end of it barely poking the tip of his nose. Needless to say, they were gone in less than a second.

"Lu-chan, be nice." Levy tried to scold her without looking too amused, she failed.

"I'm not a nice person," the blonde remarked, her best friend rolling pretty dark eyes. "I do wonder though, how are the others gonna do against Phantom..." Lucy softly inquired, cherry chapstick covered lips falling into a small frown.

"Don't worry, the master's with them, he's way stronger than Jose. Remember that time at the annual meeting, gramps went all-..." The pixie-like girl's voice trailed off. "I swear sometimes I forget you just joined, ugh. Whatever, Master Makarov is at least ten times stronger than Phantom's."

"I could always go punish all the wrongdoers for you princess." Virgo proposed, eyes glinting as Levy sweatdropped.

"If you want," Lucy rolled her eyes fondly. "Drop these off in Mira's kitchen before, please." The maid bowed lowly, excitement barely coating her features. "As you wish princess."

"So...how's the novel coming along?" She laughed, the two bags she had left almost dropping to the floor. "Come on, I want to know!"

"You asked me last week! I swear I've been working on it, scout's honor!"

In her previous life, her novel had been one her biggest accomplishments. More than receiving an award or a big amount of money. That book had everything in it, their adventures, her most personal thoughts, her emotions all wrapped in pretty words and poorly concealed references.

Everything was hers, you just had to look far enough. Now, she didn't know anymore. _(didn't know much of anything really)_

Who was she anyway? Half a girl, a horrible friend, a daughter with dead parents?

How could she ever write a book about who she had been, when she still doesn't know who she is? _A mess, that's what I am._

"I know, and I already promised you, you would be the first to read it."

She couldn't forget what she used to be, she owed it to the old Lucy. The one who was long dead, buried somewhere under a burning country. That's why, using a variation of Ultear's Arc of time she had somehow managed to produce her old novel exactly how she had first published it.

That was supposed to be all, hide the book and never talk about it again. Therapeutic really.

First seeing Levy again screwed that for her. Before she could stop herself, she was writing once again. A conflicted girl trying to be better, a monster hiding under pretty smiles and rosy cheeks.

Not sure she would ever be able to publish that novel.

"You better! By the way, think I could borrow the one you were talking to me about the other day? The one about secondary magic." Lucy raised an eyebrow at the slightly surprising question

"Sure, but why? If you don't mind me asking." Levy paused, as if thinking the question for the first time. "I want to learn a secondary type of magic, I was thinking teleportation or maybe requip..? I-I know that my script magic while being useful isn't the strongest so...I want to help the guild, I really do."

"You already do Levs," the blonde's lips twitched upwards softly. "Useful doesn't begin to qualify how great of a help you're around the guildhall, and you're just _so smart_ y'know?" She laughed, but quickly caught on that it wasn't what her friend wanted to hear.

_You're so good Levy, like genuinely good._

"I'll help you dig around, and we could always ask Erza some help if you wanna go for requip." The pixie-like girl's face brightened. "Pretty sure the master has some good books hidden somewhere in the guild's library." Lucy dropped the three bags she had been carrying on the kitchen's counter, surprised at Mira's absence.

"There was some important paperwork to send to Era, think she took Happy with her, they should be back tomorrow at most." Levy explained, stocking three pints of milk in the fridge. "It's so weird having the place so empty," Lucy admitted, raising on her tip toes to stock the kitchen cabinets with about a month's worth of pasta.

"Awn man, looks like it's about to rain!" The blue haired girl frowns as they exit the ruined guildhall, her head narrowly missing a huge metal spike that was piercing the wall.

_Juvia._

"Yeah, looks like it." She tried to keep the nostalgia out of her voice, she really did. "Oh look, that dango stand's new! Want to get some before going home?" Lucy smiled excitedly, suddenly craving the treat.

"Lu-chan, seriously? We already ate lunch!" The blonde ignored her friend, pearly white teeth glinting as she greeted the old man taking care of the cute pinkish stand just a few meters away from the now closed guild doors.

"Two servings please!" She gestured to the three sticks box on the poster put on the stand, the man nodding before quickly whipping them up the treat, his eyes glancing at the guild building as they had just gotten out of. "The market place's been in a hype ever since the attack, you brats are not gonna attract some trouble for my business are ya?"

"It all will be fixed in a few days actually, and if there's damage to any buildings in Magnolia the guild pays for it." She easily told him, the old man's brows furrowing. "That's a new one, guilds taking responsibility for whole towns."

"That's how the master operates, least we can do when the people here deal with the noise and Gildarts." She didn't see the way Levy's brows furrowed, mouth pursed from behind her just as her friend grabbed the two freshly prepared snacks. "Thanks ojiisan!"

 _Who had told Lucy about Gildarts anyways?_ she frowned, _he hadn't been around for over a year now._

The two girls walked towards Fairy Hills, the streets practically empty as they ate the food. "...Do you think the others are okay?" Lucy munched on the chocolate coated dango almost thoughtfully, Virgo's magic intertwining with her own almost in answer. _You did good._

The girl had gonne back to the spirit world, Aria almost ironically having been the one to send her back with one of his offensive airspaces when he had caught her snooping upstairs. No major injuries yet.

"They'll make it," she shrugged, as if she wasn't chewing nervously on her bottom lip. _What are the odds everything went wrong, did she do anything that would change things? Of course she did, she fucking exists-_

God she loved this way of communication with her spirits, she couldn't get enough of it. The feeling of being connected to them so closely, their magic interacting instinctively. As if it stemmed through her nervous system, nothing feeling so natural.

"-drip, drip, drop..." Lucy choked on her mochi promptly, just as light rain began falling from the cloudy sky. "Huh?"

"Drip drop, Juvia is a rain woman, it always follows her." Juvia steps got slower as she approached the two fairies, "And what kind of women are the two of you?" This caused Levy's lips to fall open, slowly closing once again into a pursed frown.

"I like books," the girl offered and Lucy promptly choked down a laugh.

There was curious shine in Juvia's eyes at Levy's answer, "How...peculiar, most women do not like Juvia very much. You two seem very strange...I must go now, a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"We're the strange ones?" Levy muttered under her breath, the blonde still starring at the rain woman like she was a figment of her imagination.

"Non! Non! Non! Juvia mon amie, you must not shy away from the task at hand!" A figure suddenly materialized next to them, Levy squealing in surprise at the stranger's appearance.

 _Who was he again?_ Her brows furrowed, feeling the impending headache take over her.

"No, Monsieur Sol." Juvia slowly turned around to face them once again, Sol's taller form bending at a weird angle. "You see, it seems that this girl is our cible." His fingers clutched the monacle over his eye, an almost sadistic grin growing on his lips.

"So she is the one..." Deep blue eyes met with Lucy's light brown ones and before she could stop herself, she _smiled._ This seemed to destabilize the young woman who blinked in confusion a few times before quickly hardening herself.

Both her friend and this Monsieur Sol narrowed their eyes suspiciously at her, Levy's brows furrowing. _This is the Lyon-situation at Galuna all over again!_ she wanted to cry out of frustration because this was much worse, Lyon for all of his qualities and good looks was no Juvia.

Lucy never had a chance. _(this was her friend, the woman who switched from shy smiles to thunderous anger over her Gray-sama, the one who held her hand when their loved ones were buried-)_

"Target? What do you mean by target?" Levy's fingers tightened around Lucy's wrist, voice frosty. "Ah! Pardonnez-moi! I forgot to tell you my name, I am Sol of the Element four. Also known as Sol of the earth, but please call me Monsieur Sol!"

"My dear companion here is named Juvia of the great sea! She is also a part of the Element four of Phantom Lord." Sol's hands did not stop moving once, fingers twitching constantly, Lucy absentmindedly noted. "To answer your previous question mademoiselle, we were sent here on a mission you see! To collect your friend here and bring her back at the guild at once!"

"No way in hell you creeps!" Levy's glare could've frozen hell over, eyes shooting lightening at the two Phantom members.

"Levy," Lucy gently put a calming hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "We don't wanna fight." She quickly interjected, facing the two mages once again. Levy disagreed, that much was obvious. "How about you explain exactly what does Phantom Lord want with me, I'm sure we can all come to an agreement."

"Uh, how about no? Lu they destroyed the guildhall, attacked you and the boys!"

"Non! Non! Non! Those actions were all Gajeel's doing I'm afraid, although we both were with him in spirit." This caused Levy to hiss like an angry cat, "You bastard!"

"Is this really necessary, Monsieur Sol? Let's just take the girl and go back to the guild." Juvia's voice lacked any emotion, fingers clutching the pink umbrella that stood above her head.

"Don't even think about it you bitch-" The two of them were promptly surrounded by separate water locks.

Lucy held her breath as water submerged her, training with Aquarius for the past few months made her a pretty capable swimmer and she could hold her breath underwater for a long amount of time. Levy, however could not.

The small girl struggled, unable to form a solid script attack as her fists banged against the bubble surrounding her. Lucy for her part concentrated on the air in her lungs, the burning of her windpipe growing the longer she stayed without moving. Levy's eyes slowly fluttered close, air bubbles escaping her.

That's when things went downhill.

She allowed herself to draw out magic from her core, the sensation was enough for her to shiver. Like she suddenly was aware of every little thing around her, the clearer shades of blue in Juvia's eyes, the water on her skin, soaking her clothes.

"Wh-what..?" Juvia dumbly stared at the water pooling around her feet, the water locks having exploded seconds earlier. Lucy threw herself mid-fall towards Levy, somehow managing to grab her before her body could hit the ground. The two hit the pavement in a mess of limbs, Lucy's arms softening the small girl's fall.

Levy coughed up water, still only half-conscious.

The blonde ever so slowly got up on her two feet, the huge water puddles on the ground coming to life with her movements, undulating like waves would. "Still don't want to have a friendly talk?" her head tilted innocently, the two Phantom's wizards freezing at the intensity of the soaked woman's eyes. "Oh well."

Like it had a mind of it's own, the water pulsed. It floated up in the air to wrap around the fairy in loose swirls, Juvia having long lost her grasp on it. How? She had no idea. _That water was Juvia's goddamnit._

"Water slicer!" The attack fell short, not passing through the blonde's water barrier. Golden locks flew upwards to make half up pigtails and Juvia managed to make out closed eyes and distant chanting under the rain. Had her clothes just changed?

"Roche concerto!" The water whipped around wildly, tattooed collarbones glowing as she took a deep breath. Sol's massive rocks joined the whirlwind of water she had created around herself and her friend. Not usually one for dramatics, the cocky man's screech as he was submerged by water and boulders was positively delightful.

Before he could get completely out of the rumble, a whip made of water hit him across the face. Cut and bruised by sharp edges, he was sent across the street onto a brick wall harshly. "There's no way..." Juvia blinked a few times, dread building up as she realized her ally was undoubtedly down for the count.

A fist struck her abdomen, wind knocked out of her. "Juvia is made of water, how are you-?" The woman realized too late that the golden shine to the girl's fist had cancelled her body's magical properties. Somehow. "Sweet dreams." The needle's sharp end met liquid, the drug quickly knocking Juvia out.

Unsavory idea she knew, but quite effective.

"Think you could transport Levy?" Lucy's voice carried out in the seemingly empty alley as she struggled to keep Juvia upright, the phantom girl almost meeting the floor as Lucy adjusted her hold as to carry her. The rain woman's umbrella on the floor somewhere on the ground, Lucy's hold on the back of her knees and back was made slightly more difficult with the pounding rain falling over their heads.

It was silent for a few seconds before slow footsteps were heard.

"You were supposed to go with them and I was just supposed to follow you after bringing Levy back home. This was your idea." Lucy glared at the figure emerging from the shadows, wet clumps of hair sticking to her face and neck. Her ponytail was more than crooked at this point, cargo pants heavy on her hips. "Change of plans."

Levy delicately was lifted into strong arms, ending up on the figure's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You mean you lost your temper." A deep chuckle left his covered lips while Lucy's pulled into a frown.

"Whatever! Just help me bring them both at my place, they should both be out for at least an hour." Green eyes, so dark they looked pitch black, twinkled with barely contained amusement when the girl walked closer as to make transportation possible - incredibly careful with the one in her arms he noted. "So bossy."

"And they call you fairy tail's most mysterious member, a tease, that's what you are." She accused the male, grumbling under her breath. He didn't deny the accusation, his hand finding one of his staffs to teleport the four of them to Lucy's apartment.

 _On my goddamn carpet, the bastard did it on purpose,_ she seethed as mud tainted the fluffy white fabric and water dripped down her face.


End file.
